


Anamnesis

by KurainoHikaru



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Deus Ex Machina... sorta, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I have no Idea how to tag It's 6 am help, M/M, Major Plot Overhaul, My boys have been through some shit, Neptune has a Character, Neptune has layers, Neptune is probably ooc but for a reason!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sun does too!, Sun is smarter than he lets on, These Tags are completely out of order, This might seem slightly crack ish, Trans Character, Vacuo Lore, original backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 45,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurainoHikaru/pseuds/KurainoHikaru
Summary: Neptune Vasilias has always had secrets. Secrets that threaten the very world. What happens after a chance encounter at a Beacon Dance unravels these secrets one by one? And why does Sun decide he has to involve himself in all of them?





	1. Dance, Dance, Infiltration?

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you're listening to Unicorn of War's flip the script videos at 6 AM after working a graveyard shift? This fic happens apparently. My brain wandered off into the nether to come up with this idea and off my fingers went to write it. I hope you all enjoy this utterly ridiculous adventure!

**Chapter 1: Dance, Dance, Infiltration?**

* * *

 Neptune briefly considered turning around the very second he stumbled upon the terse conversation between the blonde and beautiful auburn haired huntress but for some strange reason he felt that confronting the inevitable awkwardness of Jaune Arc was much more palatable than anything happening in the ballroom at the moment, and so on his feet went.

 "Hey… uh, Jaune right?" _You know his name! For Dust’s sake Neptune why the hell would you start with that of all things?!_ The Mistralian chastised himself for his utter lack of conversational skills.

“Yeah.” Jaune sighed, clearly vexed by the conversation with his partner Neptune auspiciously pretended he hadn’t incidentally eavesdropped on.

“So… this party’s pretty lame huh? I mean Ballroom Dancing? Least the girls are cute though.” _Nice Neptune, just play into your image, everyone loves it._

Jaune growled before turning, indignation in his frame, “Is that all you think about? Do you even care about the girls you’re hitting on? How they feel about you? Or is it just some popularity contest?”

Or not. Neptune hadn’t at all expected this from the otherwise meek leader of team JNPR and frankly took him aback with how he had been seen through with such ease. Still, though, Neptune prided himself on how he kept his guard and walls up and didn't back down, it was probably one of the only lessons he valued from _her_.

“Whoa! Where’s this all coming from?”

“How could you just turn her down like that?” the exasperated blonde spoke with a fervent passion, waving his arms for emphasis of what he felt.

“Who?” Neptune knew exactly who but the façade had to be kept, for his sanity if nothing else as he struggled to come up with a buyable excuse.

“Weiss!”

“I- uh… It just didn’t work out.” _Smooth Neptune real smooth._

“What? You think you’re just too cool, with your multiple options?! Weiss Schnee asked YOU to the dance, what in the world could possibly keep you form go-“

“I can’t dance man!” Neptune interrupted the tirade from continuing. He felt that excuse would be palatable to the image Jaune clearly had bought into. And hell it wasn’t untrue either.  Patting himself on the back, he’d salvaged his way out yet again.

_“If you want to survive, always be adaptable, if you aren’t you’re as good as dead, and we wouldn’t want that right? You’re too valuable to die.”_

Neptune shook his head nonchalantly, wanting anything but to think of moments long past. When he looked back at Jaune. he had his arms crossed, a look that could only be described as haughty as he stared him down incredulously.

"Yeah, I don't even kind of believe you there, sorry try again man." Irritation evident at being misled, Jaune tapped his foot with ire as he bore into the Tri-weapon user with brutal aggression.

 Neptune cursed the fact he forgot that he was his team’s leader but also its strategist, reading people was one of his strengths and he cursed his lack of foresight as he found himself struggling to respond. He opened and closed his mouth several times as his brain failed to create sentences.

In an Instant, the Beacon balcony and nighttime scenery faded away. He felt his shields crumbling, walls caving in, closer and closer until the hard surfaces that promoted safety and comfort became a murky undulating blue. Breath quickening, shallow and hard, blurred vision and eyes darting for the comforting walls, where were his walls! What would protect him, what would protect _them?_

Jaune mollified at the onset of the visible panic and rushed to his classmates’ side. He was careful not to agitate him anymore as he eased him into a sitting position on the ground. He sat beside him as he offered pacifying words of comfort, unsure of whether he should handle this alone or call for help.

“Neptune, breathe. It’s alright. Nothing is going to happen, I promise, you’re safe.”

_“Safety is an illusion, the only thing you can trust is yourself, but you, weak as you are have even lost that! Pathetic. No wonder we found you where we did, out with the garbage. I don’t know why I bother wasting my time with you, you’re just a child who shows no signs of improvement.”_

Neptune tried to yell back at her, to tell her he had those he could rely on, but his words were strangled by the accursed water surrounding him. Held him down, suffocated him with its unforgiving waves as if it were laughing at him.

“-tune snap out of it! I’m gonna go get help!”

_No one can know._

Whatever state of panic he could call himself right now, Neptune knew no matter what else, no one else could see this, could question what was going on, it would be his undoing. His arms, heavy and listless as they felt, thrust forward with all the conviction he could muster as he forced himself to say something, anything, before his friend, doomed his only chance of freedom.

“No!”

“No?”

Jaune prodded for more but Neptune could only shake his head, bidding the tears that could clearly be seen not fall, for they were the only control he has left. The blonde sighed before sitting next to his panic-stricken friend and offered him the only solace he could, rubbing small circles on his back.

Neptune was allayed by the soothing contact and managed to use it as a focal point to draw himself back from the crashing waves into his securely kept cell. He let out a shuddering breath before releasing the swordsman's arm and standing once more. Jaune stood as well, Neptune unsure of what to say or do next, the helplessness of the situation frustrating him all over again. Fortunately, Jaune decided to break the uncomfortable tension.

“Listen I won’t ask about it, but I’m here if you need to talk about whatever’s going on. Forget what I said about Weiss, I didn’t realize there was something else going on. I have seven sisters and I’ve dealt with my fair share of panic attacks taking care of them.” Jaune paused at the lack of any physical response and tried another approach.

“Honestly it’s reassuring you’re not the epitome of cool though. Takes a load off my back in terms of trying to compete, you and I both know I’m too much of a dork to catch up to the vibes you put down.”

Neptune snorted at that, “You have no idea how much I am not the ‘epitome of cool’ but I’m glad you feel better about it, that makes one of us I suppose.” Neptune cracked a mirthless smile as he wiped at his eyes walking towards the edge of the balcony leaning on it for support.

“You could have fooled me, I gave up on asking Weiss after I accidentally walked by her asking you.” Jaune stared at the boy, wondering if his entreat would work.

“Listen about Weiss. I didn’t turn her down for some half-baked persona I stress about maintaining on a daily basis. I just… wasn’t interested in her like she wanted me to be… or girls in general I suppose.”

Jaune went slack-jawed at that. THE Neptune Vasillias, the largest flirt of their class if not beacon history, not into girls? The persona bit he filed away for later but he had some serious inquiries there.

“For someone not into women, you certainly play the Casanova well. Why flirt with every girl in sight if you aren’t even remotely interested?”

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it? I was trai- I mean, sometimes it's easier just to play the roles society expects or pushes onto you by your appearance or mannerism right? Like easier to just go with the flow than try and change other people's expectations." Neptune cursed his vulnerability, he always gets this way after an attack, hoping to whatever holy being he doesn't believe that Jaune hadn't caught his slip up.

“I can understand that I guess. So… does that mean you’re…?” Jaune left the question open-ended.

“Gay?” Neptune thought about it. There’s something comforting about the label, not that he’s ever personally been a fan of them. “Well I’m definitely not into women but I’m not sure. I really only have eyes for one person.” He let out a dejected sigh as he unsnapped his goggles and rubbed at them, a nervous habit. “Also don’t ask me who right now, I’ll tell you later for sure but I think I’m one existential crisis too many for tonight.”

Jaune chuckled, “Deal. So long as I’m allowed to tease you about it occasionally when I do find out who the lucky guy is.”

Neptune cast a downward glance towards himself, “That’s not the operative word I’d use but fair’s fair.”

“Still though, I never would have guessed. N-Not that there’s anything wrong with that, just surprising is all, though I suppose I could use that term for everything that just went down.” Jaune hoped he didn’t convey any bigotry with his quick correction. The genuine mirth in the Neptune’s smirk proved otherwise.

"Look if you're upfront about it I don't think you still couldn't at least hang out with a lonely girl at a dance, even if it's just as friends. Just… be yourself. No cool suavities, or charming winks and one-liners, just be your honest self."

_My honest self huh?_ It didn’t sound so bad on paper but Jaune was missing many a key detail. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to let someone into his cell once in a while, right?

"Yeah… okay, I think I can do that."

“Great! Now if you’ll excuse me… I’ve got a promise to keep!”

* * *

Neptune braced himself for anything, unsure of how this next conversation could go anything but badly. Steeling his breath he stepped forward, emboldened by the words of his classmate, and perhaps even now friend.

_Friends don’t keep you alive._

Ignoring her voice he made his presence known with a bow and gesture of his hand to the Schnee.

“This seat taken?”

“Not at all, please sit.” Weiss looked elated to have company. Sure she was thrilled everyone was having a splendid time at the dance, but going stag had left her a little upset, to see the man she had asked reconsider was the highlight of the night, though she wasn’t sure why.

“What made you change your mind, I mean you said you were embarrassed at first, right?”

Neptune scratched his head, careful to not displace the carefully combed hair too much, “Well… you’re looking at him.” He gestured to the Arc boy now spinning his fiery red dance partner without a care in the world that he wore a dress. The two of them had only eyes for each other as far as they were concerned.

“You’ve got some great friends looking out for you, and me too, now that I say that.”

“I suppose I do…” Weiss looks surprised at the revelation, she had to thank Jaune later.

Neptune looked over to the other pair dancing. Sunshine and shadow. The two of them swaying closely as Blake giggled at something Sun had said with expressions as bright as his namesake. Much as he wanted those eyes to look his way he tore away his gaze lest he looks foolish and returned his eyes to the heiress next to him.

_“Feelings weaken your resolve, let only the cull of the hunt and the fight to survive be the emotions that push you forward._ _”_

 "Look, Weiss, I wanted to apologize for the way I rejected you. It was callous and honestly undeserving to you. I'm hardly very practiced in social situations and didn't want you getting the idea you weren't good enough."

“Neptune…”

“You’re beautiful and I would be so lucky to have such a wonderful date and dancing partner but…” Neptune trailed off his hands palming at his dress pants, shaking slightly as he struggled to continue.

Weiss could see the boy was having difficulty continuing and offered a comforting hand over his. She smiled at him fondly, silent encouragement as she gave him her undivided attention.

“This is the second time I’ve admitted this aloud tonight but, I’m not really into girls, or anyone really, except…”

“Sun, right?”

Neptune twirled his head so fast toward her he might have experienced whiplash from the sheer speed alone.

Weiss giggled, “I had my suspicions for a while now. When you grow up an heiress that doesn’t speak until spoken to you tend to have a lot of time to watch people’s faces. I wasn’t entirely sure but given how you just stared a hole into them dancing was a pretty good giveaway, if nothing else.”

Neptune looked aghast, she had him completely figured out and the idea he was so compromised horrified him beyond anything else.

_“You’re so predictable are you even trying?! Your expression gives you away as much as your stance! Control yourself or face ruin.”_

“Worry not, I have no intentions of divulging the information, it’s not my business, though I appreciate you trusting me with your preferences, it means a lot. Do you have any plans on telling him though?” Weiss inquired, genuinely curious.

"Never," Neptune responded rather fast.

“Why ever not?”

"You do see them on the dance floor, right? How could I ever come between them? Besides Sun is painfully straight.”

“You mean as painfully straight as you tried and failed to impress that you were on half of the population of this school?.” Weiss spoke pointedly.

“Not everyone shares your intelligence and perceptiveness, my elegant snow queen.”

Weiss rolled her eyes at that, not ignoring the shift in conversation or the change of tone. Speaking to him prior and hearing what he sounded like now felt, plastic, almost as if it were rehearsed.

“You do realize that faking your way through someone who just called you out on said illusions is a recipe for disaster, correct?”

"Damn, can't blame a guy for trying. But to be serious, no, I have no intention of revealing my feelings. I wouldn't want to come between him and Blake or cause any awkwardness with the team or our friendship, I really value that, it's not worth the risk."

Weiss frowned at that, her classmate’s projected persona didn’t stop at his sexuality. His perceived confidence and bravado also seemed to stem from a practiced motion. Weiss could relate.

“There’s nothing wrong in admitting you have feelings you know. People naturally grow attached to one another and your relationship with Sun is visibly different than others he interacts with. Why I think you might be-“

_“Attachment is weakness. Throw away your feelings and focus on what matters! They will only inhibit you, create openings your enemies will exploit. Do you want to be thrown away again? I can arrange that, after all, you do so love playing in the garbage don’t you?_ _”_

Neptune shook his head with unbidden tears he refused to let fall as he took a deep breath and stood.

“I need some air. It was nice talking to you Weiss, I’ll think about what you said.”

_No, you won'_ _t. We both know he wouldn’t ever be with a monster like you if he knew the truth. Why bother trying?_

Weiss watched Neptune run out of the ballroom, shocked at the forceful reaction. She decided she would give chase and make sure he was alright. She didn’t have to go very far as the boy stopped right outside the entryway, his body taught with emotions she couldn’t quite place.

“Neptune, you don’t understand, Blake isn’t-“

  Neptune spun on his feet, indescribable fury in his eyes. "No,  **you** don't understand! My entire life has been one short stick after another and I finally found someone who accepted me wholeheartedly without question, even when, even when…" Neptune struggled to speak as he tried to control the raw emotion welling up inside him.

"I can't, I can't do it, Weiss. I won't destroy our friendship or come between him and Blake, I refuse to. His happiness is my happiness and that's good enough for me. I'm perfectly fine being his best friend…"

Neptune turned back around. He spoke with such conviction that she almost believed him but the tears he tried so hard to hold onto finally fell, silent sobs shaking his entire frame told her his true feelings. Weiss hugged him from behind as he cried, saying nothing.

Neptune felt the comforting arms enveloping him as he desperately tried to get a handle on himself. Twice in one night now he had to be consoled. Why was he always like this? It took him a few moments to calm his breathing and stop crying but when he did the heiress released him and he turned towards her.

"Thanks, Weiss, sorry I had to go and get all emotional on you." Neptune flashed a dull but genuine smile.

“Nothing to worry about between friends right? And I happen to be an excellent friend, mind you!” Weiss said with a flourish and curtsy.

The moment was shattered when the two of them heard the falling of a weapons locker not too far away.

"Isn't that the direction of the CCTV communications tower? Who would need a weapon there at this time of night?"

“There’s only one person I know who can get into trouble during a dance of all things.” Rolling her eyes she summoned her own weapon and entreated Neptune to do the same. “Ugh what has my dolt of a leader gone and done now?”

“Only one way to find out!” Thankful for the distraction from his emotions he gripped Celsior Resonare like an extension of himself as the two of them rushed over to the tower.

* * *

 

“Ruby!”

The girl turned armed and ready towards the two running up to her.

“Weiss! Neptune! What are you doing here? Never mind that, I’m glad you’re here. Someone’s invaded the tower and knocked out all the guards. I was just about to head up. Wanna give me a hand?”

“Why else would we be here? If we left it to you there’d just be an escaped attacker and holes in the ground.”

“Weisss! So mean!”

"Uh, guys… we should probably get going." Neptune rolled his eyes at the exchange but he enjoyed how easily they bantered with one another, it reminded him of himself and Sun.

Inside, the three saw bodies of unconscious officers strewn alongside the entire ground floor. The group shared a look, poising their weapons as they canvassed the area before deciding to ride the elevator up to the communications area.

“This is awful. Who would do something like this?” Ruby spoke to no one in particular as she broke the heels off her shoes. Weiss gasped in mock shock at the appalling act.

“Sorry Weiss. Full-credit to you for fighting in these but it’s not for me.”

“Fair point.”

Neptune stayed silent, ever fearful of what loomed on the quickly approaching top floor.

Ruby exited the elevator first, silently declaring she was on point to the others with a look. Weiss and Neptune fanned out in opposite directions concealing themselves for now.

Ruby steps toward the center of the room armed and ready as she scans for anyone inside.

Slowly from behind the furthest row of computers, a woman donning an obsidian face mask rose to her feet, wicked smile on her face.

“It’s not a masquerade ya know, so why don’t you just take off-“

The woman in question wordlessly exposed a canister of earth dust that quickly superheated into glass before propelling them towards Ruby.

A quick flourish of her scythe deflected the shards harmlessly before opening fire on her assailant. The bullets merely bouncing off her hands which projected small fields of fire as if protecting her. Ruby stepped backward before propelling herself forward with a shot from her rifle smashing into the ground as the woman flourished out of her range. The woman now brandishing blades of crystalized dust that she formed into a bow shot three arrows on the ground where Ruby stood, exploding on contact and pushing her back a bit, the girl managing to stabilize herself with the backend of her scythe slammed into the ground.

The woman rose to her feet from her landing with a sinister smile about to press her advantage when a white glyph appeared under her feet propelling her back towards a Myrtenaster brandished Weiss. Caught unprepared for only a slight moment, the woman used the force of movement to her advantage and twirled her body into a spiral before delivering a punishing kick to the unprepared Weiss.

Weiss grunted in pain as she was thrown a few feet but not before she created another glyph in the air to propel the woman again towards her teammate, hitting the ground hard as she did so, she wasn't out of this yet! Weiss quickly rose to her feet and propelled herself forward, accelerating with her semblance to catch her in a pincer, Ruby advancing on her front.

Seemingly unbothered by being outnumbered the woman broke her bow apart back into its bladed counterparts before twirling again, narrowly dodging Ruby’s swing and spring-boarding off of Crescent Rose to meet Weiss’s Myrtenaster with a parry. Her other blade met with Ruby’s downward swing as the three were locked in a test of steel.

_Now’s the perfect time!_

Neptune wordlessly strapped his goggles on before releasing a charged linear shot of electricity towards the woman now that her arms were occupied and she couldn’t move.

The huntresses quickly jumped out of the way as the woman turned to face the oncoming projectile. Too quick to dodge, it seemed as though she took the full hit, computers around them exploding as smoke filled the room.

The three remained braced and ready, unsure as to whether the fight was over.

As the smoke cleared, the woman was completely unharmed, amber eyes emitting a deep fire that shook Neptune to his very core.

_It can’t be…_

In an instant, more arrows found themselves flying through the air towards Neptune, he deflected them with his Guandao with ease however as he did they exploded, knocking him off his feet and slamming him into a wall, aura breaking as he fell to the floor.

“Neptune!” the huntresses cried in concern, and their assailant took full advantage of the distraction before throwing a red dagger towards Weiss. She responded in kind with a glyph that sent it back faster than it came.

Unfortunately, the gambit backfired, the projectile headed straight for her teammate as its intended target gracefully dodged.

Ruby quickly panic shot her way out of the blade’s trajectory as it slammed into a wall and detonated once more.  The woman capitalized on the confusion and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the unsuspecting Schnee, Aura breaking as she slammed headfirst into the wall unconscious.

“Weiss!” Ruby rose to her feet with unbridled anger as she wove into rose petals and charged at the women with unparalleled speed. Neptune rose to his feet to see Ruby engaging.

“Stop! You can’t beat her!” Neptune all but screamed as he struggled to move, unsure what else he could do against that power besides…

His cries went ignored as the fiery flower engaged her opponent slamming into her with all the force and inertia she could muster, scythe once again blocked by a sword, the woman effortlessly switching weapons at will to benefit her situation. This time she kicked the girl in the solar plexus, removing her weapon from her grasp as she crashed into computers, aura finally breaking as she fell to the ground, the woman walking towards her brandishing her swords, face filled with sickening malice.

_If you ever want to make it in this world you’ll always need to prioritize your safety over that of others, a bleeding heart gets you just that, dead._

Fuck that and fuck her! Secrets be damned he wouldn’t just sit here as his friends were taken from him without putting everything on the line too. Thankfully his friends wouldn’t see this part.

As the Woman stood before Ruby, intent on dealing the final blow. A wall of ice erected itself violently between her target and herself, the woman jumping back to avoid being skewered. A similar barrier forming across the room with Weiss. This gave the woman pause as she turned once again towards Neptune, a no doubt curious gaze on the face obscured by obsidian.

Neptune gulped stared down his enemy, eyes burning with resolve and power. He stepped forward twirling his Guandao at the ready.

“It’s just you and me now. I promise I’ll be at least somewhat entertaining.” His façade did nothing to calm his nerves but he would do whatever it took to protect his fellow classmates and friends.

“Interesting, let’s see what you can do then.” With those being the only words the woman uttered she charged Neptune with speed unlike anything she displayed before, now wielding a broadsword but Neptune was ready for it.

Polearm met sword in a fierce clang as the two tested the other’s resolve, who would respond first? Parry or riposte? The woman, with a surprising amount of ferocity, began pushing Neptune back but he smirked at this as he lowered his defense to catch her off guard before jutting forward hitting the switch that activated the trident form of his weapon effectively pushing her off balance.

Capitalizing on the advantage, the ice walls protecting his comrades came alive. jutting out solid pillars of ice that slammed into his opponent on both sides wedging her in place before Neptune delivered a swift kick to her stomach that left her reeling as the ice shattered and the force of his kick sent her tumbling.

Neptune was left panting, aura broken and abilities long unused draining his stamina, he wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

The woman rose to her feet, clearly winded. Well, at least now Neptune knew she wasn't invincible, small victories as he braced himself for more.

No longer interested in holding back the woman rapidly conjured her bow before letting several arrows fly, charging in after she let them loose, dodging and weaving in her deadly dance.

Neptune responded in kind, the arrows frozen solid before meeting her head-on, metal meeting metal once more.

“We gotta stop meeting like this, people might start to talk.”

She was prepared for the ice incoming on her flank this time, flipping away as she flicked her hands upward, a small area fire trap appearing below Neptune. Neptune conjured an ice wall as a defense just a second too late as the ground below him erupted in a fiery pillar that blew him back quite a ways.

Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened to reveal General Ironwood, a stern look on his face.

“What’s going on here?” he all but bellowed.

Taking in the scene and the unconscious and rather severely bleeding student and the woman in black, with her piercing eyes, Ironwood immediately drew his hand cannon and fired at the perpetrator.

The woman smirked and didn’t bother dodging, a brief shimmer of purple appeared before the woman all but shattered into thousands of fragments of glass, all but disappearing from the room.

“H-Hey General…. How’s it hangin…?” Neptune spoke haggardly as he slumped against the wall, consciousness fading he swore he saw the flapping wings of a black bird. He fell over with a thud.

Ironwood sighed.

“What a mess.”

 


	2. Devolution and Realization

Neptune awoke to a sterile white room in the most uncomfortable position possible. As he tried to adjust himself as his eyes decided to accept the harsh lighting of the room to take in his surroundings he realized the weight pressing lightly on his arms.

“Hey there Sea god.”

Neptune didn’t even have to see to know that there was only one person in the entire world who would call him that.

“Monkey boy.” The quip had less of the desired effect when it was grunted out with a wince. Neptune trying to sit up far too quickly, and his body protested in kind.

“Hey, hey easy there Nep! You got messed up pretty bad.” Sun spoke gingerly easing his teammate back into a more relaxed position.  “You’ve still got like stitches and everything, though now that you’re awake your Aura can probably take care of the rest.”

Neptune took the words to heart as a faint blue glow enveloped him and the pain of sitting up lessened, though still there in small twinges. Sitting up more slowly he faced his teammate and took him in.

He took in the worry lines carved so hard into his face as his charcoal eyes bore into him with the deepest of concern, took in the way his tail was swishing with excitement at the prospect of his newly awakened state, took in the face his eye conveyed emotion in a way only he could understand. He took in everything Sun gave him, careful not to miss a single detail.

Worry, concern, fear, anxiety, and maybe something more…?

_Don’t get your hopes up now. You know where you stand on the relationship line._

Neptune sighed before his brain decided to go into overdrive as he recalled everything that happened. He sat up again, almost as quickly as the first until he was met with the resistance of his partner and team leader.

"Cool it, Nerd. I know that brain of yours is running 5000 directions right now but I have most of the answers to your questions."

“… Intellectual” Neptune spoke as he allowed himself to be sat back down into a less agitated position.

Sun smirked at that happy to see his friend hadn’t felt so terrible he couldn’t joke around like they always did. He cherished that about their friendship more than anything else. How easily they bounced off one another but also kept each other steady.

“So I pretty much made a bum rush for here when I heard from Glynda and Ironwood what went down. I heard you kicked some ass, way to represent Mistral dude!”

“I think you may have missed the part where I’m in a hospital bed and injured to the point I couldn’t fully heal until awake again.”

Sun rolled his eyes at that. Neptune was always one to downplay his accomplishments and instead highlight his failures. To the point, Sun made it his creed to make sure that he did it for him. Neptune always balanced his ego malarkey, true as it was to his nature, so Sun made sure to pay it back in kind.

"Ugh, can it with that will ya? The headmaster and general gave me the lowdown after I refused to be kept in the dark and given you outlasted Ruby and Weiss, not to mention saved their asses, I think you can take some credit for what you did pull off.”

Neptune snorted at that. “If it were commendable nobody would have been injured in the first place.”

Sun paused at that. Neptune had these moments throughout their friendship where he could never quite place why the boy was so hard on himself. He was never satisfied with his results unless everything went the most optimal of ways, even things completely out of his control. Which baffled the Faunus to no ends. He was vastly superior to himself in all things intelligent, was more than decent in a fight, and was a valued friend and strategist. And above all, he treated him like, a person, regardless of the tail currently drooping down his backside. Sure that was how most of his life was back in Vacuo, but he quickly learned that to be the exception and not the rule, especially after meeting Blake.

“Well according to Ozpin and Ironwood after reviewing the footage, they were pretty impressed with what you pulled off, so much so Glynda even was shocked. You managed to protect two of your friends whilst also dealing with someone even they find threatening. Weiss and Ruby are fine by the way, you were more banged up than them they were released not too long ago. And I mean have you seen how scary Glynda and Ironwood can be. I’d say that’s high praise man, own it, you’re a badass.”

Neptune stilled at that. Sun was about to pat himself on the back at a job well done before he realized that it wasn't the calming sort of still. He'd been with his best friend long enough to know the ‘calm before the storm' shutdown sort of mood his blue-haired friend gave off and this set off a blaring alarm in his head.

"Hey, Nep it’s alrigh-“

“Did you say… footage?” Neptune’s voice nothing at all like it normally sounds, dull and hollow instead.

Sun wasn't sure how to respond, knowing that lying would be ultimately worse but confirming whatever his buddy was fearing also seemed to be the wrong decision. After a tense moment, he nodded his head with some difficulty, unsure of what response he would get.

All the color drained from Neptune at that moment, the reality of his decision playing back to him in frames and blurs. The thing he was told to keep hidden at all costs or face dire consequence was now recorded and in the hands of the headmaster and general of the largest army in the known world. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to think the largest communications relay for miles wouldn't be heavily monitored, even with all the carnage of that battle fresh in his mind. He began spiraling into what he thought would happen, being dragged into a room with harsh lighting as the general stared him down with an iron fist before being pressed and interrogated. That they would want to examine him further, discover what he was, and when they found out… no, they couldn't find out.

_They can’tTheycan’tTheycan’tTheycan’t_

“Neptune!”

Sun cursed mentally as he leaned forward into his now hyperventilating friend. He doesn't know what caused this, only ever seeing Neptune react like this around water, but he knew what to do. He grabbed his panicking friend's hands and interlaced them with his own, wrapping his tail around their now joined hands as he leaned in close and whispered to him.

“Neptune it’s just us. You and me buddy. Thick as thieves through Vacuo, Mistral, and Vale. And whatever happens, I'll always be here. And you know I'm always ready to backpack it if we need to, just say the word. You know I love you buddy so please just calm down. I promise I'll help you, however, I can. 

Neptune felt the warmth of his leaders’ tail surrounding their clasped hands as he struggled to control his breathing, those three words, even if contextually not meaning what he wanted them to, grounded him in a way that gave him the tools to bring himself out of the panic threatening to enclose him.

Neptune didn’t thank him. Sun didn’t ask to if he wanted to talk about it. Both comforted by the ambient feeling of their hands that never separated. The sterile silence of a hospital room overpowered by the bonds of the two, communicating everything with nothing but their souls, inseparable as the hands they held, even if they weren’t keenly aware of how deep that communication truly was yet.

The moment eclipsed into a familiar comfortability that was dashed when the sliding door to the room was opened, headmaster Ozpin strolling in. The boys quickly releasing their hands as they did so, pink tinging both their faces unbeknownst to each other.

“Mr. Vasilias, glad to see you’re awake once more. I commend you for your actions at the dance last night. You showed true valor and finely tuned instincts of a promising future huntsman.”

Neptune preened under the praise unsure of what to say so he defaulted to his usual, overabundant humility.

"Thank you, professor, but I didn't do much, I couldn't stop her nor was I able to protect my classmates."

“Au contraire Neptune, you kept Miss Rose out of vital danger as well as kept attention on yourself to prevent harm to Miss Schnee as well. Take credit where credit is due.”

"I respectfully disagree sir, had a real Huntsman been there it would have played out much more favorably."

Sun rolled his eyes at that "For fuck's sake Neptune cut the bullshit and just admit you did well for once! It's tiring having to try and fight you all the time when you're clearly worth the compliments."

Neptune looked appalled that Sun would speak so caustically in front of their host. Ozpin merely chuckled.

“Too true. Listen to your leader, he has the position for reasons I understand very clearly, more so watching this exchange.”

Sun now understood Neptune’s reaction to the praise, unsure of how to react other than bouncing in his seat like a kid. Though he still was a bit frustrated at the situation.

“Yeah Neptune listen to your leader. Or talk to him at least, you didn’t think to include me on this little escapade? Do you know how fucking worried I was when I heard you were here and hurt while I was dancing at a party?” Sun’s tone was even, very rare was he to be in a no-nonsense leader role but it made the times he was that much more important.

Neptune was flabbergasted that Sun was so concerned, even more so that he would say such things in front of Ozpin no less, though the collected man hardly raised an eyebrow at this and very seamlessly transitioned.

“I see you two still have things to discuss. I’ll leave you to it.” Ozpin strode back from where he entered before turning one last time, “Though I’d like to speak with you more on last night’s events when you are able Mr. Vasilias. You know where to find me.” And with that he was gone, the once comfortable room’s aura now replaced with one of terse awkwardness.

“What was that all about Sun?” Neptune inquired as he tilted his head towards his distressed teammate.

"What do you mean? Exactly what I said!  You always do this! I get that you like to have the cool guy image but why do you have to always exclude me, especially when it's dangerous? Do you think I can't handle it? That I'm going to ruin your image or something? I don't get it, Neptune, you always help me with my crazy stunts why can't I return the favor?"

Sun spoke evenly though Neptune noticed his tail gave away the unbridled rage bubbling like magma as his tail snapped like lightning, this way and that.

“It wasn’t like that. I wasn’t exactly planning to get involved I just needed to cool my head from the party and saw something and Weiss happened to follow me outside so we ran over together. Plus you were having such a good time with Blake I figured I wouldn’t bother you.” Neptune huffed out without trying to give away too much. Sun being there would have been the absolute last thing he wanted, to see him like that, or worse had he been injured as well.

“And you don’t think Blake wouldn’t have rushed to help half of her team too? Or Yang for that matter! Dammit, Neptune when will you get it through that big brain of yours you like to brag about so much that I’m your teammate, and more importantly your friend, your BEST friend. Does that not mean anything to you? Does this not either?" Sun emphatically replicated their hands and his tail before releasing him once more as he stood impatiently for an explanation that would pacify him, unsure if there was one.

“It means everything to me Sun! And that’s the point! I would never ever risk your happiness or life over my problems or situations. Last night was one of the most terrifying nights of my life and you don't even know half the reason why. So don't sit there and tell me you want to help because I won't let you or anyone else gets dragged down by the issues that my very existence causes. I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to any of you because of me. Especially not you Sun, you're more than my best friend, you're my everything!" Neptune bit back acidly, shaking violently as he was giving into _her._

_Friends and loved ones are ultimately a weakness to be exploited. Let them leave you willingly and they can’t be used against you if you yourself turn them away._

“You think I can just sit back and accept that? That’s bullshit Nep. You don’t get to decide when or how much I can care. I want to stand there with you during those moments of fear and desperation, fighting just as hard as you to spit back in its face because that’s what we do! We’re Huntsman, it’s in our job description. Whatever you think you can’t tell me I can handle it promise, I’m not too stupid to handle it, even if I am a monkey.”

Neptune crawled into himself at that. “Sun… It’s not like that. I trust you more than anyone but this… no one can handle this. I can’t even handle it but I have to because it’s what I was dealt.”

Sun rose, uncharacteristically still, “… I guess I got my answer then. It doesn’t mean much of anything, does it? Am I just an inconvenience to you, a stupid Faunus who can't handle the truth right? Best to just blindly lead me around like the animal I am?"

Sun’s voice wasn’t loud but it echoed through Neptune’s core, heartbroken face as he reached for his friend only for him to turn around without waiting for another answer. Sun stormed out into the hallway only to run into team RWBY. Without even a greeting he fled past them, confusion at the boy’s actions guessing he came from Neptune’s room.

The four shared a look unsure of what they should do. Weiss took it upon herself to divvy up tasks.

“Ruby you’re with me, let’s go see Neptune. Blake, Yang I trust you can handle whatever’s going on with Sun?”

“On it. We’ll discuss later.” Blake dragged a confused Yang out the door as they began tailing Sun trying to catch up.

Ruby stared at her teammate before shrugging, she was here to thank Neptune anyways, she couldn’t remember much from the fight before besides that she passed out after Weiss and she was relatively unharmed. Ironwood filled in the missing details.

“I take it you split us up that way based on whatever conversation you and Blake had earlier?”

Weiss chose not to comment but gave her a slight nod.

“Come! We have a friend to thank and clearly he could use some help judging on what we just witnessed.

“Right! Whiterose is on the case!”

Weiss rolled her eyes as they walked towards Neptune’s room. Bracing herself for what she’s sure would be a long and emotional conversation.

* * *

 

_WHAT DID I JUST DO?_

Neptune all but screamed at himself as he let his tears fall in absolution. He did trust Sun, more than anyone, but to bear this burden is a trial for life, one he hoped he could take to the grave alone but fate has a funny way of doing the exact opposite of what you want when you least expect it. Neptune was content for the world to stop so that he could wallow in what might have just been the loss of his best friend, his partner, and his center due to the cursed nature of his upbringing.

Neptune’s isolation was interrupted with a polite knock to his door.

“Neptune? It’s Ruby and Weiss, may we come in?”

“J-Just a second” Neptune furiously wiped at his eyes and did his best to look tired instead of like he was just crying. With a deep breath and a final sniffle, he bade the girls entry.

Ruby came in first followed by Weiss; Ruby carrying her adorable dog Zwei and Weiss a beautiful bouquet of white and red flowers and a greeting card. Ruby sat her dog down on the bed next to Neptune before taking a seat across from him, Weiss replacing Sun's prior seat.

_No one can replace him_. Neptune tried his hardest to shake his mind of the sunshine that just stormed out, hatred and anger in his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” Weiss began laying a hand on Neptune, Ruby fidgeting in her seat but keeping quiet as she nodded also curious.

"I feel great, like a million lien!" Neptune attempted, pathetic at that. He knew even Ruby would see through that, let alone Weiss. His emotions were unchecked and it showed, his years of acting practice falling to the wayside, raw emotion could never stay behind a mask for long. He pets the adorable dog as he sidled up next to him rubbing against his side without a care in the world.

Weiss tilted her head with a knowing frown and even Ruby stilled at that, unsure as to whether it was the more pertinent thing to be hung up on right now. Weiss took the lead in the conversation.

"Well, that's… good. We came to offer our thanks for what you did for us last night. I don't remember all the details as I was the first knocked out of commission." Weiss frowned deeper at that, "But I'm to understand we owe our minimally injured state to how hard you fought to protect us."

“Yeah! You’re the best Neptune. That lady was crazy strong and you took her on by yourself! You’re amazing.”

“It… wasn’t that big of a deal.” Neptune gripped the small of his arm, reminded of the fallout he just had with Sun and the looming dread of the eventual conversation with Ozpin and Ironwood.

Weiss sighed, very familiar with the retreating tactics. She thought of a certain Faunus and smiled before returning her attention to the issue at hand. Clearly, something had happened unfavorable between Neptune and Sun and she had to discern what it was before she could act. Weiss had taken it upon herself to help these two idiots, and it seemed it would be a challenge befitting her particular skills. This may be a dirty trick, but it's always proved effective before and she needed to gauge the situation before continuing

"Yes well, I'm sure Sun was very proud of your actions last night. He seems to take great value in caring for his friends. Though he was plenty ruffled that he was excluded from last nights'… excursion."

Neptune took the bait Weiss laid but the reaction was unexpected. He gripped the sheets of his bed enough so that his knuckles went white as he cast his head down trying his best to hide his shaking.

Ruby somehow beat her from across the room as she stood before throwing her arms around the teen, Weiss taking a more passive comfort with a hand over his as he cried, neither girl asking what was wrong but pleading that he would say without prompt.

Neptune appreciated the comfort and took the hint.

“Man what a lame ladies’ man. I’ve cried more in the past two days in front of you guys than I even care to admit. Pretty sure I’ve gotten a hug from everyone on your team except Blake.” Neptune chuckled as he straightened himself out as best he could.

“If it makes you feel better I prefer you this way, Neptune." The scythe user said with a smile that not even the most heartless of creature could call anything but warm and inviting. She smiled with a hint of a smirk before continuing, "Besides nobody would buy you being into them the way you stare at Sun all the time."

Neptune immediately turned to Weiss, accusations on his lips but she held up her hands in a defensive ‘not me’ gesture.

“I did mention you weren’t that convincing, I can hardly take blame for you deciding to chalk it up to my intelligence rather than your obviousness.”

Both girls looked at him expecting him to continue but neither intent on pressing. Neptune sighed under the eyes of his friends boring into him with concern and worry.

“I may have…sorta confessed to him in a roundabout manner in the absolute worst way possible while also not telling him the truth about some other things, things I can’t tell anyone, and he thinks I don’t trust him and now I’m pretty sure he hates me. And I don’t think I can handle that.”

The poor boy’s crestfallen face after he explained the situation in full detail made Weiss’ heart clench. She would figure this out, as recompense for helping her and Ruby out of their dire straits, but also because she cared about Neptune. The Heiress felt her own team dynamic put her in the perfect position to do so. She knew Blake would feel the same way, hoping her teammate had managed to track down the retreating Sun as she sat herself down again before changing gears.

“How did you two meet?”

“You’re asking the wrong question, Weiss” Ruby spoke with a fortitude that denoted her status as team leader. She turned towards the confused Neptune before stating matter-of-factly.

“The actual question is, how did you meet your one and only partner?”

Neptune beamed at that. “It’s a long story.”

Ruby and Weiss stared at each other before sitting down again with the biggest ‘duh’ faces Neptune had sworn he’d ever seen before encouraging him to begin.

* * *

 

Sun sat along the Vale rooftops, frustrated feet swaying off the ledge he sat on as he collected his thoughts.

After everything they've been through together, how can Neptune just shut him out like that? Did he even matter? Was it all meaningless to him? Should he even care anymore, he didn't feel like he should.

_“Especially not you Sun, you’re more than my best friend, you’re my everything!”_

Except… that was a bold faced lie and he knew it. He cared so much, and that was why being shut out had hurt so badly. And he knew that Neptune was trying to keep him safe with whatever he was hiding, but dammit couldn’t he keep him safe too? Why couldn’t they keep each other safe? He didn’t mishear what Neptune said at that moment but in his anger, he chose not to acknowledge it and that… probably hurt Neptune more.

“Shit.”

“I’ll say.”

Sun turned to see Blake and Yang standing not too far behind him, wondering how they managed to find him. Blake answered without him even asking.

“I happen to have the most experience with running away, so I’m probably the best at finding others who do the same.”

Yang snorted at that “Best not make a habit of it. Don’t think I won’t deny you your fish dinners or break out the laser pointer again.”

Blake looked flushed at that before taking a seat next to the disgruntled teen. Yang rounded out the ledge sitting on the opposite side, silence scattered across the rooftop the bustling of city life below them.

Yang, the most impatient of the bunch broke the silence with her natural brazen carefree style.

“So wanna tell us why you stormed off from Neptune and are brooding up here like a dejected puppy?”

Sun paled in overdramatic abject horror. “Puppy? I’m at least 3 times cuter than a dog. I mean how can you compete with this?” Putting on his most dramatic pout he could muster for emphasis.

A boisterous chuckle left the fiery blonde’s lips “Well I’ve always been a dog person. Sorry, monkey boy. Though I have learned cats can be great too.” Sparing a sidelong glance to her teammate to see her input.

“You’re deflecting.” The tinge on her cheeks not unnoticed by Sun.

His tail drooped at that, knowing the cat Faunus was right he sighed running a hand through his hair, unsure where to begin.

“Ever since I’ve known him, Nep’s always been someone to throw himself into danger for the sake of others. It’s like impossible to travel without SSSN being dragged into some act of charity he makes a case for that we can hardly refuse. Faunus, Human, hell if there were sentient Grimm that were non-hostile he'd probably be their champion too. And it’s part of what makes him so amazing. He could be bloody and beaten with nothing but a shirt on his back and he’d make that into a bandage for someone who had a papercut if they needed it. He’s just that special.”

Sun realized he wasn’t giving a chance for their input but he didn’t care, once he started he couldn’t stop the words from pouring out.

“And he hides it behind this weird playboy thing to deceive people into accepting his help under false pretenses so he owes them or whatever and plays it off as he was just paying them back for him being an ass, but I know him like I know my own tail. He does it so that people won’t remember him or think they owe him a reward but he still helps them. And every time I’m right there with him, chastising him for not just being himself but also helping just the same. He’s my best friend I would do literally anything he asked me without a second thought. I care so damn much that when he does what he just did it hurts me so fucking bad that all I can do is storm out and punch a wall and cry because I can’t figure out what else I can do. I want to help but how do you help someone who won’t admit they need it in the first place? Doesn’t he realize how selfish that is, how much pain it causes me?”

Sun was breathing hard enough that he could feel his lungs crying out in protest with every labored breath as he finally let himself cry. And cry he did.

Yang grabbed his head and smashed it into her chest as he cried hugging him as best she could at the awkward angle with half her legs dangling over the rooftop, unsure what to say and sending a pleading look to Blake for help.

Blake contemplated this new information. Her heart lurched as Sun confessed his love for his teammate but didn’t even recognize he had. _Ninjas of Love_ be damned this was real romance and she’d be remiss if she didn’t try everything she could to assist her friends.  When Weiss had recruited her in her “matchmaking quest,” she’d had her doubts, not one to usually interfere in the private affairs but Weiss wasn’t kidding when she said these two needed serious help. Neptune didn’t seem much more than the typical playboy but hearing this, from Sun no less, opened her eyes to the fact that she wasn’t the only one who chose an Academy life to escape and change themselves into a different shape. She would do her best to try and get Sun to understand Neptune's perspective. She owed him that much.

"Most of my life I've run away from problems. I’m a former member of the White Fang even after leadership changed to its more aggressive ways you know now. And I've done things that I'm not proud of, things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. And I tried to do what Neptune is doing in a different way. He's pushing you away to keep you safe, I ran away to keep my team safe but also because the guilt and shame ate away at me and I thought I didn't deserve the friends I'd made, the team I was a part of.  And I will always regret the shame, anger, frustration, and sadness I caused as they desperately searched for me whilst you and I faced off against Torchwick.”

Sun looked up at that not sure where she was going with this.

“I’m not telling you not to be upset or that your anger and frustration is unjustified. What I am telling you is to not abandon him. If you love him as much Weiss claims he loves you, you basically walked out on him at his most vulnerable, and thinks you want nothing more to do with him. Don’t leave him feeling that way because that’s what will promote the most drastic and dangerous actions on his part. I’m speaking from personal experience there.”

Sun sat up suddenly staring at the Belladonna. “I-I never said I-“

“I know you didn’t but can you honestly tell me you don’t after that outpouring of emotion for your ‘best friend’ that that’s all you two are? “A rueful smile of intelligence graced Blake’s face as she stared both at Sun and the fierce fiery blonde behind her.

Sun thought for a moment. He honestly couldn’t deny Blake’s statement but he also never thought about that either.

“But isn’t that… uh not okay, to love someone who… y’know? Sun felt as though he was digging a hole for himself but his friends simply shook their heads in understanding.

“Hell no! It’s totally normal. That’s like saying I couldn’t date Bla- I mean a Faunus because they’re a Faunus. And I don’t think you’d agree with that would you?” Yang offered the anecdote as another way of understanding, everyone noticing her slip but no one saying anything, Blake’s smile still very apparent.

"It's understandable why he's confused by this. Vacuo and the rest of the world are polar opposites in more than a few ways. There unwavering acceptance of Faunus is substituted for their complete and utter bigotry about same-sex couples. Survival is of the utmost importance there so anything that could be synonymous with the end of procreation or against the status-quo, especially in such a harsh environment, I imagine would be met with casual indifference at the very best, and hatred rather commonplace. And while I doubt you partook in said behaviors I also doubt you really knew it's generally accepted as anything else in the rest of the continent, am I right Sun?"

Sun nodded to himself, realization dawning as Yang released him and he stood excited and energetic, all forms of frustration and anger wiped away as he finally had a name for what he felt for his best friend. All the times he felt strange just calling him just his partner, his best friend, he was struggling to find that one simple word that tied it all together.

_Love_

“I love Neptune?…. I love Neptune. I love Neptune!”

"Hell yeah, you do! Now go get your Moon, Sunny boy!" Yang fist bumped the Faunus as he ran off with a flip and a flourish, radiating his namesake's energy. The two watching him go.

“Well I’d say that was a job well done, wouldn’t you?”

Blake hummed in agreement. “We should probably follow him but before we do… I believe you mentioned something about dating a Faunus, got somebody in mind?”

"Oh shut up and kiss me you, idiot. You know our dance told you everything you need to know. Don't insult my faith in your intelligence."

"Hmm perhaps another dance first, Ms. Xiao Long?" Blake offering a hand in a polite gesture.

Yang grabbed her hand and roughly pulled the girl close.

“Anything for you.” And the two forgot the rest of the world on their private gala atop the concrete roof of a busy city of urban life below, eyes only for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening! :Dc. I realize these two may seem rather out of character with where I'm heading narratively, but I'll do my best to keep their personalities we all know and love throughout all the angst and plot restructure, and do let me know what you think!
> 
> In all seriousness, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Planning to try and keep uploads at least once a week, we'll see how it goes once school starts back up. Reviews and Criticisms always welcome! 
> 
> Next Time: The story of how our dorks met and some more heavy conversation.


	3. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are a bit on the shorter side. Decided to split them up instead of posting as one larger chapter as it fit thematically. Enjoy!

A boy with iridescent blue hair walked with purpose through the bustling Mistral markets. Perusing the local booths and in awe of the beautiful creations, foods, and general openness of the place.

_This is nothing like what I’m used to what if they figure out who I am and they tell her? Or what if they find me?!_

“-ir. Sir?”

“I’m sorry I zoned out. Would you mind repeating that?” The boy shook his head out of his thoughts as he refocused on who was speaking to him.

A young woman with olive skin and medium build approached him kindly. She wore a green cloak and had a small basket of food with her. The smell of Delicious baked goods wafting to his nose, the boy made a concerted effort to keep his mouth from watering.

"I asked if you needed any assistance. You looked as though you were spaced out a bit and weren't quite aware of where you were going." She said with such sincerity Neptune could hardly believe there was any disingenuous intent, much as he had been taught to mistrust others.

"Uhh yeah, I was actually walking around the market to see if anyone could direct me to Haven Academy. I'm a prospective student for the pre-huntsman course they're doing a trial run of." Neptune rubbed his red bracers, hoping the extreme awkwardness he felt wasn’t noticeable.

His worries were unfounded as the woman’s kind smile became even more radiant as she immediately latched onto Neptune’s arm and engaged him with a fervor the bluenette had never quite seen before.

"Amazing that you've been accepted at such a young age! I'm a huntress in training myself you know, from Beacon. Just finished up a solo mission and am due to return soon but I figured I would partake in some of the kingdom's culture before I went home! How fortuitous that I run into you! I would be happy to guide you to the academy. And it's a good thing I did run into you, you were going the complete opposite direction!" She giggles non-threateningly as Neptune blushes in embarrassment.

“I appreciate all the help...?”

“You can call me Gretchen, dear friend. And yourself?” This woman beamed happiness like it was her job, it was hard not to be infected.

“I’m Sa-.” Frowning at what he instinctually was going to say. Shaking his head with another radiant smile of his own. “Neptune, call me Neptune.”

“What a wonderful name. It denotes a graceful and elegant power. One that perseveres through the uncontrollable undulation of the very waves itself.” She said with an air of mysticism that had Neptune entranced.

“You certainly have a talent for flattery and getting people to smile huh?” Proving his point with the slight blush and smirk on his own face.

“With all the sadness we have on a regular basis, I find that a single smile, even caused by a random stranger may prove to be the difference of the day. I try to live by that philosophy.”

They walked towards the academy in comfortable silence Gretchen occasionally speaking of some nonsensical beauty she found in things that caught her eye. Before long, the two of them found themselves at the academy entrance.

“Well here’s your stop! If you ever find yourself in Vale around Beacon come look me up! I’d love to see you make your mark as a huntsman, something tells me you’ll be something to keep in the books.” She ruffled the young man’s hair as a friendly gesture, offering thanks in return as she turned to leave.

Spinning on her feet she ran back towards Neptune as he turned towards the grand hallway she caught up and whispered to him.

“Makes sure to let Lionheart know about your… needs. He’ll be sure to set you up with someone who can get whatever you’ll need.” Without waiting for a response, she scurried away leaving the boy dumbstruck.

_How did she..._

It doesn't matter, the advice was good and it wasn’t as though she could have said that with anything but well-mannered intentions. Though the fact she saw through him gave him the chills nonetheless.

As he entered the school he was blown away by the sheer beauty of the intricate decorum. Beautiful wooden fixtures of all shapes and sizes surrounded him and at the stairwell was a beautiful looking goddess reminiscent of the sea.

_It reminds me of mother..._

Neptune was dragged out of his thoughts when he heard harsh whispers and sounds of a struggle. He whipped his head around looking for the source of conflict. He crept up to a door that was slightly ajar peeking in.

“Dirty half breed!”

“What the hell is one of your kind doing here?”

“Go back to your filthy desert country with the Grimm where you belong!”

“Can’t believe the schools lowered themselves to this just cause the headmaster’s one of them.”

Slurs and other hurtful statements rained down on a Faunus, what kind he couldn’t tell with the bullies blocking his view as they hurled profanities and kicks in kind down on the boy, unable to defend himself as he was held in place by some sort of energy binding him to the floor, coiling around him like an angry yellow snake. Neptune observed that the fourth was further away not partaking in the physical beating his hands clapped together concentrating, most likely the culprit of the coils.

“You guys kick for shit. If you weren’t tying me down I’d kick all your asses so fast. You wouldn’t even survive a day in Vacuo.” His diatribe earned him a particularly harsh kick to the face.

Neptune had to admire the spunk as he turned away and weighed his options. Normally he wouldn't even consider doing anything. After all, ‘the strong survive and the weak will perish.’ But 4 on 1 hardly seems like weakness as just plain unfair. Not to mention he was in his predicament just for who he was, something Neptune had a deep kindling and empathy toward. He wanted to help people and he’d take his first step here and now!

He observed every angle, every point of entry and exit, and anything that could be a weapon for or against him and his opponents. His aptitude for situational analysis and adaptability had saved him countless times, and through use, it was sharply refined. He noticed that there was a Bo staff on the floor. None of the attackers claiming it, Neptune deduced it belonged to the Faunus. If he could reduce numbers and increase his own that would instantly increase the chances of success. However, he couldn't rely on the fact that the boy would assist him, still, the most reputable course of action would be to deal with the semblance user first.

With a quiet flourish, he unsheathed Celsior Resonare before charging up a shot in its gun form. He steadied his breath before violently kicking the door open.

“What the fu-“ was all the semblance boy got out before he was shot in the chest and shocked before Neptune delivered a swift but brutal roundhouse to the face, sending the boy flying a few feet into the wooden wall behind him. Neptune wasted no time in throwing his now transformed trident towards the unguarded bullies. He nailed one by his shirt and he was pinned to the wall. Rushing forward and delivering a brutal straight kick that has the boy doubling over unconscious as he reclaimed the trident. The other two pulled out their weapons to engage Neptune, his back to them now, but the now freed Faunus, broke out into a breakdance kick sweeping his feet in a circle while balancing on his hands and took out both of the attackers footings, falling flat out on their asses as they dropped their weapons.

The now visibly golden-haired boy flipped himself upward grabbing his weapon with his tail before standing and rushing over to Neptune.

“Thanks for the save man I owe you one.”

“Don’t thank me yet, we’re not done here. Three left still.” Neptune spoke never moving his eyes off his enemy as he switched again to his Guandao.

The coil semblance user stood up at this point, pulling out a stave, the two tripped ones following his lead as they pulled out a pair of tonfa and a curved scimitar respectively.

The two charged rather poorly and Neptune responded in kind with a parry followed by a punch and kick combination, disarming the scimitar user and knocking him to the ground, uninterested in continuing as he saw stars. Seeing that the Faunus has everything under control on his end with tonfa boy, he set his sights on the staff user, unsure of what to expect since he seemed to be the most skilled of the three. Flipping his goggles down, Neptune stepped forward.

“So did you actually do something to piss these guys off or they just being assholes ‘cause you’re not their brand of normal?” Neptune shouted as his weapon met with a horizontal staff, the bully using the leverage to push Neptune away before the man pointed the now glowing green tip, a burst of wind coming forth. Neptune jumped out of the wind bullets’ trajectory, landing with grace as he retook a defensive stance.

“The second one? I was just asking around looking for the signup sheet for the training program and these four led me in here saying it was here before jumping me. Didn’t know being a Faunus was a crime now. Vacuo never had any problems like this.” Sun spoke casually as he swung his Bo at an angle as to off-balance the nunchuck user before releasing a burst of concentrated energy on the floor before finally disarming him with his tail and a quick somersault kick.

“You sub-humans don’t deserve to walk around us and this guy is even worse defending your kind like some sick sorta pervert.” The staff-user angrily activated his semblance once more yellow tendrils reaching out to grab Neptune this time.

Unperturbed by the outburst Neptune coolly jabbed his trident into the ground before swinging his body weight and launching himself forward off of his weapon, dodging the tendrils entirely and head-butting the arrogant staff user's face. The man cried out in pain grasping his face as Neptune rubbed his head slightly, wincing at how hard the skull of this idiot was.

“You bastard you broke my nose!”

“And had I not intervened you would have broken all of this guy’s ribs so I think turnabout is fair play.” Neptune brought a hand to his head, frustrated how thick this guy’s skull was, in more ways than one.

The boy backed up against the wall before releasing his semblance a final time, his rage increasing the speed exponentially, Neptune was caught this time, unaware that it could be faster but ultimately unconcerned.

"Wow, you caught me good job!" Neptune spoke as if he were sitting through the most boring lecture of his life. "Though you forgot two things. One, you can't do anything without releasing me, now that your buddies are out of the picture if the heavily concentrated stance that makes you look constipated is any indication. And two... you do realize there's another person in here you're fighting right?"

The idiot in question has indeed forgotten as he turned to see the barrel of a gun pointed at him, more than ready to shoot.

“I think you’d better let him go before I actually get mad. I’m usually chill but you people are the actual worst.”

Neptune decided he'd had enough of being held, careful to wait until the Faunus and the bully were paying him no attention, the boy having walked past him and the bully staring down the barrel of his gun in fear. Suddenly the claw-like yellow tendrils froze solid before shattering. Neptune striding over to the quivering bully.

“Oh and three. Never underestimate an opponent.” Neptune spoke indignantly before sucker punching him clean. Neptune dusting off his clothes where the claws had grabbed him before returning to his forgotten weapon.

Neptune saw the awestruck look the stranger gave him as he twirled his weapon as it compacted before holstering it, turning to face him.

“Well that was certainly an introduction to school wouldn’t you say? I’m Neptune Vasilias.” Outstretching his hand in greeting as he spoke.

The boy met him eagerly, shaking his hand in earnest, “Sun... Sun Wukong. Thanks for the help man that was fucking awesome, definitely got the blood flowing. Though why’d you help me?”

“Let’s just say I can’t stand people who pick on others for who they are, born or chosen.” Disgust on his face as he bore holes into the four unconscious men with his eyes before turning away and really looking at Sun.

And when he did his heart jumped into his throat. Sun was... unfairly attractive with his open cut shirt leaving none of his well-defined abs to the imagination With an olive skin tone and sun-kissed hair and tail he really did look like his namesake. Neptune blushing as he realized he was ogling this person he barely knew. He took notice of the bruises around his arms, none of which were newly formed. Neptune carefully unsnapped his bracers around his own wrists before throwing them towards the boy, he caught them easily enough a confused look on his face.

“To protect your arms and wrists. I kept fidgeting and messing with them anyway, better they go to you since you seem to be more of a close-ranged fighter,” Neptune offered, trying to will away the warmth of his cheeks.

Sun blinked several times, oblivious to Neptune’s plight but shocked by how kind he was. The only rational thing he thought to do was to hug the boy in thanks.

"Thanks for having my back, Neptune. You've got a great friend in me if you want. Though I won't blame you if you don't, given the reputation it seems I'm going to have to deal with." Sun sighed slightly despondent as his tail swished, unsure what emotion the tail read as.

Trying to pretend he wasn’t flushed at the physical contact, Neptune cleared his throat, “Nonsense! I’m pretty much here with nothing but the clothes on my back. Besides, I’m sure I just made a few enemies anyways so I’d love to be your friend monkey boy.” He said the name lightly, made sure it was apparent he was teasing.

“Sounds like a plan Sea god.” Sun rose to the jab and returned in kind.

"A job well-done gentlemen." They both turned to see none other than headmaster Leonardo Lionheart applauding then as he entered the room, very obvious mane and a tail trailing behind him.

“I’ve been looking for the opportunity to expel team TINN for quite some time and now I have it.” He spoke with candor as he observed the damages to the room before turning to Neptune.

“I applaud you for both your bravery and you for your sympathy dear boy, what is your name?”

Neptune gulped before he opened his mouth to answer.

* * *

 

Neptune finished his retelling of meeting Sun with a look of fond remembrance as he looked to his audience.

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she clung onto every last word and detail of his story. Weiss, on the other hand, had a much more reserved response, though the light dusting of her cheeks betrayed her.

“Neptune you were so cool! I’ve always wanted to be able to help people just like you did and you did it before even being accepted into an academy formally!” Ruby shook with excitement and admiration.

Weiss agreed wholeheartedly though she had a more morose response.

“Those people were animals, more so than any average Faunus ever has been. And as difficult as it is to admit, my upbringing had me sharing those beliefs for a long time, though I never went so far as to attack an innocent as those barbarians did. I did look down on them though, Sun included when I first met him,” Weiss held her head down in shame as she continued, “It’s only thanks to my team that I was able to overcome such bigoted viewpoints. Moving forward I want to change the stained views my father has muddied the Schnee name with, starting with his blatant mistreatment of the Faunus.” Weiss raised her head again as spoke with an icy determination that belied a cool indignation towards the current state of her familial affairs.

“That’s not true Weiss! Sure you were biased about the White Fang but you never were mean to Velvet and you came around pretty quick about Blake too! You’re nothing like those guys!”

Weiss blushed at the adamant defense her leader came to for her, Neptune winking at her, only making it worse as he mouthed “get some ice queen.” Weiss’ blush deepening when she discerned what he signaled. The girl was quick to take the attention off of herself.

“Getting back to the main topic though, are you telling us you’ve loved him ever since you first met him?”

Neptune responded without missing a single beat.

“Yes. Maybe I didn’t realize it at first but when headmaster Leo put us on the advanced track together, most of our classmates bore down on us for being younger or Sun being a Faunus.  We were attached at the hip from that point on. It was pretty much us against the world until we were formally accepted into the school. For whatever reason the pre-screening class was full of elitist snobs from rich traditional families so there wasn’t much arguing their viewpoints as biased or wrong but that didn’t matter, so long as we had each other the rest of the world could have declared us evil and I would have worn that title with a smile, still would now. Even when we met the other half of our team, we were always the other’s partner.”

Passion didn’t begin to describe how powerfully he spoke about his love for Sun, to the point not even Weiss was entirely dry-eyed. Blake would regret missing this, what with her love for romance, though Dust willing they would be able to get them together. Weiss needed to attack the issue at its source though to make any true progress.

“And I’m going to assume that whatever you can’t tell him that had him leaving as he did is something dangerous, to yourself and others. Or a source of shame for you? Like that Blake was a part of the White Fang, perhaps?”

“Okay your ability to read me is getting almost scary now.” Neptune chuckles to clear the dread in his gut.

It didn’t work.

“I’m a Schnee, I’m pretty sure frightening is in the genetic makeup, it’s just more about how you channel it.”

Neptune and Ruby rolled their eyes at that, unable to deny the truth of it all the same.

Weiss could make an educated guess on one of the things he was hiding with some context clues but she wasn’t sure how to ask without offending Neptune.

“You’ve already got part of it figured out, I can tell with how pensive you look. You can ask, I’m not going to deny anything at this point, too tired to.”

Ruby looked incredulous that Neptune said that, had Weiss figured it out already?

“Neptune are you—“

“Neptune!” That boisterous yell he would recognize anywhere! Has he come back to yell at him more? Or maybe he wanted to try taking it out? All he knew was that Sun was at his door moments later, panting and out of breath. Yang and Blake not far behind looking rather flushed themselves, though perhaps for a different reason. Neptune looked at those eyes he loved to lose himself in, searching for what the boy was feeling. His tail swished in what he’d learned was Sun’s way of expressing anxiety. His eyes earlier full of anger and frustration replaced with careful anxiety and... hope?

“We need to talk.” Neither sure who said it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone, please tell me how the hell you choreograph decent fight scenes. I am lowkey dreading the Vytal Festival because I am constantly writing and erasing fights cause I think they are stupid or odd or don't fit the characters style. If anyone has any critique or input on the fights here and in chapter 1 do let me know!
> 
> Anyways Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, next should be out relatively soon given that it's finished and just needs to be edited and re-read


	4. Like Morning Follows Night

 

The two stared at one another before Sun relented and made a motion for Neptune to go first. Ruby and Weiss got up to join the rest of their team but Neptune held onto Weiss.

"Stay. You already figured it out, at least partly anyway, and it's thanks to you I'm even going to have the courage to face this at all. You all deserve to know."

Weiss and Blake shared a look at that. Interested to see that, between the two of them they were able to promote some sort of change, good or bad they couldn’t be sure yet.

Everyone crammed into the small hospital room, Sun the closest to Neptune once more as he replicated the hand gesture from before. Neptune grinned at the boy as he took a deep breath bracing himself.

Neptune felt bile rise in his throat as the memories tore through him like a hard wind that cut the skin like paper.

Nobody said a word but everyone could feel the chilling drop of the room’s atmosphere as he squeezed Sun’s hand so tight that some worried it might have hurt, but the boy didn’t even flinch his eyes focused solely on Neptune.

“I still can’t quite tell you guys everything and I promise it’s not because I don’t trust you but I don’t know if it’s safe to, I wouldn’t ever want to put any of you at risk and I stand by that.”

Blake nodded in understanding and Sun frowned at that but didn’t press the issue, taking notice of how difficult this was for his partner.

“My mother always told me when I was younger that before anything else that I should always be myself regardless of what society tells me, and while I didn’t quite understand it at the time, I do now. And maybe she did too but she was waiting for me to come to terms with it, to open up to her. I never did get that chance before she died.” Neptune trailed off.

Ruby nodded in solemn understanding. Knowing the pain of having lost parental figures all too well as she clutched at her necklace. Weiss putting an arm on her shoulder as they waited for Neptune to continue.

"My mother was a bona fide huntress through and through. One day when I was 11, she came home and told me to pack a light bag and that we were leaving immediately, never to return. I didn't understand the gravity of it at the time but did as she said nonetheless. We bounced around Anima a lot, eventually, we were… invited to join a tribe that lived outside the kingdoms, apparently, my mother was acquainted with the leader, and while she wasn't keen on it, it was the most stable environment she could provide for me so she decided we would stay there. It was a survivalist colony of sorts if you weren't bringing in resources you weren't valuable and you were thrown away. I was thrust in front of Grimm and had to hold my own pretty early on…"

“Neptune…” Sun horrified that his best friend had been through so much, though he couldn’t say he didn’t relate, Vacuo was terrifying anywhere outside the sparse settlements, mining facilities, and the academy.

The rest of the room held similar reactions staying quiet but the looks on their faces gave them away.

“My mom protected me as best she could, and worked twice as hard so that the group would allow me to stay as well. She was an amazing fighter and the feats she pulled off by herself were unparalleled. But… it didn’t last. She was stockpiling money and supplies to send me to Vale in secret. When the leader of the group discovered her betrayal, she… murdered her. I was only 13…”

Neptune shook with rage, salt streaming down his face, hands shaking in Sun’s as he tried to breathe and failed miserably.

Ruby and her teammates were flabbergasted. Yang’s eyes went crimson briefly before calming down, something not unnoticed by Weiss as she bowed her head in sorrow for her friend. Blake remained impassive, familiar with loss, but her heart softened at the boy’s grief, thinking briefly of her own parents.

Zwei crawled up onto Neptune’s chest before licking his face, tears no doubt being consumed. The boy couldn’t help but laugh, the tickling sensation mingling with his sadness. He took a shuddering breath before struggling to continue, petting the dog as he crawled back down and sat beside him in bed.

“Of course I wasn’t aware how Mother had died at the time, and that was used against me. I was told she met her end by some terrifying aqueous Grimm. For... reasons I don’t want to go into right now, the leader of this group took an interest in me after that and made me her special pet project of sorts after that. Had she not, I probably would’ve died a long ass time ago as I would not have been worth sheltering. That didn’t make it any easier though. She trained me to be a survivor, a weapon, a-”

“A killer.” Blake finished for him, everyone turned to her before seeing Neptune nod solemnly.

"I know that type of person all too well."  She offered no further explanation, everyone unsure of what to say to that.

Neptune took that as a sign to continue, “I endured four years of grueling training every single day, never enough to be up to her standards. Eliminating any and all weaknesses her goal, and every failure was met with starvation or some other punishment until I was up to snuff. Some days I almost thought about giving up completely.” The boy stopped, expression as dismal as it had been since the conversation began. Weiss gripped her arm tightly and everyone else looked piteous.

 “All the while I felt… wrong. Like something in the very fiber of my being was wrong with me. I couldn’t understand what I was feeling and to go to her was asking for another ‘training session’”. Neptune shivered at the thought, Sun tightening his grip, as if to assure him that he was here and no longer there.

"In a particular spurt of bravery, I decided to sneak into her tent while she was out on a scavenging mission with the majority of camp. I never felt the story she fabricated regarding my mother's passing was genuine and decided to see if there were any clues. And I found a letter addressed to…me, along with a hefty amount of money and food.”

_My dearest Salacia,_

_If you find this letter, then I am no longer with you. And forgive me for being unable to watch you grow into the capable young adult I know you will. Listen, my child, for I must be succinct. I have always told you to be true to your inner being. And I stand by that now. If I am correct in my assumptions, you may have begun to feel as though you are out of place within yourself. That you feel as though your body is not your own. If that is the case I implore you to follow that feeling wherever it may lead you and accept yourself wholly, no matter where it finds you._

_I have been gathering supplies to provide a better life for you than this. I earnestly hope that they will still be within your reach when you find this. Take this money and find a carriage that will take you to the city of Vale. There is a man at the address here who will help you find your way. He is like the half of you that resides in me, tell him you are my child and he will open his heart and home to you._

_I am sorry that I failed you and could not be there to see you enjoy life the way I had wanted to. Always remember that I love you, no matter what or who you decide to become. May the waves guide you, my child._

_Forever honored to be your Mother,_

_Amphitrite Vasilisa_

Neptune stopped, letting the others process the information. Closing his eyes as he braced himself for the disgusting comments, to be told how inhumane it was, how revolting he was.

Sun stood at that moment, untangling his hands from Neptune before moving closer with clenched fists and a leering gaze.

“You… You idiot!”

* * *

 

At that moment, before anyone could react, Sun leaned over the bed where Neptune lay, grabbed both sides of his face and tilted him until he was facing the Faunus before Sun smashed their lips together.

Neptune’s world exploded when Sun’s lips met his. It was rough, the position awkward and ridiculous, but that’s what made it so incredibly Sun, and Neptune wouldn’t have it any other way. Unbidden tears fell as Sun’s hands caressing his face fell away and found themselves behind his head trying to push him impossibly closer, deepening the closeness of their connection, a silent question across his lips as Neptune answered in kind as the two consumed each other like a last meal. The two completely forgetting or ignoring the fact there were others in the room.

Yang whooped with a fist in the air, using her other arm to shield her baby sisters’ eyes as Ruby shouted in protest climbing around the offending appendage.

Weiss and Blake shared a congratulatory high five, watching the two enamored boys find their other halves. Blake sighing in contentment seeing a romance that _Ninjas in Love_ couldn’t match play out in front of her, sparing a glance to Yang as she blushed.

Sun's tail swished back and forth in a motion that could only be described as pure elation, the boy pouring every emotion he felt for his partner. Neptune's conveyed the message was received as he stroked the soft blue locks. Far too soon for his liking, he stepped away, the necessity for oxygen winning out over his need to stay connected to Neptune.

Cracking his trademark smile that made Neptune’s heart melt every time, Neptune struggled to find his voice.

“I thought you-“

“Hey now. It’s my turn to talk your turn to sit there and look cute, m’kay gorgeous?”

Neptune blushed at the name, nodding as he smiled, Sun’s heart jumping at the genuine smile he rarely saw.

“Neptune you know you’ve been my best friend. The way we met cemented that, you running in to help me when you had no obligation to and the following year just proved to me how I just knew I was supposed to be standing next to you.”

“But that doesn’t-“

Sun lightly poked him in the forehead with his tail.

“What did I say? I’m not done yet.”

Neptune quieted at that, but not before he gave the tail a playful flick.

"I never could understand why I was made the leader of SSSN but I accepted the position gratefully and wanted to prove myself, mostly to you. Even after Sage and Scarlet joined us, I never once doubted that you would be my partner no matter what. And every stupid stunt you pulled helping other people I had no worries about following you through it all. I trust you and your nerd's brain to always know what you're doing, regardless of how ridiculous."

"Intellectual," Neptune said under his breath, a smirk on his face. Sun responded with a brief ruffle of his hair he always fussed about, noticing the orange roots that hid beneath.

“Which is why it always made me so angry when you shut me out like you did. It hurts like hell when I see you retreat into the shell you use on others. And every time I think ‘How can I make him know he’ll never be alone, that he doesn’t have to shoulder it all himself?’ I racked my brain for months trying to find an answer. It’s thanks to these guys,” gesturing towards Blake and Yang, “that I finally figured it out.”

Neptune raised an eyebrow at that. Unprepared for what the boy was going to say next.

Sun kneeled on the floor, reaching his hands over the guard of the bed to take Neptune’s hands into his own for the third time.

“I love you Neptune Vasilias. I love you so damned much that I'll follow you anywhere. Go where you want to, you know I'll never leave you. Like Morning follows night, I'll face your fight head-on. Regardless of who comes, what your name is, or who you are. So please, let me stay and help you like you help so many others."

Team RWBY was shocked at how romantic the usually carefree Sun was, unsure if they should even be present but appreciating the sentiment and giving the two their moment.

Neptune was freely sobbing now, uncaring who saw as he pulled Sun into his arms and squeezed for all he was worth.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted, no hoped, to hear you say something like that.”

Sun pat his head as he let the boy cry, the raw emotional outpouring even affecting him a bit as he subtly wiped at his eyes whilst he cradled Neptune. "Yeah well, you know I'm not the smartest banana of the bunch. Sorry, it took so long for me to catch up to the rest of us."

“Don’t be, you said more than I ever could have hoped. Besides, you were always worth the wait.”

Neptune broke the crushing circle encapsulating Sun to beckon the other four over with one of his arms, the other never leaving Sun.

“Get over here guys, family group hugs need more than just the two of us!” Neptune shuddering through each word, his tears interrupting normal speech flow.

Ruby was the first to react to that, hopping over with a skip and piling onto the three, making sure Zwei was a part of the hug. The other members of her team followed suit, Weiss on the outside, clearly not used to the mass of physical contact.

“C’mon Weiss you can do better than that!” Ruby giggled before pulling her closer.

They were a weird, complicated and awkward bunch, but the fact they all stood together here crying and laughing like idiots, proved that they made just as good a family as any other out there.

* * *

 

Team RWBY decided to give the two their privacy, with the promises to hang out again soon, Sun and Neptune were left alone with only the dull hum of the hospital room as ambient noise. Sun all but ignored protocol and jumped into the cramped bed, essentially spooning his partner, not that the boy was complaining. The two faced each other in a comfortable but fleeting silence, Sun was biting his lip in impatience, waiting for permission.

Neptune chuckled, “Go ahead and say what’s on your mind, I won’t bite… much.”

“I’m sorry.”

Neptune looked at him, incredulous. “What for?”

“I said some pretty awful things in my frustration earlier, things I didn’t mean, and I shouldn’t have reacted that way. I know you don’t think any less of me for who I am, especially with what you just told us.”

Neptune sighed, giving the boy a hug as he moved closer. “I forgive you Sun. You have a right to be upset and frustrated. I knew you didn’t mean it but I won’t lie and say it didn’t hurt either. I know you hate when people aren’t honest and that has always eaten away at me but I’m just… scared.”

Sun nodded, squeezing back in earnest. “I won’t push anymore, just promise if it ever gets to be too much you’ll come and talk to me? I feel so freaking useless when you just brush everything off with your cool guy act that I know as well as I do my own tail.”

“I can’t promise that I won’t have difficulties opening up, but I promise that I’ll try and do better, for the both of us. Anyways I can tell by that cute face you’re pulling you have stuff you wanna ask me, go for it.” Neptune ended with another quick kiss to Sun’s nose.

Sun eagerly unleashing an onslaught of questions at the permission to do so, “Does that mean you’re half-Faunus on top of being uh… trans? Is that the right word for it? Sorry I dunno a lot about this stuff. Who was the woman who put you through all that? Where was your dad? Why did you end up in Mistral instead of Beacon?”

"Whoa, whoa! Easy Sun. One question at a time. But yes I am half-Faunus and Trans. I mean the Faunus part of me is in blood only, I don't have any animal traits or anything. That's… okay right?"

“Dude. Like I said, I’m with you no matter what. Who cares if you were born one way, I met you this way and I like you just the way you are. Quite a lot in fact, why I do believe I love you even.” Sun quipped as he snuggles closer to the boy.

Neptune softened at that before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Hey, if it gets me more of that I’ll say it anytime you want.”

Neptune rolled his eyes at that but found the terms agreeable nonetheless.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you conveniently forgot to answer my other questions, but I’ll let it slide for now. It’s been a rough day and I don’t want anything else but to see you smiling and laughing for now.”

“I might be willing to go along with that. So long as you agree you’re my boyfriend now.” Neptune said with a teasing smirk, but Sun knew better than to joke about that.

“Hey now, remember what I said? Like morning follows night. You’re stuck with me man. Regardless of whoever is after you or what comes next.”

Neptune’s heart swelled at the surprising romantic he found in Sun, as well as his perceptiveness. He caught onto the fact that he was in hiding from his past. He inwardly chided himself for doubting his leader. Suddenly, he pulled out his scroll pointing it towards them.

“Say cheese!” Neptune swiftly covered his face, hating his picture taken but he’s sure the blush on his face as Sun kissed his cheek was more than noticeable in the image. Before he could even react, he heard the tone of a send notification several times.

“Who on earth did you just send that abomination to?” Neptune asked incredulous, though his laughter gave away he wasn’t all that bothered by the gesture.

“To our group chat with Sage and Scarlet, as well as everyone we just saw earlier.”

Sun’s phone pinged with notifications as he turned it so that both of them could read it together.

_Scarlet: Finally! Now I can stop pretending there’s no sexual tension between you two. And now Neptune won’t complain about how much he can’t have you when I style his hair for him._

_Sage: Congratulations you two! I cannot wait to hear the story later! We look forward to seeing you at the Vytal Festival!_

_Scarlet: I don’t know why you bastards insisted on going early… I expect you to find me several new clients as recompense!_

Neptune’s face went a deeper crimson at Scarlet’s text. Cursing his teammate for outing him so matter-of-factly. Sun chose not to comment but was relishing in the face Neptune was making. Sun’s phone pinged a few more times in another window.

Blake sent back a mirrored image of the same picture, Yang kissing Blake, though her face was uncovered and she was smiling.

_Ruby: Ugh you guys are infectiously adorable I cannot deal with all this cute!_

_Weiss: I wasn’t aware everyone was into Voyeurism…_

_Ruby: You’re just jealous Weiss!_

_Weiss: Oh certainly. I’m happy for everyone regardless._

Neptune laughed at the exchange, sitting up.

“You guys are the best, honest.”

“Don’t sell yourself short there Nep. What do you say we blow this joint and go get some Noodles to celebrate? My treat!”

“Sounds like a plan! Though what pray tell are we celebrating?”

“Uhh, the fact I can show you off as my badass boyfriend? What else?” Sun said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“If you must. Though you may regret treating me. I could eat an Ursa right about now.” Neptune failing to act disinterested as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand before rushing out the door, feeling flighty and happy for the first time in who knows how long.

“Sounds like a good first date to me as any, let’s bounce!”

* * *

 

"So what exactly happened last night, we saw a couple students and Ironwood leave but no one seems the wiser," Emerald asked within the safety of their dorm room.

“Nothing I couldn’t handle. Just some lowly students poking their noses into our business. Though I do think there may need to be some revisions to the plan if my theory checks out, I’ll need to confer with our clever little friends before anything concrete comes of it.” Cinder crossed her legs in contemplation.

“Whatever. So long as I get to kick ass and take names at the tourney I couldn’t care less.” Mercury said from his chair, the epitome of lazy indifference.

"Not to worry there Mercury, your moment will come. As will ours. All we need to do now is wait for the pieces to fall into place for our stage to be set and the spotlight to steal the show." Cinder rose and turned to leave, deep in thought, leaving her associates to their own devices as she pulled out her scroll.

_It’s time I learn what exactly happened ten years ago._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this might have been a bit exposition heavy and guilty of some of the same kinda sitting around rooms talking as Volume 5 had but I did my best to interweave the information with the emotional weight and letter, let me know what you thought! 
> 
> I'm unsure of whether the WOR episode of Faunus retconned the original statement of one human and one Faunus mating having it be either a human or the matching species of Faunus of the Faunus Parent. Qrow narrates it as "usually" it was the latter so I wanted to explore the depth of isolationism on both sides of the former in future chapters.
> 
> Also for those Curious on the name References   
> Salacia- Roman goddess, wife to Neptune. Greek parallel being Amphitrite   
> Since Anima/Mistral has Greco-Roman influences I decided to play with that a bit  
> Celsior Resonare- I was mostly playing with translate to find something that I liked for Neptune's weapon since it is currently unnamed. Resonare means Echo in Latin and I honestly am not sure where I got Celsior but I dug it and it stuck.   
> Vasilisa- Greek word denoting matriarch in the form of empress or queen. I imagine this might have actually been where Neptune's last name stemmed from since I immediately drew connections to it when I first heard it. 
> 
> Anyways Thank you for reading and I again look forward to any comments you have to share!


	5. From Dates to Deliverance

               Chapter 5

Neptune downed his fifth bowl of noodles, an incredulous-looking Sun next to him. He almost regrets saying it was his treat… almost.

After paying for their meal, the couple took a walk through Vale, holding hands all the while as they walked with no particular destination in mind, ruminating on their new relationship.

“So can I ask you something Nep?”

Neptune nodded.

“Why didn’t you think you could tell me about all that before now? Did you think I would reject you? Or think less of you?” Sun looked dejected, as though Neptune had already answered in the affirmative.

“Actually no I didn’t. I fear that reaction with most people but I never had that fear with you. However, take a look around us right now and tell me what you see.”

Sun did as he was told and didn't see anything in particular. Just a normal crowd of shopkeeps and general pedestrians walking around during your average day. He turned back to his partner, Neptune speaking before he could even ask.

“Look harder and you’ll see it.”

Sun wasn’t sure where this was going but acquiesced none the same. Paying particular attention to people’s faces, he noticed that many people were sparing them sideways glances, whispering under their breath. Some even sneering or glaring daggers at the two holding hands. Sun instinctively dropped his hand from Neptune’s, flinching when he realized what he did and he looked to Neptune, seeing the frown made it even worse.

“You see? People are always watching, waiting to do something to those unlike them, it’s mob mentality. It's the same reason Blake wears her bow. To have a chance at a life free of judgment based on who you are is to hide who you are entirely. Many would call that cowardice, shameful even, but when the entire world has burned you for being yourself, wouldn't you want to become someone else?" Neptune stopped walking and motioned his boyfriend to sit on the bench they came upon, Sun thinking hard about what he was told.

“And you’ve already experienced first-hand bigotry for being a Faunus. Now imagine that but also being Trans AND Gay on top of it, not even mentioning the fact I’m half-Faunus even though I’m human in terms of features, which alienates me from both sides of the conflict.”

Realization dawned on Sun’s eyes as he thought about what that would feel like, sadness for his boyfriend resurfacing.

“Not that it’s anyone’s business of course, or that it’s even apparent for two out of three. Still, I didn’t want another reason for you to have to experience being assaulted or worse for who you associate with on top of everything else. I’ve dealt with it all my life, was conditioned by it but I couldn’t stand the thought of you being hurt because of me, I still can’t honestly. Being Faunus only through blood without the traits has its own interesting kind of isolation to boot. I can blend in without being labeled or treated like a second-class citizen but I’m looked at as a human by the Faunus and shunned. Conversely, I feel disgusting being openly associated with people thinking that I share their racist views on Faunus. I can never decide if the dice roll of fate there was better or worse.” Neptune chuckled, though Sun could it was hollow and bitter.

 Sun lurched in pain at how flippant Neptune was about all this as if all the hatred he bore for living how he wanted was the most natural thing in the world. Sun grabbed the boy and kissed him for all he was worth as he hugged him at the same time. Neptune's surprise faded to warm comfortability as he let himself be lost in Sun's warmth on the chilly fall day. When they parted Neptune's face read a question he was ready to answer.

“I just wanted you to know that I love you and I’m sorry for all the shit the world has dealt you but I hope that I can make it better just by being here with you.”

Neptune smiled that rare genuine smile that Sun hoped wouldn’t be so rare anymore.

“You already have me over the ocean and moon, Sun.” Neptune snorted at the ironic use of his name.

“You nerd did you seriously just make a joke when I’m trying to be genuinely romantic and shit? And a fucking pun of our names of all things?” Sun grinned in mock horror.

Neptune snorted in delight, “It wasn’t intentional honest! And I’m an intellectual thank you!”

“Whatever you say Sea god. But seriously, I’m here for you now, so don’t go shutting the world out the next time a crisis comes down on you, alright? And I do say next time because knowing you, you’re bound to get into one just as much as I’m gonna be chased by police again at some point.”

“And If I say no Monkey Boy?” Neptune taunted with no real weight.

“Then you get no more kisses or romance from me. And don’t lie and say you aren’t a freaking romantic because I will call you on that bullshit. I know you’ve read that trashy smut Blake keeps in her room and you have your own copies of equally sappy novels”

“ _Ninjas in Love_ is a masterpiece worthy of the epics and don’t you dare ever say otherwise! Don’t get snappy just cause you can’t understand the fine arts, you uncultured baboon.” Neptune crossed his arms and looked away briefly.

Sun stilled at the jest and Neptune turned back to see a hard line replacing the normally radiant smile and now drooped tail wrapping around his bandaged leg.

“Sun?”

“I… don’t like being called that.” The normally carefree voice was devoid of emotion as he spoke with a chilling tone, Sun was rubbing his wrists as he stared at the ground, avoiding looking at Neptune as his tail wrapped around his bandaged leg.

Neptune looked aghast, appalled at himself for his callousness. Unsure of what the reaction actually caused, Neptune chided himself for he should know better than most the fine line between teasing and trauma, horrified he had fucked up. Sun had suffered plenty due to racist bigots against their kind, something he himself could be spared, and as much as he wanted to know and help, he didn’t dare ask, he didn’t have the right to. Still, he hated seeing the otherwise vibrant boy so still and dejected as he pondered what to do, a disgustingly perfect idea came to his head as he smirked.

“Did you know that when her team was in trouble, Ruby Rose to the occasion as the team leader?"

Sun looked up confused at first, realization dawning on his face as he tried his best to remain stoic, not wanting to give the satisfaction to Neptune’s awful joke.

"Weiss' favorite dessert is most definitely Weiss Cream. Schnee, what I did there?"

Sun stifled the chuckle but his body betrayed him as he shook slightly, he still remained steadfast in his attempts to stay downcast.

“I bet Blake would be a-Mew-sed right now. I could totally Blakemail her.”

Sun snorted but still hadn’t broken yet.

“I bet Yang would know how to get rid of a Long face. Don’t leave me yanging Sun”

Sun erupted in a full body chuckle at the final pun, “God you’re just the worst,” No longer able to hold in his mirth as he burst out laughing in hysterics. Neptune followed suit and the two laughed like idiots as everyone stared at them as if they were insane, the two uncaring as they enjoyed each other’s laughter.

 As the moment eclipsed the two sat beside each other enjoying the bustle of the city.

“Hey, not that I’m not ecstatically happy but I have to ask, what made you figure out you loved me?”

Sun wasn’t surprised by the question as he thought of the best way to answer. Neptune staring off at nothing in particular.

"Well, Vacuo wasn't exactly the most open about this kind of thing. Out there it's all about survival, love wasn't really something you had time to focus on. And maybe this is kind of dumb, but I didn't really know it was… allowed, to like a guy as one, if that makes sense?"

Neptune nodded in understanding, urging the boy to continue with a look.

“Like I mentioned earlier, Blake and Yang followed me after I stormed off and after talking to them I realized that what I've felt for you for a long time that I could never quite describe. That feeling of always wanting to be next to you. For you to be the first person I tell an awesome story to. For you to praise me or be proud of me as the team leader. It's honestly stupid I couldn't place what all that meant until someone pointed it out to me."

Neptune frowned at the word stupid but still stayed silent, waiting for his partner to finish.

“Anyways, once Blake told me what my little rant meant it was like a light bulb that was sitting in my head just waiting to be turned on finally did. I knew what to call all these assorted questions and feelings I had towards you.” Sun turned to him with a look that could only be described as earnest.

"I love you, Neptune," Sun spoke with shining confidence as he pulled the boy in for a chaste kiss, holding him there as he conveyed all the feelings he’s had for much longer than he understood them, delighting in the deep blush Neptune had as he responded in kind. The two separated far too quickly for either of them, Sun blushing at the thought.

“You’re cute when you blush you know, I’ll have to make sure to find all the shades.”

Sun pouted at that. "You are so unfair, man. I can't keep up the suave flirt you are."

"Well, you've already melted my heart twice with how romantic you're turning out to be so I think all's fair in love and war."

Sun wondered, "My turn for a potentially difficult burning question?"

Neptune acquiesced, unsure of where this was going.

"How did you know you were, uh, Neptune? For lack of a better way of saying it without someone overhearing or being offensive.”

Neptune smiled at his boyfriend’s careful curiosity, even if he was stumbling through his words.

“I think I knew a lot longer than I thought but I didn’t know what it meant. You remember the feeling my Mom described in the letter I mentioned?”

Sun nodded, figuring that was where it began.

"Well, when I escaped and made my way here to meet with her friend. Speaking of, I should probably visit him while we’re here, it’s been a while, perhaps I’ll introduce you sometime…” Neptune trailed off a slight smile on his face, “Anyways, my mom was pretty intuitive and had the foresight to include him on some of the details so he made the transition pretty painless, but I hadn’t fully understood til I did my own research as to what I wanted. I decided I would take the opportunity to decide who and what I wanted to be and set out to change it my own way. It helped that I’d already needed a new identity, I doubt I was going to stay hidden very long otherwise. I reinvented myself from the ground up, from the way I dressed, to my hair color, to my name, my mannerisms, and eventually my body. You met me when I had already fully accepted myself as who I am today, Neptune Vasilias, no longer Salacia Vasilisa”

Sun didn’t really know what to say so he opted for a hug, which Neptune accepted quite readily. When they parted Sun reassured the boy, “Well I’m happy to have met you, we’ve been partners ever since, even if you’ve developed some terrible pun habit from Yang.”  

"Don't pretend you don't find them hilarious. And my puns are way superior to hers! I even got Blake laughing at some of them and you know she's hard-pressed to even smile half the time."

“I think a certain blonde may be to blame for that more than your puns being funny.” Sun thought of the picture on his scroll, happy both of them got their partners in the end.

 “And to think I thought you were interested in her this whole time and was moping and venting about it to Weiss.” Neptune chuckled in remembrance.

“What?! No way man she’s like the cooler older sister I never had, that would be so weird.”

“But she’s younger than you isn’t she?”

“Can you honestly say she isn’t the more adult of the two of us?” Sun spoke softly as he leaned back into the bench.

Neptune’s demeanor softened, “You know I really wish you wouldn’t always put yourself down right away. Just cause you’re carefree and laid back that doesn’t equate to careless and stupid. You are the leader of SSSN for a reason, and don’t let me hear you saying otherwise or I will actually kick your ass, first date be damned.”

“Look who’s talking man. You literally crafted an entire method to help people while making them think like you owe them by being a giant flirt to the point it’s obnoxious. I’ll make you a deal, I’ll try and be more conscious of the fact I’m not undeserving of my role if you be yourself more. No more beating ourselves up and if we do the other person has to call us out. Deal?”

Neptune gave it some thought. It was exhausting trying to be so guarded all the time but he’d done it for so long he wasn’t sure how to be normal except around Sun and his few friends. Sighing in defeat, he relented.

“Fine, if it gets you to stop being so damn hard on yourself I suppose I can be a bit more “me” as you put it.” Sun lit up at that as he and Neptune stood from the bench. Birds atop the city skyline flying off as they did, Neptune not missing a blackbird flying off separately from the others before sighing, getting tired of the same motions again and again.

“As much as I want to end this day on this lovely moment. I really should go talk to Ozpin. It’s probably not a good idea to keep him waiting very long.”

 _I’d rather crawl into bed and hide, with Sun, if he’d let me_.

“I take it I’m forbidden from coming with?” Sun spoke with a frown, frustration apparent.

Neptune nodded solemnly at that, “I know it’s probably really annoying but I promise I won’t keep it from you for too long. I just, need to process and figure out how to tell you. Today was just the tip of the iceberg, and explaining it now would probably be sensory overload, for both of us. That, and I honestly have no idea how this is gonna go down.”

"I get it, man, I do, but that doesn't mean I won't be annoyed or mad about it ‘til you do. I promise I won’t lash out again though, you didn’t deserve that.” Sun flinching as he recalled what he had said out of anger to his friend.

“We’ll have to agree to disagree there, it was somewhat deserved, and I understand why you felt that way, but if it’s any small comfort you were the first I’ve told any of this since…” Neptune gripped his the small of his arm, unsure of how to phrase it. He brushed his hand through his hair, reminding Sun of something as he smirked.

“By the way, you should re-dye your hair soon. Your roots are showing.” Sun skillfully changed topics, noticing Neptune’s discomfort.

Neptune gasped in mock horror. “Criminal! I’ll have to book an appointment with Scarlet as soon as their ship arrives.”

“With how much he charges I’m sure he’ll be delighted.” Sun teased.

“Speak for yourself, I get a discount.”

Sun gasped. “And he charges me full price!? That’s gotta be like charges for mutiny or something.”

Neptune rolled his eyes as they made their way back to campus, trying to hide the dread of speaking to Beacon’s Headmaster, Sun also quite unsure how to answer that burning question Neptune left him.

* * *

 

Sun parted with Neptune once they hit Beacon’s grounds, worry at the forefront of his mind as Neptune left almost as despondent as he was when he’d shouted at him.

Sun decided he’d laze about the library only to stumble upon the most intense game of _Remnant: The Game_ he thinks he’d ever seen.

“Weiss destroy them with your Atlesian military! They stole all my dust and raided my villages!” Ruby all but ordered.

"With pleasure, take this, you rapscallions!" Weiss pointed as she advanced her troops on Yang's Shade Academy.

Waving her hands in exaggerative dramatics, “Oh no! Whatever will I do?” Eyes towards Blake as she silently flipped over her trap card, Grimm sand pit.

“Ha! Take that Ice queen. All your forces fall into the infested trap and are wiped out!” High fiving Blake as she snuggled into her. “Ain’t my girl just the best?”

Blake smiled under the praise though was much quieter, “Your intensity of this game probably isn’t well suited for the library, but that was a rather careless move Weiss, especially with Yang’s fondness of traps.”

Weiss seemed unperturbed as she bit back, “Oh I don’t think so at all dear Blake.” Looking to her game partner with an evil glint, Ruby flipped over a trap card of her own. Atlesian Air Support.

Yang burst up in shock, her army massacred and her kingdom conquered, removing her from the game. “What! No way?!”

Ruby and Weiss put on their best smug faces. “Don’t mess with girls in combat skirts!” Weiss yelled as Ruby said something about Whiterose, Weiss blushing as she did.

“I never would have pegged Ruby of all people for the conniving type.”

The four turned to face Sun as he took a seat at their table Ruby exclaiming in glee before rushing up to him in a burst of speed.

“Sun! Tell us everything! How was your date? Where’s Neptune? What did you guys do? Was it romantic?” Ruby twinkled as she ranted off a million questions before being curtailed by Weiss pulling at her neck and returning her to her seat. She was just as curious though, the board game forgotten, she had basically won anyways. 

“Whoa slow down there. You are way too intense after playing this game. It’s a wonder Neptune managed to beat the three of you.”

“He swore he’d never tell anyone!” Yang angrily punched the table in mock shock.

“Pfft. You think he hides anything from me?”

The four took notice of the dreamy look in Sun’s eyes as he thought of Neptune. Ruby giggling in excitement again.

“But to answer your question, the date went really well. It wasn’t anything all that fancy just a day in Vale with some good food and even better conversation, though it got a bit heavy at certain points.”

“Understandable, given today’s earlier events," Blake spoke evenly.

“Yeah…” Sun scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “Can I ask you guys a question?”

“Shoot.” Yang offered with a quick lean back of her chair, the board game she lost tragically all but forgotten.

“How do you tell someone you love them?”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you do that already earlier?” Weiss inquired with a tilt of her ponytail.

“I mean yeah I did, and I told him about our talk too. I think he might have a hard time believing it though.”

“WHAT?” Blake of all people shouted in outrage as the student populace all stared at her with a grimace for disturbing the library environment, chastised she sat back down and repeated her exclamation at a more appropriate volume level, Yang rolling her eyes, though she too was confused by the question.

“But but, you were so romantic earlier! How can he not believe you?” Ruby clearly upset the two were already having issues.

“It’s not that simple. He does know I love him but I think it’s more than that. I think he’s denied the idea of this happening for so long for it to happen so suddenly has made him feel weird about it. I want to reassure him and am trying but I’m not sure it’s sticking yet.”

Weiss contemplated, "I see. Well, I don't really see how the four of us can help you with that. We can't define your relationship any more than you can. And these two," foisting her game pieces towards Blake and Yang, the losers tasked with cleanup. “Have only recently gotten together after traipsing around another for almost 2 semesters now.”

“Hey! Least I got game Snow queen, and like you can talk in the pining department.” Subtly eyeing her unaware sister with a smirk as she accepted the pieces and filed them away in the game box, unnoticed by her leader as Weiss went scarlet.

“I- I have no idea what you’re talking about you simpleton.”

Blake, ever the voice of reason left her team to their own devices before turning to Sun.

“I think you have a pretty good idea of how you feel. I think what you’re really asking is how to express it, right?”

Sun nodded. “I think it may also have to do with the fact he feels guilty I may deal with more stares or whatever from assholes for being with him. Which I don’t give a shit about but Neptune, being who he is, still would feel guilty about it anyway."

“That’s what I figured, what with his no doubt strenuous efforts to keep up appearances I doubt he wants to drag anyone, especially you, into more discriminatory behavior from others. I understand the sentiment, and I'm sure deep down you do too, even if you think it's worth it.”

Blake hummed for a moment in thought before continuing, "Not to mention up until today, he was under the impression you would never have eyes for him and liked me. And whilst we both know that was never on the table, I imagine the  reversal of what he had observed is contributing to his disbelief."

Sun nodded, recalling what his blue headed boyfriend said earlier when they were alone. “But I don’t care about that, he’s worth any sort of dirty looks or glares or even fights! He always has been, but I’m no good with words and he’s ridiculous with them and so over analytical that I can’t figure out to say everything I need without him finding a way to refute it.”

Blake recalled the earlier scene in the infirmary shaking her head, “You underestimate your ability with words or how powerful they can be Sun. We all saw it.” Gesturing to her team who had rejoined the conversation listening intently, nodding in agreement as Blake mentioned them.

“I… may have a solution for you. Though it depends on your level of comfortability.” The Schnee spoke up with a casual uncertainty unlike her.

“Well I’ve been racking my brain for a while now so I’ll take any suggestions, I’m willing to do anything.”

“How are you in front of a crowd?” The heiress asked in turn.

Everyone turned to her like she was crazy as she relayed her plan.

* * *

 

Neptune walked into Ozpin’s office, cool and collected, just like he was trained. This was the moment he feared ever since he enrolled at Mistral, only he wasn’t expecting it with Ozpin. He wasn’t sure what to expect, only having conjecture and reference to go off, but it didn’t help his nerves all the same.

"Ah Mr. Vasilias, glad you could join us," Ozpin spoke from his coffee mug filled with hot chocolate that he was seldom without. Glynda Goodwitch and General      Ironwood turning to face him.

Neptune feigned cool indifference as he brushed off the stares of perhaps the most powerful men and women in the kingdom, who all had their eyes on him.

_“If it ever comes to the point you confront him, always be on your toes, question, interrupt, and look for deceit. Take nothing at face value. He is not to be trusted. I made that mistake and paid the price. Make sure you don’t play into his hands Salacia.”_

“It wasn’t my first choice of where I would be but it’s not exactly like I had the option to not show up.” Neptune crossed his arms in frustration as he took a seat.

“My apologies Mr. Vasilias but the attack on the CCTS tower has the propensity to be an international incident so we are simply following the necessary steps to ensure we can discern the root of the problem right away.” Ironwood offered, inwardly impressed by this child’s inherent ability to seem flippant in the face of such authority figures. He wasn’t sure why he had this attitude but this was proving to be interesting.

Neptune scoffed at that. "Yes, and your idea of a response to said discourse is to discuss it inside that very tower as if whoever attacked last night isn’t listening in to two of the most powerful individuals in Remnant, as well as a well-respected huntress, conversing like a secret cabal? That’s rather arrogant, even for you General Ironwood.”

Glynda pushed up her glasses at that. This student was very defensive as if already accused of something. At the same time couldn’t discredit his claim, sparing a wary glance to Ozpin, wondering if he’d thought of the idea as was being implied or if this was new to him as well.

“I see you’ve been thinking on the incident. That’s good to know, your instincts are well-refined. I can see why Leo put you in the advanced track." Ozpin offered an air of casual indifference infuriating Neptune even more. 

“Save it. Flattery will do nothing to appease my attitude so you may as well just talk plainly. I’m almost 100 percent certain what direction this is going and I’m not really interested in the small talk leading up to it.” Neptune spoke with a rigid bitterness than was backed up by his posture.

Ironwood rose at the words, “Young man I don’t think you-“

Ozpin held up a hand at that, "James that's enough. Clearly, we haven't been giving him enough credit. Child, he may be in terms of age, this exchange alone proves he is much keener to what's happening then we ascertained."

Neptune scoffed at that, “Yes I’m sure your ‘eyes’, oh excuse me, ‘eye’ ascertained plenty. He’s pretty obvious, you know. Maybe not to most, but I don’t think crows are indigenous to this area so he doesn’t exactly blend in well.”

The adults shared a grim look at that. They had sorely underestimated how informed Neptune was and he wanted to make it abundantly clear from the onset that he would take absolutely no bullshit from any of them. He knew he was holding a royal flush and he flaunted it.

Glynda was taken aback by the brusque diatribe, from a student no older than 20. She composed herself quickly and tried to be the voice of reason.

“Neptune I understand your frustration but-“

Neptune bridled at that head snapping towards her as he stood and turned his back on those in the room. A deep, guttural laugh as he turned to face her once more.

“Oh you do, do you? Please tell me Professor Goodwitch, tell me how you understand as a child not even in his teens, ostracized by the world and living with thieves, pillagers, and murderers with only your mother as a buffer, unknowing as to why your life was uprooted. How you understand a mother forced into an impossible world under the guise of a choice, a ‘choice’ foisted on her by your boss.” Neptune thrust his arm forward indicting Ozpin before continuing, voice shaking with a fury that could only be described as carnal. 

“Tell me how you understand she fled that, leaving her entire life behind with only her 11-year-old, struggling just to keep herself and said child alive. Tell me how you understand that struggle for years, only for the person whom she trusted implicitly to murder her veiled in an act of so-called mercy for her ‘weaknesses’. Tell me how you understand being not even a teenager thrust into this world’s unforgiving cruelty; fighting Grimm and hurting others just to survive because you think that’s all the world has to offer. Tell me how you crawled, and cried and fought your way to a better life, to a better you despite all the odds, only to realize you were chained to a fate you never asked for, the only remembrance of your deceased mother chains that bind you to be a tool in a war you don’t even begin to comprehend.” Neptune unaware of how loud he was screaming, how hot the bitter tears he shed, blinking as he tried to remove the adults in his presence with an icy stare, only for his vision to blur even more.

“You. Understand. **Nothing.”** Neptune no longer cared to filter himself or his words. Rage held in the pit of his stomach for most of his life bubbled to the surface and cut the very air like an angry tempest, wild and unrestricted as it tore down everything and everyone in front of it. Whatever Glynda was to say died on her lips as she cast her face downward, shamed by the boy who, despite being half her age, had provided nothing but deserved fury towards her paltry attempts at diffusion.

"And you!" Neptune roared with a ferocity that gave the general he now thrust towards actual pause. "Flaunting around your superiority of weapons like they mean a damned thing! You're just a scared man playing the part of general because no one else wanted the role. Well, whoop dee freaking doo General congrats. The entire world is afraid of you and you’ve solved nothing except who everyone is going to blame when even one person decides to turn that network of power you wasted your time building to against you.  Meanwhile, you let children run around fighting **real** battles while you play the tin man under the tinted glasses of superiority you decide to wear. Your safety is nothing but a farce, an illusion you use to guide the world in this supposed peace while your kingdom harbors the largest racist communities and elitist snobbery the world has seen since the Great War.”

Ignoring whatever reaction the General had, Neptune finally turned to the largest source of his indignation. Headmaster Ozpin, whose shocked face was the slightest source of gratification.

 “And I don’t even know where to begin with you! You sit there in this tower of atrocities and lies looking down on the minds you mold to partake in your stupid and selfish war, the illusion of choice an effervescent tale you weave to malleable people who want nothing more than to help protect this evil world. And you send them off to die like cattle while you stare downward still whilst your stupid gears keep on turning, unaware or unconcerned that your kingdom has already been invaded and you just sit here and pretend like everything will be fine. You parade your city into its own destruction because of your self-induced god complex spurred on by fairy tales of grandeur you spout while tens of hundreds of brave souls die for a cause they don’t even know of. Grimm, Atlas, Huntsman, all of them are just tools are just machines of war fueling both sides. All because you play Judge and Jury, deciding who is of metaphorically of enough value to be manipulated into a puppet that you can string along, looking as the mediator of a grand system that you use to satiate your own ego. You have no shame sacrificing unknowing pawns in your efforts to win a war that I’m not even sure you’re on the righteous side of and it’s disgusting.” Neptune spat at the headmaster, no longer for repercussions of his vitriol filled words. The weight that chained him down all these years finally wrenched off his back by his own two hands was the most liberating thing he’d felt since he became whole with who he is. Ozpin wore a deep frown that almost gave the boy pause, but he refused to let them manipulate him.

“So I challenge you three or four, should your little bird decide to make himself known, to think what you could possibly even think to say to me that isn’t just bullshit and lies and I might stay and listen for more than a fleeting moment.” Neptune turned his back on them never once looking them in the eyes. As he reached the door he turned back towards them making sure they saw his eyes. He knew they could do nothing to him, his value much too important to risk. Words sprung to his mind, those which he heard his mother sing with sorrow so many times when no one was looking

“The machines of war will fuel both sides as your filthy greed only bear more lies. But say goodbye to peace cause guess what? Now it’s time for all of us to die.” Neptune didn’t wait for a response before slamming the door, the very floor shaking with the power of his ire as he stormed off, leaving Ozpin Ironwood and Glynda to their uncomfortable silence.

None of them moved. None of them uttered a single word, all of their eyes trained on the now closed door, all of them keenly aware of Neptune’s eyes burning ultramarine not moments before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, this was a doozy of a chapter to write.
> 
> Neptune's rant at the end got rewritten like 4 times before I was happy enough with it (and also tired of staring at it) to consider the chapter done. It was difficult conveying how much Neptune knew without rehashing elements or making him seem a bit too informed but I think I did it justice. Also seriously, why has no one done this to Ozpin yet? Volume 5 Yang or even Jaune were in the perfect position to do so but they let go too quickly for any sort of actual confrontation, hopefully, volume 6 gets into this!
> 
> Also for those who care, (not saying you have to) I'll be moving this week into my new apartment for the beginning of my College Semester as a Junior. Exciting times and all. I'll still post once a week at least but thought I'd let you guys know :)
> 
> Side note, anyone here also a writer who gets to a chapter where you have no idea how you want it to play out? You know everything after and before this chapter but this specific chapter is driving you insane? That's chapter 7 of this for me right now, It's a struggle lol.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and see you next time!


	6. Insurgent's Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If it wasn't apparent already from Chapter 4 and 5, I absolutely adore the soundtracks of RWBY and think, regardless of perspective or shipping potential or canon, they have some of the strongest narrative elements of the show, so expect more moments where I throw them in there when I think it thematically fits with the character or plot. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter! I did something a little different descriptively this time around in the first part, let me know what you think!

Chapter 6

Neptune ran. No destination, no goal. He ran for all he was worth. Dodging and weaving in-between students and obstacles alike as he pushed his body to his very limits, needing to be as far away from anyone and everything as possible.  Unsure whether his heavy breathing came from his mental state or hyperventilation, Neptune ran on still.

He eventually found himself in the Emerald Forest as he stumbled into a tree before laying his back against it as he processed what he just did, staring at his hands as if they would provide some sort of clarity.

"Heh, I'm an idiot." He spoke, the slight rustling of wind his only conversation partner.

He meant every single thing he said to Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda and regretted none of it, but the empty feeling that etched its way into his soul all those years ago was no fuller than before. The void he longed to close remained ever still open and it made him angry.

“Dammit!”

He stood with a huff, turning his frustrations towards the forest, the personification of his anger, his hatred, his sorrow. He instinctually reached for his goggles atop his forehead before grunting tossing them aside instead, eyes a fiery blue.

The tree, wise in its age fell like it were no older than a sapling. Bushels of flora frozen and set aflame. Wind howling as it cascaded around the boy as if to caress him. He threw his very emotions around in bursts, raw and unfiltered they radiated power as the onslaught continued. The forest unable to attack or defend stood a silent observer, to the unchecked feelings of one whose scars imprinted by the world were so deep and guttural the forest could do nothing but weep for him. The very heavens responded to the sorrow of the lush green canopy and mourned with him. Mourned the life of this poor boy, chained down by the very destruction he bore as he screamed and cried at everything and nothing.

Tears normally ephemeral fell with a thud, crystalline and beauteous. Fires extinguished and frozen in crystals of the purest ice. A soft lilt of sobbing wove itself into physicality as ice crept all around him, undulating like a beautiful wave as he fell to his knees in sorrow. Still, the ice came. Creeping and crawling like a creature now given autonomy it wrapped itself around his legs like a cocoon, unknown whether to trap or protect. Ice latched itself onto more and more of the body, encapsulating the grief-stricken boy as his thoughts consumed him like a vortex of cold. Voices overlapping in a cacophony of noise threatening to drown out his very existence.

However, one person rose through the chaotic voices and whispered faintly, inaudible but somehow the clearest of them all.

 _I love you_.

With a slam of his fist, the ice threatening to consume the other half of him shattered into beautiful particles that danced across the backdrop of the heavens. His chilling partner gone, the only noise now was his cries of hatred, of guilt, of madness, of everything negative he held back burst apart at the seams. And the world responded, the growls alerting him to what he wrought. Without even waiting for him to stand, they leapt.

* * *

 

Sun wasn’t sure this was going to work, but he would definitely try his damn hardest to make sure that it would, especially with all the effort Weiss and her teammates were going through to arrange the event. He stared at what he’d put together, satisfied he would be able to convey everything he needed to with this. He handed his creation to Weiss, which she began observing with expert efficiency, her eyes a comb through which she brushed over every little detail.

The Ice Queen’s heart melted a little bit as she finished, a slight blush in her cheeks before she nodded in satisfaction.

"Alright, then we should be all set. I'll just have to finish up the last minute preparations."

Sun nodded, hoping the nerves he was feeling weren’t noticeable.

Weiss walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, clearly, Sun's hopes had been dashed.

“Relax, there’s no way he can misunderstand you after this. Just trust in what you feel and the rest will work itself out, regardless of the quality. And Besides,” Weiss smirked with confidence that only a Schnee could muster, “We’ll all be up there with you so that at least guarantees it will be decent.”

Sun relaxed at that, Weiss walking off to finish her preparations with members of JNPR and CFVY, unsure how Weiss knew that they’d be willing and able to help. He had to give the girl credit, she’d come a long way since their initial meeting, from Sun being a rapscallion and criminal to ‘someone else’ and now a normal person and perhaps even friend.

Sun pulled out his scroll, lazily browsing nothing in particular, wondering when Neptune would be back from his conversation with the headmaster. He was suddenly alerted to said water god when a red alert pinged on his phone.

“That’s odd, that usually only goes off when…”

Sun’s anxiety skyrocketed as he clicked his screen rapidly, bringing up the team status window only to see Neptune’s aura reaching critically low levels.

Sun burst out of his chair alerting the rest of Ruby’s team minus Weiss.

“What’s the matter!?” Ruby glanced over to see his scroll, everything she needed to know there in the flashing red.

“He’s supposed to be with Ozpin! What the fuck is going on?” Sun shouted indignant before rushing off, grabbing his scroll and fishing out his Bo staff.

Blake and Yang shared a look before getting up. "We'll grab Weiss and a Professor you guys go ahead, we don't have time to waste," Blake spoke with quiet determination rushing off to Weiss.

“Stay safe sis, you too Sun.”

The two nodded. Ruby summoning her locker outside before the two rushed out, Sun coordinating Neptune’s location.

_Don’t you dare leave me now that we’re finally this close you stupid Nerd._

 

* * *

 

_The School must be able to see this._

Neptune ruminated at the pillar of smoke, black like liquor as he turned to face his assailants. 

Several Ursa, Beowolves, and even a Death Stalker surrounded him on all sides, the lush greens swallowed by the sheer number of Grimm surrounding him. His right arm was oozing crimson from the surprise claw of the Beowulves who leapt at him, his awareness absent as he was drained from his outburst of everything he kept inside for so long. 

Said enemies were no longer present, long since skewered with ice. Once beautiful art, now ugly and jagged, weaponized as he faced his enemies. His Aura was all but drained, but he didn't bother calling for Celsior Resonare, instead, he stood, bearing only his arms forward as he confronted the monsters.

"You want me? Come and get me! It's my 'duty' to fight you right?! Right?! Well, fucking do it. Come and kill me!"

The Grimm did not respond to his taunts, carefully circling him as they decided what method they would best torment him with. Unaware they were the prey this time.

Neptune scoffed at the creatures. “What’s wrong? Too scared to face me? You and this world have always shit on me, never once relenting in your onslaught of bullcrap but you’re too scared to finish the job?”

His throat was raw from all the screaming he’d done, falling to his knees once more he hung his head, the Grimm choosing this moment to charge him once again. Wolves leapt, Ursa ran, Deathstalker thrust.

_I’ve had enough. Enough of this war, enough of being scared, enough of secrets, enough of lying._

Neptune wiped his eyes with his arm, clearing the rain and tears from his face as he yelled with every fiber of his being and thrust his arm outward.

“I’VE HAD ENOUGH!”

Spires of sharpened ice came alive out of nothing, as if the very earth hid them, as they jutted themselves into the Grimm with speed invisible to the eyes. Spikes of all shapes and sizes holding them in place as they struggled and growled, in frustration or pain, Neptune couldn’t say, not that he cared either way.

Neptune stood once more approaching the trapped creatures with disgust.

“Get the hell out of my sight.” Thrusting his other arm downward the peaceful rain roared to life, thunder booming as the very clouds reshaped and reformed until all at once, a crash of blinding light reduced the monsters’ to scorched flesh and ooze before dissipating into more black smoke.

Neptune fell to the ground for a final time, out of exhaustion rather than his torrent of emotions, as he closed his eyes to rest, the wreath of blue around his eyes dissipating.

Neptune heard the soft, wet steps heading towards him even before he opened his eyes, heart sinking as he laid his eyes on the absolute last person he ever wanted to see again, familiar ōdachi at her hips.

“After all this time, I’ve finally found you. Hello, Salacia.”

* * *

 

Sun and Ruby ran as fast as they humanly could, worried for Neptune as they could see the telltale sign of Grimm with the smoke in their direction of travel.

“We gotta hurry! Grab onto me!” Ruby said from behind him before latching onto the Monkey Faunus. Before Sun could question what she was doing, her cloak wrapped around him before they became a blur of rose petals, the stream of yellow and red zooming faster and faster towards their intended destination.

Right before they reached the clearing where Neptune supposedly was, some straggler Grimm turned to face the offending blur of petals. Ruby threw Sun forward past them before slicing through a few of the creatures and blocking them off from continuing to the Faunus.

Sun turned, armed and ready to combat the threat only to be cut off by Crescent Rose.

“I’ll be fine! You go on ahead, Neptune needs you!”

“But-“

“There’s no time! We don’t know what he’s up against but he’s in danger. Weiss, Yang, and Blake are on their way.  I’ll be fine, now go!” Ruby shouted before engaging her foe, scythe flying with determination and skill that could be considered artful.

Sun hated leaving others behind, but he trusted the girl to hold her own until the rest of her team could arrive. 

Sun ran into the clearing, knowing this was where his scroll was telling him his partner was, Sun yelled for all he was worth.

“Neptune!”

Neptune’s entire world froze as he stared up from the ground, the figure of his worst nightmares stood before him, an air of casual indifference as she stared down from her position of power.

“To think you were hiding here of all places. I have to say I’m impressed. You’ve certainly fooled me with this… act.” Gesturing to the way he looked as she knelt down to him.

"Now why don't you come back to where you belong Salacia? Clearly, if that pathetic demonstration is anything to go by, you still need some serious help before you're ready to leave my eyes."

Neptune twisted his face in disgust, panting as he knew he didn’t have the strength to fight her.

_Bitch probably waited until the Grimm were dealt with before making herself known._

In a stupid decision of bravery he looked up to her, eyes once again emanating the very powers he loathed, wrenching his face away from her gaze as he stood.

“That’s not my name.”

The woman chuckled in mock offense.

“Oh please. Like this farce is anything more than a pitiful illusion. Clever though it may have been, you shouldn’t be showing off your powers if you actually wanted to stay hidden. Though I suppose you’re already aware of that.”

“Spare me your teaching platitudes, Raven. We both know you didn’t come here to lecture me.”

“True enough.” Raven drew her blade, the crimson glinting, ready to draw blood at any moment.

“As you know, I do enjoy giving people a choice. You chose to betray me and sneak off in the dark of night so now I will present you with a choice. Come back with me now and all will be forgiven.” She trailed off coldly, brandishing her blade towards the fallen boy.

“Or I will strike you down right here.”

Neptune snorted, “Like you’d do that. I’m your insurance against **her** after all.”

Raven was unmoved by the threat, “And if I call your bluff? I could end this here and wait for the next maiden if they don't seek me out to begin with.” She smirked as though she held all the pieces.

Neptune saw right through her, standing as he did, uncaring at the deadly sword pointed towards him.

“If that were true, why not kill me all those years ago? I was just a pest, a mild inconvenience to your grand scheme of pillage and murder, I was weak, scared, and powerless. Everything you wanted, strength, influence, my mother had it and that’s why you killed her, right? Why stop there and not end my life right then?”

Raven’s weapon lowered at that, Neptune swore she looked crestfallen, but the illusion shattered when she grimaced at him once more, ōdachi returned to its former position. "Family tends to disappoint you. I thought perhaps the sins of the mother would not be imparted to the daughter, that I could teach you to be better, but I won’t be remiss to make that mistake again.”

Neptune chose not to bristle with anger at her intentional jabs, “I have a counteroffer. You leave right now or I’ll be forced to kill you.” The boy all but growled as he readied himself.

The woman’s grip on her blade tightened as she seemed otherwise unbothered by the demand. “Arrogant threats only work if you’re capable of backing them up.”

No other words were necessary. Neptune’s ice once more burst from the earth and aimed for the woman, though she quickly did a handspring out of the way creating a sizeable distance between the two, the ice unrelenting in its assault gave the woman no chance for counterattack as she continually dodged and weaved. Neptune trained his eyes on her like a hawk, knowing she would capitalize on any single weakness or opening, praying that he could stall long enough for his previous outbursts to bring others to the clearing. Lightning struck down where ice had narrowly missed her, still, she proved she her talents again and again as she expertly waded through the elemental assault.

She growled with minimum effort as she gracefully dodged and weaved, never able to close the distance but also far from being in danger. Neptune knew that if she could survive the onslaught until the exhaustion got the better of him, she would be victorious. But that victory would be something he made sure she would have to work for.

Unfortunately for him, misfortune reared her ugly head as Neptune heard a shout that filled him with the darkest dread.

“Neptune!”

_No… not here. Not now dammit!_

Raven saw the face the boy made and instantly knew this was advantageous to her. She turned to face the newcomer narrowly dodging tendrils of ice that chased her with renewed vigor before slowing to a complete stop, Neptune's eyes returning to their normal hue.

“Sun get out of here now! She’ll kill you!”

Sun didn’t have a chance to respond as he swiftly raised his staff to guard a fierce blow, the woman having propelled herself forward with a blast of her rotary chamber of swords.

Sun blocked the woman’s blade, surprised at how forceful the sudden attack was, kneeling as the sheer power of her single strike began overwhelming him.

“No!” Neptune charged her recklessly, desperate call for his powers to return unanswered, fatigue in his body apparent as he continued running at Raven with the determination of a true huntsman. He closed the distance ready to strike her only to be kicked in the chest with enough force to send him flying, his Aura no longer shielding him as he flew back into a tree, leaving a huge indent, breaking off chunks and pieces of petrified wood.

The imbalance of force from her attack on Neptune gave Sun the opportunity to push the blade away before he delivered a swift roundhouse only for her to block it with the hilt of her blade. Sun pushed his foot off the blade before he spun himself into a leg sweep, before releasing a burst of explosive dust from his staff but the woman was steps ahead, already out of the way and charging him once more.

Sun flipped backward off the ground and out of the way of her charge, using his tail to throw his weapon upward before catching it and altering it to its gun-chuk form, unleashing a torrent of quick swings and shots, all of which were expertly blocked and dodged by the woman.

Neptune rose with some effort, his body no longer responding as it would normally, too battered from his emotional outbursts and excursion with the Grimm. He cursed himself for being so foolish as he helplessly watched and crawled towards the futile battle, praying that someone would save his partner.

Sun didn’t have a clue who this woman was or why he was fighting her but based on the fear and desperation on Neptune’s face earlier, it gave him a few ideas. His anger fueled him to fight harder and faster, the havoc of his weapons resonating with his very soul as he twirled his body in an upward leap unleashing a downward kick as he swung his weapons diagonally. The multi-directional assault proved somewhat effective as she was pushed back from the onslaught of martial arts and Riyu and Jingu Bang.

Sun knew better than to get cocky, getting her off-balance was a good start but he had no idea what she was capable of and he might have to protect Neptune. He took the moment he made for himself to reposition, his back to Neptune, standing between the two of them as a defense, unsure what his next action should be, deciding his best bet would be to stall and play defensively as long as he possibly could.

“Humph. You’re a cut above Ozpin’s usual fare. But not much. Tell me do you know what that girl over there is capable of? What ugly power she hides?” Raven smirked seeing the boy behind the Faunus blanch and cast his head down in shame, knowing her taunt was effective.

Sun bristled with fury but stood his ground, switching back to his Bo staff before holding it diagonally downward in anticipation.

“It doesn’t really matter what power **HE** does or doesn’t have. I won’t let you hurt him. No matter what I have to do.”

“Sun don’t… you can’t beat her.” Neptune’s breath was heavy as he did his best to try and stand, failing at more than a sitting position.

“…I know.”

Raven laughed, genuine boisterous laughter that was reminiscent of the thunder all around them.

“Ridiculous. You know you’re outclassed and yet you stand your ground. I’m not sure whether to call you brave or foolish.”

She charged him once more, feinting the Faunus boy as though she were going to strike him with her blade before twisting her body and delivering a kick, which he was able to block with a diagonal parry, but she gave no quarter as her sword swung upwards towards his exposed torso.

Sun responded quickly using the leverage to push her foot off of his staff, throwing off her aim as the Faunus narrowly avoided a lethal swipe of the crimson blade. The moment was short lived as she suddenly stopped the momentum of her slash before thrusting the hilt of her blade forward into Sun’s stomach, completely winding him, before delivering a brutal kick to the chest that made him drop his staff as the force sent Sun a few yards back.

Sun struggled to breathe as the woman walked closer weapon ready for a fatal blow.

“Didn’t I always tell you Salacia? Friends are only a means to be exploited by others. A shame you never took my lessons to heart.”

The thunder roared again as she angled her sword downward at the Faunus boy, still struggling to breathe let alone move. A silent scream on Neptune’s lips as the woman begins to thrust downward. She stops suddenly before jumping backward a loud gunshot landing where her feet once were.

“If you’re going to shoot me, shoot me. That was rather insulting little brother.”

A man who looked to be in his 40’s entered the clearing gun from his half transformed sword smoking, Ruby right behind him. Upon surveying the scene, Ruby ran to Neptune’s aid knowing Sun was in good hands.

“Says the one beating up children for sport. What the hell are you doing here Raven?”

“Nothing that concerns you Qrow.”

“Really now? I find that hard to believe. I’d suggest that you leave before things get any messier than you’ve already made them.”

Raven smirked at that. “And if I don’t?”

“Then you’ll be dealing with Oz, Ironwood, myself, and several pissed off students, family members too. And I’m sure the tribe wouldn’t enjoy having that many targets painted on their backs, more than they already do.”

“And what would you care of the tribe, hmm? You left them to play in Oz’s war. You don’t-“

“A war that if we lose, tribe or not, everyone will die. Just because I can see the bigger picture and you can’t, doesn’t mean I gave up either. You’re the one who ran away.”

Raven paused at that, clearly affected by her younger sibling’s words.

“As if it were that simple. You still think you can win this. You can’t. You won’t. And you’re a fool for believing everything Oz says.” With that Raven sliced the very air itself, a small gash of black and red expanded outward before becoming ovular. Raven turned to walk through but not before facing her brother and Neptune once more.

“I have a feeling we’ll all be seeing each other again very soon. Fall is coming, hopefully, I won't be as disappointed by then.”

And just like that, she was gone. Qrow sheathed his great sword before pulling out a flask and taking a swig, scoffing.

“Whoever said family was easy seriously needs to have their head checked.”

Ruby managed to help Neptune enough so that he could stand. They hobbled over as quick as they could to check on Sun, Qrow meeting the Monkey from the other side, he offered the Faunus a hand. 

“You alright kid?”

“I think so. What the hell was all that?”

Qrow hesitated. Unsure of how much information was safe to relay but based on what he saw, there wasn’t much point in hiding it anymore.

“I think that’s a conversation to be had later. I’m gonna go deal with the no doubt angry mob headed this way. You got this Rubes?”

Ruby nodded, concern knitting her brow for her two friends, many a question on her lips as she took in the state of the two; Neptune on the verge of passing out from exhaustion seemed to be standing through sheer willpower alone and Sun looked thoroughly terrified.

Qrow spared them a passing look before turning around and heading back from where he came.

“Thanks… Qrow.” Neptune offered pathetically, knowing the man was probably aware of the rant he gave not that long ago. The older man didn’t turn around but gave a thumbs up, continuing on his way.

Neptune turned to his boyfriend, a concoction of emotion no doubt plastered all over his face as he knelt down next to him.

“I have so many things I want to say to your stupid monkey butt right now, but the only one that matters is that I’m glad you’re okay. And I love you.”

“That’s all that matters for now. I love you too, you nerd.”

“I know you do.”

“I’m still pissed you literally did the same thing a second time but I forgive you anyways. I’ll always forgive you.

 Neptune could cry at that if he had any tears left, his body completely drained of everything. He kissed Sun’s forehead before whispering, “I’m sorry. I understand if you don't want to-”

Sun smiled at the lips on his forehead, cutting his love off from continuing his stupid statement. “Don’t be. You’re worth protecting. I’ll do it every time, regardless of the circumstances. Remember?

“Like Morning follows Night?” Neptune offered a sniffle in his voice, perhaps he could still cry after all.

Flashing his signature grin, “You got it.”

Neptune’s face contorted at that. He buried his face in Sun’s shirt, sobbing quietly, Sun running his hand through his hair and rubbing his back with his tail until he calmed down, the two locked in a loving embrace.

Ruby quietly cleared her throat and the two broke apart embarrassed, Ruby shaking her head.

“As adorable and romantic as this moment that I don’t want to break up is, I think we should get going before Yang burns down the forest looking for us.”

The two nodded before Sun stood and the two of them each offered a hand to the exhausted Neptune, gathering their things as the two of them supported his weight as they left the forest clearing together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating :O!
> 
> As I mentioned the last chapter I just moved into my new place for school which starts tomorrow (I am simultaneously excited and dreading it), so it's been a bit of a transitory period and why the chapter took the full week. I'm going to do my best to upload at least every two weeks but bear with me while I get the swing of new classes and what not. ^_^
> 
> Next Time: The Chapter that made me struggle for a literal two weeks. See you then!


	7. Communications Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This chapter was definitely the hardest to churn out so far, solely for the juggling of characters in quick succession. I enjoyed it nonetheless, though balancing my dialogue voice was tricky, let me know how I did!

Chapter 7

Neptune struggled to keep himself conscious, sheer willpower of not wanting to be dead weight for Sun and Ruby the only thing keeping his feet planted on the ground as they supported him out of the forest. Upon exiting the clearing, they were met with a sizeable group of people. Qrow had not been bluffing when he mentioned the small armada converging on their location.

Said Hunter was speaking to the adults; namely Ozpin Ironwood and Glynda when Weiss picked up on their presence immediately running towards the three, ignoring whatever conversation she was involved in, all but making a mad dash for them, Blake and Yang not far behind.

"Ah, crud. Brace yourselves guys, I think I'm about to get lectured and I don't think I can realistically drop you to spare you…” Ruby trailed off and had she had her other arm, Neptune undoubtedly knows she would be scratching the back of her head with it.

Weiss had reached them alarmingly quickly and seemed to be inspecting the three of them, though it was obvious she was mostly looking over Ruby. When she seemed satisfied, she sighed and turned towards the girl. Ruby let her head droop to the floor in preparation for the verbal smackdown she was to undoubtedly receive from the heiress as the rest of her team caught up

“Ruby Rose, I would very kindly prefer you to not go playing hero on your own without at least your partner. I… worry about you running off by yourself.” Weiss dug her heels into the sopping wet ground awkwardly.

Ruby snapped her head up at that, “Aww Weiss, you do care!”

“Of course I care you do-“Weiss cut herself off before shaking her head, ponytail swaying to the side, “You’re my leader and my friend. Why wouldn’t I care? Do you think I don’t care about you?” Weiss seemed hurt by the lack of faith her leader had in her.

Ruby hadn’t expected the sudden shift in disposition, the look on Weiss’ face made her feel something she couldn’t quite describe. “Hey c’mon now Weiss, you’re my partner. I know you always have my back. I’m just… not used to the attention. ” The scythe wielder blushed unwilling to admit she was giddy at the thought of Weiss being concerned for her.

Sun and Neptune watched the exchange awkwardly, unsure if they should speak while the two had their moment, both men abundantly clear the two had palpable romantic tension.

Yang smirked at their discomfort walking up and whispering so the girls didn’t hear, “Don’t act like watching you two dancing around each other was any less awkward.” Stepping back the blonde gave them a once over. “Glad to see you two are still in one piece. Seriously though Neptune what the hell? Not even out for a full day and you already got banged up again?”

Neptune appreciated the distraction tuning out the other two girls for the moment. “It… wasn’t intentional trust me. I’d rather not have to deal several dozen Beowolves, Ursa, and a Deathstalker on a good day. Especially not on a day like today.”

Blake’s eyes widened at that. “And you took all of those on by yourself?”

Neptune’s eyes darted to the adults who had come to some sort of conclusion to their conversation, as they were headed towards the group.

“It’s a long story. I’ll explain later. Well if Ozpin doesn’t explain first but I have a feeling I’ll be filling in a lot of… holes,” Neptune said with visible discomfort that had Blake, Yang, and even Sun confused. Ruby and Weiss were still only paying the other attention and missed the adults heading towards them.

“If I might interject?” Ozpin smoothly halting the girls’ awkward conversation from going any further as they both blushed in embarrassment at having such an exchange in front of their headmaster.

“O-Of Course.” Weiss stumbled out her response before turning to face her headmaster, making a point to stand on the side opposite of where Ruby was still supporting Neptune.

Ozpin turned his attention to Neptune, the boy clearly uncomfortable with his gaze lingering on him. Neptune imagines he looked, for lack of a better term, like shit. He certainly felt like it, his injured arm, as well as his legs, were numb and his back ached from where he met with the hard base of a tree. Neptune wished he could sink into the floor but seeing as that option wasn’t available he leaned into Sun as best he could, as if the boy could somehow protect him from Ozpin. Sun took notice and wrapped his tail alongside his waist, a show of support that did not go unnoticed.

“Might I ask what’s happened to you, Mr. Vasilias? We came as soon as we saw the smoke but it seems everything is under control now.” Ozpin offered, the picture of suave demeanor.

“Same thing that always happens. Someone felt like shit and the Grimm decided to greet them,” Neptune answered, his friends mildly shocked he spoke so frigidly. "Someone being me if that wasn't apparent."

“I see. Well, I am glad to see that you’re alright. It would be a shame to lose a student out here for no reason.”

Neptune’s fury at how indifferent Ozpin acted, knowing what he was doing to him, to all of them, returned in full force, wincing as he felt the pain of his now blood-caked arm.

_How dare he act as if he has the moral high ground!?_

The emotion took form as ice crept towards his feet, though it fizzled out given his exhaustion, the ice was still very much there. Everyone would be remiss not to notice Neptune’s eyes alight briefly, goggles were forgotten around his neck as Ruby let go of the side supporting Neptune in surprise.

“Uh… that wasn’t you, was it Weiss?” Ruby asked as though Weiss would deny what she just saw with her own two eyes.

Weiss shook her head in awe as she witnessed ice manifest without any dust or conduit through a weapon or semblance. Such a feat existing would be a travesty to her father and his precious empire of a company. She stared at Neptune wondering what sorcery caused such a phenomenon.

Neptune shrugged off his other half’s support, anger fueling his body to stay upright on his own. He stepped right into Ozpin’s face, searing hatred prevalent.

“How the hell can you say something like that with a straight face? Knowing that I know your fancy tales are nothing but a bunch of filthy lies,” Neptune spat at him.

"Hey, that's enough!" Qrow started to stretch an arm out towards the boy but Ozpin halted him.

“I understand that the situation you found yourself in is undesirable, but you have to understand that-“

Neptune laughed at that. “Understand? You say that again like I should give it any more weight than when Professor Goodwitch said it. What could you possibly tell me that would make me understand? How on earth could you come up with a way to rationalize the fact that my entire life was uprooted and ruined? That my mother was murdered? You may not have been the executioner, but you passed down the verdict.”

Ozpin stilled at that. The fact she had been murdered was disheartening to the man but he quickly regained his composure as he remembered the students behind the furious boy.

Sun and Team RWBY were taken aback at Neptune's words. Ozpin responsible for his life? His mother's death? Such an idea was…

Neptune turned around to face his friends, trying his very best to compose himself, breathing deeply before his eyes lit once again, everyone gasping at the confirmation they weren’t hallucinating, ice encircling the boy before stopping harmlessly at the edge of his feet.

“This is the part I couldn’t tell you guys. This power, this curse. The reason my life is so screwed up. It’s all thanks to good old Headmaster Ozpin back here”- he gestured to Ozpin with a hard point of his finger, the digit somehow conveying offense-“Hard as it is to believe I can explain it,” Neptune turned back towards the adult each boring into him with eyes he cared not to search the meaning for, “or you can.” He gestured towards the hunters and headmaster.

Ozpin sighed as he realized the ultimatum he was being given, surprised he of all people had been backed into a corner. Nodding once, he ushered the children to follow him.

“This will be a long conversation so I prefer we not do it in the rain. Let’s head back to the school. You all should meet me at the statue.”

 With that, the quartet turned back whence they came and left the students to follow at their leisure.

The students nodded solemnly, Blake narrowing her eyes at the headmaster, unsure what his intentions were. Everyone went back in pairs. First were Ruby and Weiss, then Blake and Yang. Sun and Neptune hung back, Sun staring at his boyfriend blankly as he walked back towards him.

“I don’t know what you’re thinking Sun but… I’m sorry.”

That shook Sun out of his stupor, “What the hell are you apologizing for dude?”

Neptune shook his head, “Nothing. Everything. I don’t know. I’m just scared that everyone is going to think I’m a freak. I mean look what happened! You almost got killed just for knowing me,” Neptune bit his lip in frustration as he struggled to get the words out, “I was so scared I might have lost you. And now I’m going to lose you anyways because once you know everything you’ll want nothing to do with me.”

Neptune’s bravado and confidence had all but shattered in the span of a day. To see him this defeated and full of despair hurt Sun more than any scuffle or fight possibly could. He wrapped his arms around Neptune before kissing his forehead.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Nep? You’re worth it. It doesn’t matter if I get my ass beat, so long as I can keep you safe and love you. That’s all I need.”

“How can you say that? You don’t even know me!” Neptune screamed. When he realized he was yelling, he clenched his fists breaking contact with the warm arms that surrounded him. He looked down at the muddy earth in shame.

Sun responded with a smile.

“It won’t work you know.”

“What?” Neptune looked up at him in confusion, eyes bleary with tears.

“You’re trying to drive me away to protect me, and I’m telling you it won’t work. I don’t know you?” Sun could laugh at the idea if it weren’t so serious, “I know you love to read and you’re a huge nerd. I know you want to help people out of the goodness of your heart, even if you go about it in such an odd way. I know you take pride in your fashion sense and looking good. I know you like to plan and strategize instead of rushing in head first. I know you always have my back. And most importantly, I know that you love me. And I love you. And isn’t that all that matters?”

Neptune tried to find the right words to respond with but his brain was failing him, still, he persevered to ask, “How can you be so understanding about all this? The secrecy, the lies, th-the…” Neptune’s sobs prevented him from continuing as he threatened to break down once more.

Sun ached at Neptune’s state, he could feel the despair and sorrow and he met it with reassurance and love. “Sure, I may not know every little detail of what’s going on or why Ozpin is involved, but what I do know, that regardless of what we’re about to hear, it won’t drive me away. It doesn’t matter all that much, whatever I don’t know I can learn. I may not be as studious as you, but I think I can keep up pretty well. Especially when the subject material is my amazing boyfriend.” Sun wiggled his eyebrows for dramatic effect.

Neptune couldn’t help the soft chuckle that escaped him at the overdramatic gesture.

“There’s my Sea god! Now let’s go finish this conversation and whatever comes after, well, we can figure that out together,” Sun offered casually as he took Neptune’s hand in his own, leading them in the direction of the others.

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing and supportive as you?” Neptune wondered aloud as he wiped his eyes.

“Dude you have like infinite amounts of good karma, you had it coming. Besides, I don’t have to be that great to realize how amazing you are, even if you yourself can’t see it.”

“Right back at you Sun. I know you don’t think much of yourself, seems to be the running theme between us, but this,” Neptune gestured to their linked arms, “and everything you’ve weathered and done for me… it speaks volumes.”

"Well, that's good then. Never was the best speaker."

Neptune playfully punched him in the arm as with his free hand as they made their way back to their friends and school, both somehow smiling as they walked to face what was sure to be a tumultuous jour ney.

* * *

 

The girls had eventually met up and walked back to the Academy together, none quite sure what they had gotten themselves into. Blake and Yang were holding hands and Ruby and Weiss were standing closer to each other than was strictly necessary. All of them looked like they were itching to say something but none of them knew how to start. Ruby, ever the team leader, took it upon herself to begin the conversation.

“Do you guys really think Ozpin was responsible for everything Neptune said?”

Weiss contemplated, “As much as I don’t want to believe it, Neptune was extremely adamant that was the case. Even had I not known him prior, you would be hard pressed to convince me he wasn’t speaking the truth with how emotionally charged he was.”

Yang chimed in, “And the fact Qrow happened to show up here seems too convenient for something bigger not to be going on here.”

“B-But Ozpin is a headmaster of the largest school in Vale! How could he do something like that? There must be some other explanation.”

Blake stopped at that, her face pale as if she were recollecting something.

“Blake?” Yang turned to her girlfriend, concern apparent at the sudden stop and Ruby and Weiss turned around equally worried.

“No, he’s exactly the kind of person who could do something like this,” Blake murmured, her brow tense with worry.

“When I was in the White Fang, my partner, more of a mentor of sorts, was continually rising up in the ranks as he impressed the high leader Sienna Khan. And as his praises were sung, his methods became more and more warped, but I think they were always there, looking back on it,” Blake shivered at how foolish she had been, if only she had noticed sooner maybe it could have been-

_Stop. You know the outcome wouldn’t have changed._

Blake shook her head tirelessly as she continued, “Instead of just defending ourselves, he supported outwardly attacking humans, even those who had no part in the Faunus debate. The more he was rewarded and thought of as a hero for the cause, the more violent he became. We weren’t fighting for peace and equality anymore, but instead to put humans in the same position they put us in now. And it was working. People were doing what we wanted, but out of fear for their safety, not because we were equals,” Blake finished with a weary sigh, reminiscing on her escape from her former life. She always ran when the going got tough.

_It’s what you were born to do._

Blake spared a sideward glance to Weiss, a deep frown etched onto the heiress’ face as she was struggling to find the right words that would appease her suffering, her people’s suffering, Blake unsure anyone could find such words. The uncertainty she wore was so unlike the otherwise confident ice princess, Blake felt humbled the girl was at least trying and chose not to take advantage of her moment of introspection. Yang ever the oblivious, saved the Schnee from having to say anything as she interjected.

“I don’t think I’m following you here, what are you getting at?" Yang asked as she tentatively took her girlfriend's hand again, offering her whatever modicum of comfort she could manage, the pain of her past etched clearly etched on her face.

Blake shook herself out of her stupor and decided to be blunt, “What I’m getting at is positions of power warp intentions. And he was,”shaking her head correcting herself, “ _is_ someone who, by most sects of society, is considered a second-class citizen or terrorist-”she grunted out the words like they were physical blows to her body but continued all the same-“imagine what someone who has the adoration and support of the people, someone like Ozpin, would be able to hide and do behind closed doors.”

The sisters’ of the team were shocked at how logical the idea sounded now that it was presented to them. Weiss remained stoic as she thought of her father and legacy.

Blake smiled at Yang before gently letting go of her hand and approaching Ruby with a friendly hand on her shoulder. “I’m not saying to let go of that optimism and spark that makes you who you are, but the real world is as cruel and cold as it is kind and warm. Being open to the possibility of both is the best way to approach life,” Blake advised before continuing her walk.

Yang rushing to catch up to her, sparing her sister a pitying look, she seemed to be distraught but knew this wasn’t something she could help with. She gave Weiss a pleading look that was met with understanding, before continuing to her girlfriend.

Weiss approached her leader with a hand to the shoulder turning her around to face her. Ruby’s face was a question mark to the Schnee, unsure what emotions her expression belied. She decided she would try to get it out of her.

“You know just because it’s possible doesn’t make it true. There could be a perfectly valid explanation for everything that’s going on,” Weiss offered her a way out of whatever she was thinking, the girl didn’t take it, still silent as she stood.

"What is it you're thinking so deeply about, hmm? Let me help you sort it out, we are partners, after all, right?" Weiss knew this would be too good to refuse as she laid her trap.

Ruby turned to her with a grimace, “What If Ozpin let me in because I’m apart of whatever is going on? I mean I’m 2 years younger than the rest of you and he just let me skip straight from Signal to Beacon. What if I’m falling into the same trap Neptune has?” Ruby was frantic, unsure of her entire school life and its meaning as her brain fired in too many directions to keep track.

Weiss was taken aback by this, Ruby was never one to voice her own fears, a stalwart leader through optimism and somewhat careful planning. To see her so vulnerable to valid fears made her pause with concern, but Weiss was never one to back down from a challenge, especially not for her.

“Look, regardless of the reason you were admitted early, you’ve proven that you’re a capable leader and Huntress, even If I did try to fight you on it originally,” she blushed in embarrassment at her naïve assumptions during their first semester, which Ruby softened at, “I was wrong to and I see that now, and you did that. You’ve demonstrated to the Ozpin, the school, and even to me that you are more than capable of being our leader. Besides, regardless if you were or not, Neptune wouldn’t allow anything to happen to you, and that goes doubly so for me-" she spoke with icy confidence that gave her the name so was less than fond of-“so don’t worry until you have to. And I’ll be with you every step of the way.”

Ruby's spirits lifted at that, beaming at the so-called Ice Queen showing her undying support for her, "Thanks Weiss, I'll try and do that. It helps knowing I have you to hide behind if the going gets tough." Ruby opened her arms, a questioning glance towards Weiss.

She rolled her eyes before acquiescing to the hug none the same, a faint blush on her face as Ruby squeezed. The two parted before continuing the short walk back to Beacon, resolved to see this through together. 

* * *

 

“Blake! Blake, will you wait up for a second?” Yang struggled to keep up with her girlfriend. She was by no means slow or out of shape, but she couldn’t match the girl’s agility on her best day, today being far from that given how strange it’s been. Thankfully, Blake listened and slowed her pace to where the brawler could catch up to her, the Faunus’ arms crossed in anger or contemplation, Yang couldn’t quite say.

“What’s on your mind? C’mon talk to me,” Yang started as they continued their walk back to Beacon.

“I’m concerned there’s a lot more going on than we realize and Neptune is just the start of it. I was thinking about it and I realized that Professor Ozpin has been deeply rooted in specifically our affairs, more so than our classmates, and given what Neptune just said now, I have reason to be worried as to the why.”

“Well I mean, I doubt many first year teams are getting involved in business with the local crime lord Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, why wouldn’t he be more involved with us. I mean we literally had a huge fight on a highway not that long ago,” Yang reasoned with her girlfriend.

“True. But I can’t shake the feeling our involvement stems further than just our antics. It almost felt like we got special attention. I mean Ozpin basically accused me of withholding information from him at the dock incident, as if I were still apart of the fang or had information about them.”

Yang looked taken aback at that, Blake told her team of the interrogation but with this new context, it did make it seem all the stranger.

_Though Ozpin could have just suspected she was a former member…_

 The more Yang thought on the issue they faced the more it frustrated her, to the point the girl was pulling at her treasured golden locks.

Blake frowned at the action and took it upon herself to hold he hands so she would stop overthinking, sighing as she thought of the girl’s younger sister.

“I realize you may think I was a bit harsh on your sister but I’ve grown up watching people misuse their power, either by acting too much or… or not at all.” Blake stammered as she tried not to think of her parents she hadn’t seen in some time. “Influence and power change even the best of people, and usually not for the better.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit hypocritical?”

Blake was taken aback at that, glaring daggers at her fiery partner, “And how do you figure that exactly?” Blake did her best to give Yang the benefit of the doubt, but she found it difficult to see how she could say that given she hasn’t had a life like hers.

“I mean yeah, I can’t imagine what dealing with being a Faunus and the shit that comes with. And it’s not fair or right but, isn’t what you’re doing no different? You say influence and power change someone but that applies to the other side too. Whoever this former partner of yours was-

“Adam. His name was Adam.” Blake interrupted, feeling it was no longer necessary to hide his name.

“Right Adam. Well, this Adam guy was a dick and decided he would fight back and he got results. Sure they were shitty and he decided that he’d pay humanity back for what your people suffered right?”

Blake nodded unsure of how this leads to her being a hypocrite of all things.

"Well, wouldn't you say abandoning it altogether without trying to get rid of the problem the same as not acting at all or acting brashly? I mean you clearly still support the idea, the original idea of the White Fang. Why didn’t you try to stop him?” Yang asked crossing her arms and tilting her head.

Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang. Righteous fury the girl didn’t know she even was capable of producing burst forth from the seams as words tumbled out of her mouth unfiltered.

 _“Run. It’s what you were born to do, Blake_. _Just run away and hide._ ”

“How dare you! You have absolutely no idea what I went through, what he did to me! I trusted him more than anything, I gave my life to follow him. And he just manipulated me and used me like I was nothing. You think I wanted to run away? From everything I knew and trusted and supported to just up and leave? Do you think that was easy, that it didn’t rip me apart inside?” Blake reigned in her anger, quieting her voice as she continued, somber familiarity unraveling her at the seams.  “You assume I didn’t try to change him, to put him on a better path?” Blake laughed but her shaking didn’t give it much weight as genuine, wrapping her arms around herself as if they protected her from an invisible force threatening to bear down on her

 _Shit, I didn't think that through_.

Yang chastised herself as she approached the girl with a comforting arm, only for Blake to slap it away in fury.

“Don’t touch me!” Blake spat before her eyes widened in shock as she heard her own voice, Yang’s ashamed look cut daggers through her heart. She took a few deep breaths before looking into the lilac eyes of her partner once more.

“I shouldn’t have yelled I’m sorry. Adam is a… touchy subject for me. Saying he’s dangerous is a gross understatement at best. I’m lucky to have gotten away at all, given how close he tried to keep me…”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have accused you of anything, I couldn’t have known what it was like.”

Blake nodded at her, as good an accepting apology as she could muster at the moment, they began walking once more, the pitter-patter of rain their orchestra as a single thought repeats ad nauseam

_You aren’t wrong, Yang._

* * *

 

The six friends eventually all met at the designated location, the rain pelting down unforgivingly as the statue signifying the strength and dignity of their trade bore down on them with its overbearing presence. The group shared looks with one another, all silently communicating they were determined to see this through, whatever Ozpin and the rest would tell them.

Said Headmaster approached them, Qrow to his right, Glynda and Ironwood tailing close behind. Ozpin offered them a brief greeting turning to guide them towards the tower, taking a deep breath as he began to regale his woven tale of secrets.

“Children I must ask, what is your favorite fairy tale?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gets some brains going as to how this will affect future events compared to Canon because it's gonna be fun!
> 
> This also marks the last chapter I had written before posting another. My schedule is limiting me to writing only between classes if I can or on the weekend so the 2-week schedule will most likely be in effect from here onwards, but we shall see what happens. 
> 
> P.S. Less than a month from volume 6. Who's hyped?


	8. A Moment of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy this chapter is *checks phone* like 18 days late *sweats* Classes kind of got away from me and I was stuck on the beginning scene for a good while because my lord I was trying really hard not to make this a snore fest. As an apology, this chapter is much longer than usual and I hope that makes up for my absence!  
> Hopefully, I did it justice setting up character arcs. Let me know what you think

 

The question stunned the students into silence, the usual ambient noise of the courtyard gone due to its current emptiness. None of them were quite sure how it pertained to Ozpin’s explanation. Neptune crossed his arms in frustration but said nothing from the back, leaving everyone else to answer as Sun spared him a worried look.

Blake, ever the expert reader of the group, took up the mantle.

“Well, there’s the tale of the two brothers, the girl in the tower, the man with two souls-“

Neptune snorted at the last one, garnering the attention of the adults who bore into him with looks that would cow even the mightiest of warriors. Neptune, to his credit, was unperturbed.

_Don’t pretend that’s not painfully ironic._

“What about the tale of the seasons?”

Blake instantly brightened at that, “Oh of course,” She turned to the rest of her friends to see most of them nod in understanding, save for Sun and surprisingly Weiss, who both raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Sun I understand, but even you Weiss?”

The heiress held her hands up in defensive surrender, “My family was not a particular fan of tales, they prefer business meetings and aspiring to be the ones tales are told about...,” Weiss trailed off before adding, under her breath, “Even if they’re playing the role of antagonist.”

Ruby frowned at the melancholy in her partner's voice and would have reassured her were the environment not so suffocating. She looked to Blake for help, a cue to continue that did not go unseen.

“A cantankerous old hermit wizard is visited in his isolated cottage by four women. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to reflect and meditate in his thoughts. The second gifts him with fruits and flowers, rejuvenating the land and crops around his home. The third warms his heart with soothing words and convinces him to leave his willful prison. Finally, the fourth opens his eyes to that which is around him and tells him to be humble. The wizard is forever changed by the kindness of the four women and so he decides to grant them unimaginable powers, so that they may continue to bless others across the world with their gifts. They accept and promise they would fill Remnant with their blessings until the end of time. Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall, the four maidens. That story is one of my favorites.” Blake recounted as Sun and Weiss listened with childlike splendor.

Yang smiled at her girlfriend’s face, knowing she loved introducing stories to others, still she was confused, “What does some childhood bedtime story have to do with what’s going on?”

It was at this moment Qrow interrupted, an audible pop of his flask. “How do you think legends and fairy tales get started? Even the craziest ones come from somewhere.” He took a swig of the burning liquid.

Ozpin spared him a look before continuing, "He's not wrong. That story Miss Belladonna just retold for us? What if I were to tell you, children, it was true? If I were to tell you there are four maidens in this world that could wield such tremendous powers… powers separate from dust.”

Weiss narrowed her eyes at that, “Do you mean like a semblance Professor?”

Neptune stepped forward from his position towards the back of the group, essentially cutting off whatever words Ozpin might have begun to spin. His Aura somewhat recharged, he turned once his friends would be able to see him, eyes for everyone to see.

“Like Magic,” Neptune finished as though he knew what Ozpin would say, a circle of ice surrounding them instantly. It was small enough that any of them could step over in nonthreateningly, but Neptune always was a fan of the expression ‘Seeing is believing’.

"Quite right," Ozpin added as an afterthought.

Everyone gasped at the sudden intrusion of ice, not understanding where it could possibly have come from until they saw those eyes, burning with animosity tempered by sadness.

Neptune opened his palm briefly before a single rose of the purest ice formed where an empty gloved hand once was. He walked back to his previous position next to his boyfriend before offering the rose.

Sun’s expression hid nothing as his face spoke volumes of his surprise. At least, Neptune hoped it was only surprise. Tentatively, the Faunus opened his hand to accept Neptune’s offering, the wisps of a smile dancing in his eyes that only he would recognize. As he did, the ice around the rest of the group shattered into beautiful blue particles, dissipating harmlessly with the rain. The rose stayed firmly tucked in Sun’s hand, Neptune standing next to him in trepidation.

Sun knew he had to say something but his brain could not begin to process the words to explain how he felt and so he went for action. Never once letting go of the beautiful sculpted between his two hands, he pulled Neptune as close as he could with his tail, hoping the silent communication was enough for now.

_Message received._ Neptune melted into the pseudo-embrace, comforted that he still had Sun even now that the cat was out of the bag, no disrespect to Blake of course. He braced himself as he spared a look to the rest of the group, taking in expressions similar to Sun’s, unsure what he could say to them.

Qrow interjected with tangible annoyance, “Yeah. First time hearing it’s pretty crazy, seeing it’s even worse, I imagine both at the same time is pretty awful.”

Glynda and Ironwood both glared at the Huntsman, Qrow unbothered as he took another swig of his drink, eyes boring into him even harder as he did as he shrugged and deposited his flask once more.

“Gotta say though kid. You ain’t exactly… maiden material, but I suppose looks can be deceiving.”

Neptune bristled at that, witty retort on his tongue, dying there as not one, but five people rallied to his defense before he even could. Ruby and Yang stepping up to their uncle with particularly scathing looks that clearly took him off-balance. Sun drew Neptune closer, hold as tight as his tail could manage as he glared at the offending party. Weiss and Blake stood as a stalwart defense between the siblings and the couple, offering sympathetic looks of their own but remaining silent, eyes trained on Qrow. Neptune’s heart lurched at just how fiercely protective they all were of him, unsure if he were worth such aggressive postures.

“Whoa, why am I the bad guy suddenly,” Qrow reached for his drink only for Glynda to use her semblance to pick it up and turn it upside down, the offending liquid drained onto the cobblestone floor.

“What the hell Goodb-“

“I would advise you to not finish that sentence and to take your head that you’ve crammed so far into your-" she stopped herself before putting away her riding crop anger all but dissipated with a heavy sigh, “-would it kill you to be just the least bit sensible right now?” She shook her head in dismay at the drunkard.

The huntress turned her gaze to the unspoken wall that formed at the callous comment of her colleague. She smiled at the camaraderie before looking to the couple in the back, features softening as she did She stepped before the sisters blocking her way before speaking.

“Ignore this drunken idiot. I’ll apologize for his thoughtless behavior on his behalf, please forgive him Neptune,” her overly formal apology was complete with a bowing of her head, her blond locks unkempt by the falling rain.

Everyone was wide-eyed that _the_ Glynda Goodwitch was bowing to a student, even those behind her, save for Ozpin of course, a noticeable grin played across his lips.

“Professor Goodwitch…,” Neptune trailed off unsure what to say at her moving apology, especially after the way he treated her not that long ago, “Apology accepted, but he’s a grown ass man. I think he’s capable of doing it himself, but I appreciate it nonetheless.”

“If we might continue,” Ironwood made his presence known, a silent observer as his normally overbearing presence was not given a second thought in this suffocating environment.

Everyone retook their more relaxed positions, Sun and Neptune still joined at the hip, questions clearly apparent on everyone’s faces. Ozpin ushered them to ask the interrogatives burned on their faces and they jumped at the opportunity. Weiss beat the others to the punch.

“Given the fact we just saw literal magic before our eyes, I can’t deny your story. But how exactly is it you know these things? I mean just who are you people,” Weiss knew she had to grill them for everything she could get, this opportunity would not come a second time.

Glynda met her with an even tone, “You know who we are. We’re still the same headmasters and teachers you met when you first arrived at Beacon.”

Qrow continued with a swish of his greying hair, "'Cept we've also got a little part-time job."

Ironwood cut in with his no-nonsense tone, “We are the protectors of this world.”

Ozpin finished out their statement, “And we need your help,” he spread his hand out in a gesture towards Neptune, everyone turning to face him as he did.

“And why would I ever want to help you, of all people,” Neptune asked, palpable vitriol in every syllable.

Qrow was about to yell in defense of Ozpin but was allayed by an arm outstretched in front of him.

“Because the world very well may end if you don’t,” He turned to address the rest of the students, “So I present the rest of you with a choice. You may pursue this knowledge and know that it will be fraught with information that challenges the very fabrics of reality as you know it, or you can leave and no one will fault you or ever speak of this to you again.”

Neptune laughed at that, Sun looking to him like he was crazy, “There you go again spouting off that word you love so much.”

“I’m not sure I follow young man,” for the first time Ozpin looked as though he were not in complete control of the flow of the conversation, his nonchalant balance on his cane interrupted by his confusion.

Neptune’s laugh was as hollow as it was menacing.  The adults looked a bit perturbed that someone as young as he could laugh like that, like he was already dead. When his laughs died down, he dramatically wiped a tear from his eye before dislodging himself gently from his boyfriend.

“You know it amazes me how someone as **old** as you are is so insanely wrong about the definition of such a simple word. You really think any sane person would leave after hearing the fate of the world is on the line? Especially from people training to protect said world from monsters for a living-” his voice was level, no screaming or inflection in his voice, pure indignation leveled by calm demeanor more terrifying than any outbursts, “-come down from your tower Ozpin. Choice implies each decision has an equal weight or payoff. You don’t give choices, you give ultimatums. And just because everyone here exonerates you here of any wrongdoing because you had some so-called good intentions, I refuse to let you call it anything but what it is.”

“That’s enough,” Qrow all but shouted, Neptune not caring in the slightest at his elevated anger.

"I've had it up to here with your whiny bullshit. You were dealt a raw hand, fine I'll admit it. But that doesn’t give you the right to-”

Neptune rolled his eyes so hard that some would swear they could hear them, “Oh spare me. You think you get a free pass just because you got some fancy powers and decided to stay and fight the good fight? You’re as hypocritical as they come.”

It took a lot to piss off Qrow Branwen, but goddamn if this kid wasn’t pushing every single one of his buttons. If he weren’t vital to their survival, he might have just kicked he-his ass. 

“Uncle Qrow, what did he mean by that? What fancy powers,” Ruby astutely asked, the comment knocking her out of the stupor everyone was in at how Neptune spoke so scathingly to a bona fide huntsmen. Though Ruby wasn’t sure anymore that Neptune wouldn’t be a challenge should a fight break out, she desperately hoped her question would diffuse the tension.

"Oh, wonderful," He offered with no further explanation. This Neptune kid really knew how to manipulate the conversation in his favor.

Ruby turned to her trident-wielding friend, hoping he would elaborate, only to see his mouth agape, as if he were shocked by the few words exchanged, “Neptune?”

Neptune's stare was a blank slate as if he were processing something, only coming back to reality when Sun jostled him a bit, checking if he were still there. He looked to Ruby, for the first time today unsure of that he should say he looked to Ozpin with a raised eyebrow as if to say _are you seriously leaving me to handle this?_

Ozpin relented with a sigh before speaking, “None of you wish to leave?” He saw the resolute stances of every huntsman and huntress present, faces of steely determination, uncertainty dancing across many of them to be sure, but feet remained planted where they were.

“Very well. Let us head inside then, I have someone you need to meet.

* * *

 

The large group may not have been crammed into the elevator, but the atmosphere felt as much, terse silence only disturbed by the sounds of their descent. Everyone looked for someone to disrupt the heavy awkwardness, and Sun took up the mantle with a simple question that would hopefully give them some room to breathe.

“Where are we going exactly?”

“The vault,” Ozpin spoke evenly, “Under the school,” he said as if that clarified something.

Before anyone could respond, the chime of the elevator signaled the end of their trip as the doors opened, what they revealed left the students shocked.

Before them was an eerie hallway, large columns that clearly held up the rest of the tower stretched onward for what seemed like an immeasurable distance, the darkness they held only briefly illuminated by sparsely placed torches of green.

The marble floors echoed with the footsteps of the adults who stepped off the elevator without a second thought, the men leading the way as Glynda waited not far behind and ushered for the students to follow, as they all looked in different directions trying to take everything in, Neptune’s apathetic expression did not go unnoticed.

“I’m sure you all have questions.”

"Perhaps a few, yes," Weiss looked to the rest of her friends, deciding she would spearhead the conversation for them as everyone continued walking in their pairs: Weiss and Ruby behind Glynda, Blake, and Yang following them, and finally Neptune and Sun trailing in the back.

Neptune’s grip had become like iron as dread filled his stomach. He was thankful Sun didn’t even wince at what he no doubt knew was painful. He spared a look at his boyfriend, grim seriousness rarely displayed on his face present. When the boy noticed Neptune’s stare, he softened enough to flash him the slightest curve of a grin and a thumbs up, Neptune’s grip loosening at the reassuring gesture before the two returned their attention to Glynda.

“I still don’t understand. You said and Neptune proved the existence of the maidens but if that’s true, why isn’t this a well-known miracle? I highly doubt that the existence of magic would be concealed for very long,” The Schnee heiress’ question was one of inherent necessity, though it was certainly fueled by fervent curiosity as well.

“Always the astute Miss Schnee. The maidens have existed for thousands of years. You’re right, and as far as we know, their existence used to be common knowledge, However, I'll respond to your question with one of my own. How do you think the general public today would react to the existence of magic that challenges the rules of the known world, you as the heiress and daughter to the largest business mogul of said world?”

The Schnee frowned but nodded, as if the response were expected, "It would be pandemonium, to say the least. The entire Dust industry alone would kill for something like that, and I, unfortunately, say that quite literally.”

“And we all know what that would bring crawling to the walls of our kingdom,” Ozpin interjected.

The heiress spared a look back to her teammate she was once at odds with, hoping to Dust there wasn’t a pair of eyes shooting daggers at her. She found herself pleasantly surprised to see Blake sparing a cautious smile towards her before retraining her eyes on Ozpin. She turned back to her left, looking to see how Ruby was holding up.

The cloaked girl, who would usually be emphatic in her interrogatives was uncharacteristically quiet and downcast. Weiss frowned, unsure what to do to uplift her leader’s mood. She made a mental note to talk to her later before returning to the task at hand. 

“You’re not seriously going to tell me the maidens are immortal, are you? Even with everything that’s happened today, I wouldn’t believe that no matter what you showed us,” Weiss asked incredulously, everyone else following the conversation, ready to intervene with questions of their own should they have them.

Glynda nodded, “Right again. As you all know, the seasons change, no two summers are alike. When a maiden dies, her powers leave her body and seek out another host, ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power indefinitely."

“So, what? The powers just spirit themselves away and pick some other person randomly? Seems pretty obnoxious if you ask me,” Sun offered with a concerted effort to seem nonchalant.

Qrow chortled at that, "I like you. Yeah, the rules are stupid and convoluted," Glynda offered him a silent glare which he answered in kind, "What? Don't get mad ‘cause I'm right," he shoved his hands in his pockets for emphasis since he was out a flask to drink from.

Glynda continued with a roll of her eyes, “At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women. As time went on, it was discovered the process of selection was much more… intimate.”

Yang, who hadn’t spoken since their entry, made her presence known, “Meaning,” her voice thick with agitation, though no one bothered to comment on it.

“As we understand it now, when the maiden dies, the one who is in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit the powers,” the huntress answered.

Blake and Sun both caught the implication there as they spared a glance at Neptune, who was staring at his feet and pretended as though he wasn’t paying attention.

“Unless of course, it’s some old hag or a dude, then our job gets a lot more complicated as the power goes to someone random. Though we may need to rethink that dude one,” the drunkard spared a glance back towards the ‘maiden’ in question, the kid he saved wrapped around him like a security blanket glaring daggers at him.

“You know the feeling isn’t mutual on the liking you at the moment,” Sun spat without a second thought, Neptune unable to hide the smirk at the retort, “And another thing, why bother being honest about all this now? You all seemed pretty comfortable keeping your creepy secret society to yourselves, what’s changed? No offense Nep, but I highly doubt they’d cave just cause you stood up to them, much as they seem to deserve it.”

Neptune was sure, had he not been occupying one of his hands, Sun would be crossing his arms in frustration. He took no offense to his statement but also was surprised at how much he found himself agreeing. He knew that Ozpin would eventually confront and proposition him but to be so far forthcoming to everyone was unexpected.

Qrow sighed, “Honestly? It’s because we’re out of time. I don’t know if you kids have noticed but the world’s gotten a lot scarier lately. Grimm are growing stronger and more prevalent. Everyone’s on edge. And it won’t be much longer before this peace we enjoy goes out the window if we don’t act now.”

“You’re implying war, aren’t you,” Blake added, concern apparent.

“Yes, though not a war like you understand it. This wouldn’t be a conflict of nations,” The Atlesian general minced no words as he spoke with candor at the severity of the situation.

None of the student’s, save for Neptune, understood what he meant by that, Qrow decided to put an end to the questions.

“Look we can tell you more later but all you need to know for now is that one of the maidens was attacked, and for the first time that we know of, part of her power was stolen.”

The front of the group stopped at the end of the corridor, blue monitors of differing shapes and sizes illuminating the large metal contraption they were attached to. Two large pods connected to a terminal that housed large wires of differing shapes and sizes. The students all gasped, Neptune included, as they saw the leftmost terminal housed an unconscious girl. Neptune unceremoniously pushed off his boyfriend and rushed to the front of the group.

Ruby, who seemed to have raised her head and found her voice began to ask, “Is that…?”

Ozpin sighed in defeat, “The current fall Maiden-”

Neptune dashed past the headmaster, interrupting his statement as he rushed up to the pod and held a hand to the glass, unsure if what he saw was true.

“Gretchen?”

Ozpin raised a curious brow at this, “Yes. How did you know that?”

So Neptune told him.

“I see. So you met her right before this,” Ozpin mulled over the information trying to ascertain a clue or any additional information.

Neptune seethed at how calm Ozpin was, “I can’t believe anyone would do something like this, to her. She was so… warm and kind. Who did this to her? Why would you keep her like this? You have her here like some lab animal. This is inhumane!”

“Neptune,” Sun looked to his boyfriend with sympathy, calling his name from his forgotten place as he thought of what he could possibly say about all of this. That he had been shouldering this burden all by himself left him feeling miserable, but he wouldn’t or rather couldn’t show it, he had to be strong right now, for him.

“We're in agreement there, however, this situation is unprecedented. General Ironwood is keeping her alive using state of the art technology but we don’t know what’s going to happen if-” Glynda trailed off in uncertainty, adjusting her glasses as she decided to be blunt, “when she passes.”

Weiss, able to put the pieces together, “The person who attacked her was female, wasn’t she?”

“Look who’s been listening,” Qrow exclaimed before leaning over to Ozpin but not bothering to whisper, “You were right they are smart.”

Ironwood retook command of the conversation before it devolved into incoherency, “So you realize the delicacy of the situation. Were Gretchen to be left to pass on, her powers would more than likely go to her assailant. Moreover, they may just seek out their other half to begin with. We’re working with too many unknowns to take any risks.”

Yang’s lilac eyes went red with rage at that, “And you think that makes this okay? You’re lying to the entire world, to everyone at the school! Why not tell everyone? If Neptune and Gretchen and the other two maidens are so important why don’t you do what these schools are made to do and protect them? This is just-”

“Wrong,” all of team RWBY said in alignment with one another, Sun nodding in agreement but paying attention more to Neptune as he stared blank and motionless into the pod that held Gretchen.

“Personally I don’t disagree with you students, but our order was founded on the premise of protecting both the people and the maidens. Those hungry for power hunted them down without rest, hoping to inherit their strength.”

Qrow straightened himself out from his hunched over posture before speaking, “And, as I’m sure you can imagine, the people who succeeded weren’t exactly the types of people you’d want having unimaginable power.”

“And so this order decided to remove the maidens from the public eye, allowing their perceived existence to fade away into nothing more than a fairy tale,” Ironwood offered rationality in his next thought, “Even if we did decide we wanted to go public, who would believe this? It goes against centuries of tradition, and religion. It would be the devolution of systems as we know it.”

“Leaving the Grimm to easily pick apart the shattered pieces remaining,” Ozpin finished, deciding to tread cautiously with his next statement, “Which is why we would like to-”

“I’ll help,” Neptune cut the professor off turning to face the group he was otherwise since seeing Gretchen, “I can’t let innocent people get hurt, not when I know I could have prevented it,” the way the boy said innocent was a sharpened blade thrust at Ozpin.

Neptune averted his eyes from the pod, making his way back towards Sun as he desperately tried not to think how, had things played out differently, it could have been him sitting in there, life only present thanks to scientific advancement, if you could call it that.

“You will?”

“I don’t like you Ozpin. In fact, I’m pretty sure I hate you, and that’s not likely to change. That said, I’m not so petulant that I can’t see the bigger picture. If I can help prevent needless death, I will, even if the company I keep to do so is not my first choice.”

Ozpin was stunned at the mature display, especially given the impulsive and brash outbursts that occurred not even a day earlier. The students shared his sentiment, given the incredulous looks plastered on all of their faces.

Neptune snorted, “Today might not have been a highlight of my greatest moments but I assure you I’m being serious. However-” he pointed an accusatory finger towards the four of them, “I will not stand by and let you use others for your pawns in your oversaturated chess game, and I expect you to be forthcoming to the rest of them because I will call you on your bullshit.”

Neptune turned to face his friends, unwilling to wait for Ozpin’s response, “Now I don’t know about the rest of you, but this day has been an utter pile of shit and I’d love nothing more than to head back to the dorms and fall into a rock hard bed. Anyone else wanna join me?” He hoped he sounded more aloof than he felt, desperate to get out of the vault and away from Ozpin and the rest.

There was a general murmur of agreement at the idea. They were sure that this conversation had a pin in it, much more still unsaid, but Neptune read the room and everyone needed time to process. Time they were now given thanks to him as he began the trek back from whence they came, Sun running to catch up as the rest followed suit.

When they were far enough away, Qrow decided to break the awkward silence, “Why the hell do you let him talk to you like that Oz?”

Ozpin turned to face the comatose girl once more, the picture of defeat.

“Leave it be Qrow. He is hurt in a way that cannot be forgotten or forgiven easily, and I’ll accept my role in it. He has every right…” the man left the thought there as he stares at one of his biggest failures, her eyes may be closed, but Ozpin felt her staring back.

* * *

 

It was an unspoken agreement that the group was headed to team RWBY’s room to decompress. The six had all gathered in the dorm room, Yang on her lower bunk staring into the ceiling as the rest of them sat in the center of the room, Neptune nervously playing with his goggles as everyone stared hard enough that he might meld into the floor.

Yang suddenly grabbed a pillow and slammed it over her face before screaming in exasperation, lasting for an impressive half a minute before she wordlessly joined the others, plopping herself next to Blake.

“That’s certainly the general mood of the room,” Weiss offered.

“Ironic that the Ice Queen is trying to thaw the ice,” Yang bit back with an aggressive posture, eyes alight and crimson.

Weiss flinched at the hostility, “That’s not…”

“Yang! Calm down, you have no reason to be angry at her,” Blake reasoned with an even tone as she cautiously laid a hand on her partner’s arm.

Yang wrenched her arm out of the mollifying grip, turning to Blake in indignation, “Why are you, of all people, defending _her_. Considering you two were literally in shouting match not even a full semester ago? I’m not an idiot, even though everyone seems to think I am, that just doesn’t disappear overnight, especially not for her and her last name. _”_

Sun rose at that, “Now wait just a second-”

“What, you too?!”

Neptune had curled into himself at the display, breath becoming shallow as the shouting faded to a dull hum. Biting his tongue, he rocked himself forward trying to push himself out of the situation, fighting back tears. This was the exact reason he didn’t want to tell them! Almost immediately his friends were cracking under the pressure, the thread that held them together as teammates, as partners, fraying at the edges. Yelling at one another, dragging up old wounds to hurt one another, until everything fell apart.

_You never should have told them._

_You’re the reason they’re fighting._

_You’re the reason she died._

Neptune wanted to scream back that he tried, only to find himself in those murky waters he loathed. He tried to keep it secret, he tried to be good enough, strong enough, and tried to change it for the better. But it never would be enough. He would never be enough. The pit in his stomach as wide as the ocean as he struggled to breathe, sinking lower. He would die in this abyss, as he deserved to.  

And in an instant the voices softened until they weren’t audible anymore, the normally turbulent waves now docile as a feather-light touch eased him back into reality. He looked up to see the youngest of them, having crossed the distance between them only to hug him, her cloak shielding him from the rest of the group, whose arguing had died at the gesture. Neptune leaned into the support of the embrace as he struggled to control his breathing.

Ruby rubbed soothing circles into the boy’s back before sparing a look towards her teammates and Sun, the scathing look reminiscent of a disappointed mother that could cut even the toughest to their very core.  Almost as if she were saying, “Look at what you did.”

Once he got a hold of himself, Neptune offered a barely audible thanks to Ruby, who simply smiled and nodded before standing once again and returning to her previous position, glaring at her team with the silent threat to keep the argument to themselves.

Even with the protective young leader’s reassurances, Neptune couldn’t bear to look at them right now. He had to get away, to recollect himself and evaluate, before he fell apart again. He stood and turned away from the group, not running, but eager to escape the tension he knew full well was his fault. He didn't spare a backward glance towards the group before silently closing the door, the pressure of the eyes boring into his back dissipating as he did.

Sun moved to chase after his boyfriend, his name about to leave his lips only for Ruby to interject instead, “Let him go Sun. He needs time to collect himself and going after him now will just make things worse. Besides, this gives us time to talk, clearly, we all need it.”

Sun sighed in agreement, whipping out his scroll to send a quick message before pocketing it again.

Ruby sent a scathing look towards her sister, “Want to explain that Yang? Because that was aggressive, even for you. Weiss did nothing to warrant what you said, apologize now.”

Yang's posture had remained hostile as if she were ready to come to blows at a moment's notice. She huffed in annoyance, eyes still crimson as she responded, "Yeah you would take her side, wouldn't you? So much for the bond between sisters, guess I’m not as good as the rich girl anymore, huh?”

Ruby succeeded at pretending she wasn’t deflated by the jab and pressed forward to discern what the true issue was.

Or she would have… had Weiss not shot up and crossed the distance between herself and Yang before slapping her across the face. Crimson faded to lilac as Yang brought a hand to her now stinging face, Weiss’ ire so intense it very well may rid her of the nickname she loathed.

Sun was in awe at the contact and Blake was poised to restrain her girlfriend if necessary.

“Now you listen right the fuck now Yang Xiao Long. I’ll tolerate whatever anger you have towards me. I know I’m not a nice person and my family has probably ruined more lives, more families, than I can possibly comprehend, human and Faunus alike,” Weiss spared a glancing look towards the other two before continuing, “So yell at me all you want, I deserve it. I have had nothing but comfort all my life, right? Just a spoiled little princess that's never had to struggle as you have? Go on say it, you won't be the first or the last. You know nothing about my life, not that you’ve bothered to ask, you’ve just assumed what everyone else has. But don’t you dare think for a single second that your sister, your leader, deserves any of your attitude. So tell your team what the hell is wrong with you so we can help, and if you say anything like that to Ruby again I won’t just stop at words,” Weiss finished turning with a graceful flourish that was practiced since birth. Satisfied she’d made her point, she returned to her spot next to Ruby, the shock of her outburst wearing off on the others.

“Damn Weiss, I’m dating Neptune but even I can admit that was hot.”

Ruby nodded in agreement, the motion incurring a deep blush from the heiress. Thankful for Sun’s attempt at diffusing of the tension that threatened to constrict them all, she once again turned towards her sister and Blake, hopeful that she would explain.

Blake offered a cautious touch on her shoulder, “Yang, please. What’s going on?”

Yang succumbed to the entreat with a defeated sigh, “I just… how can you all be so calm about all this?! We basically just discovered most of the authority figures here have been lying to us for an entire year, including my Uncle! What else do we not know? Is everything I know just a lie? How are you all not angry?”

“Just because we aren’t outwardly expressing it doesn’t mean we all aren’t distraught about what happened today. Even as skeptical as I am, I never could have predicted something like this,” Blake reasoned.

“He’s my Uncle too Yang, even if it’s not by blood. I’m just as confused, and honestly, I’m scared to learn the rest.” Ruby said tentatively.

Realization dawned on Weiss’ face, remembering their conversation in the Emerald Forest, but she stayed silent, looking to the fiery blonde instead.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you decided to go berserk at Weiss. I mean she basically got us more information by asking all the right questions, I’d say we’d be even more lost without her there.” Sun offered with a smile in her direction. Weiss couldn’t hide the small grin, even with her face trained on the youngest in the room. The Faunus sighed in relief, glad his words reached her.

Yang ran a hand through her golden locks frustrated, “I don’t know! I’m just angry. I’m angry that Neptune has had to deal with this by himself, I’m angry that my sister is handling this better than I am, that Weiss can control the situation, and Blake can control her emotions. Meanwhile, I'm just here and all I want to do is punch someone or something. What good is that going to do? What am I even here for?”

“Yang…” Ruby started. She was completely unaware that her beloved sister was feeling so out of touch with herself, with her team. This was a failure of her as team leader, to not see that her teammate, her own sister was suffering in silence.

“I’m gonna… yeah I’m gonna go for a run,” the way she spoke sounded as though she were trying more to convince herself than relay the information, “Weiss I’m sorry but I won’t say more than that until I clear my head. If I tried now I’d probably just fuck it up even more than I already have.”

Weiss nodded to her, a slight frown etched onto her face. Not for what Yang had said to her, but what she had said about herself.

The four of them let the blonde go without any fuss, understanding that it would be futile in her current state. As the second of them left the room with quiet steps and her hair now in a ponytail, the rest all looked to one another and wondered.

_What the hell do we do now?_

* * *

 

Neptune wandered the halls of Beacon, eager to escape the constricting walls of the academy. He tried his best not to think of what the others were doing after his departure.

Unfortunately, trying only gets you so far in the Neptune’s head. His brain firing dozens of directions a second with all the possibilities of what could happen next.

_What if they hate you?_

Neptune doubted that. He's pretty sure Ruby isn't capable of hating anyone, Weiss and Blake were reasonable. Yang, on the other hand… well, he wouldn't blame her. He's essentially put both her and her sister in an impossible position, the overwhelming pressure and danger would get to anyone, Neptune's just lived with it so long it's dulled to the point he forgets what it was like to live not being a skeptical cynic. Neptune crossed through the cafeteria before making his way outside, body on autopilot to his destination. The grey skies had cleared into a beautiful mid-afternoon sun.

_What if they turn their backs on you?_

Neptune winced at the thought. He’s spent most of his adult life without many intrapersonal relationships and was fine with that, but ever since he met his team, he’d become accustomed to enjoying the company of others. If he had to lose all that… he'd live but it would suck, to say the least. Neptune opened the doors and began his ascent up the stairs.

_What if they turn on each other?_

Neptune realized this was a possibility having been in that room, especially in Yang’s case.

_How will she react when I tell her?_

He wouldn’t lie to her though, she deserves to know everything, especially because Qrow has decided to stay quiet on the matter. He wondered if that man knew of him at all, from before. Neptune shook himself out of that train of thought, lest his distaste for the entire situation resurface in full. He _had_ to tell her, he just wasn’t sure she’d be ready to hear it.

_What about Sun?_

He stopped at the top of the staircase as the image of the one he loved on the ground, blade inches from piercing him. He shuddered at how close he was to losing him. He could never forgive himself for putting Sun in that situation. He wants to yell and scream at him for how stupid he was! That he shouldn’t have come, he doesn’t need to risk his life for someone like him.

_Maybe it really was a mistake loving him._

Except then Neptune thinks of that brilliant smile that lights up his soul. The playful tail that pokes and prods like a curious and sentient creature. How boldly he stands in the light, knowing full well what could happen to someone like him and how he doesn’t let them win. How he leads their team with a cool laid-back confidence, even if he feels undeserving of the role. His absolute and utter lack of any sort of fashion sense as he exposes his chiseled abs for all to see.

Neptune tries to ignore the heat in his cheeks at the last thought. He wondered what the Faunus would say were he here right now. He’d probably wonder what has his Sea god all worked up and tease him until he gave it up before Sun laughed at him. Neptune would pout and pretend to be upset and then Sun would apologize profusely, buying the act before Neptune tickled his shoulders. A weakness of his leader’s he learned early on into their friendship.

Neptune shook himself out of the daydream, sighing partly in contentment and partly in frustration. Even when he’s not here and Neptune was just thinking of him, he was able to calm down his frazzled brain and keep him grounded.

_If it’s a mistake. It’ll be the best mistake of my like to make over and over again._

_But what if next time there’s no one to save him?_

Neptune had made it outside once more, reaching his destination of the outdoor ballroom balcony with relative ease. Even before the dance, he'd admitted the tranquil garden view, far away enough from the everyday bustle of the academy that he needn't worry about being spotted while he let his mind wander.

Ironic that he found himself heading here to escape that crowded dance floor that night only to accidentally eavesdrop on a very private conversation he had no business hearing. He’d hoped everything had worked out for the swordsman and his warrioress. Judging by the subsequent dance he witnessed, they had gotten started in the right direction. He really did need to thank Jaune for everything he did for him that night, perhaps he could pay him back somewhere down the line.  

“This spot of contemplation taken?”

_Well isn't that just painfully ironic?_

Neptune gestured to the Arc with an overdramatic flourish, “Who am I to keep a man from his all-consuming thoughts. Please contemplate away, though I can’t promise I won’t outdo you. I am a mean thinker.”

Jaune grinned at the light-hearted banter walking up to rest his arms across the balcony, “Oh yeah? I didn’t get team leader status for my combat ability, I bet I could be some fierce competition.”

The two shared a stern look of false bravado for a moment before they both cracked and then laughed at how ridiculous they both were.

Neptune wiped his eyes as he let the first genuine mirth he's felt in the last couple of days settle over him, sparing a glance towards Jaune as he composed himself. Neptune realized he enjoyed conversation with Jaune, the two of the got each other pretty well.

"So what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have a team to parade around, Mr. Leader?"

Jaune rolled his eyes, “Ugh, don’t remind me. Nora was running us through one of her Spartan training exercises. I barely escaped with my life! I swear whoever Nora’s grandmother is crazy based on Nora saying how crazy strong she is compared to her. Ren and Pyrrha said they would cover for me, I just needed a moment to myself.”

Neptune nodded in understanding as Jaune gave him a steady lookover before smiling.

“So how’s it feel,” the blond inquired with a smile that you could only describe as warm.

“I’m not sure what you mean?”

Jaune chuckled, “How’s it feel to be yourself?”

Neptune paused at that, “And just what makes you think I’ve already taken your advice hmm? I could still be playing up my act and you would be none the wiser,” even to himself, Neptune didn’t sound convincing but he was interested to hear what Jaune would say.

Jaune rose to the challenge with nonchalance, though he couldn’t hide the smugness of his tone, “First, you’re a terrible liar. Not to mention you literally look lighter, as if something that was chaining you down isn’t there anymore, as if you’re freer somehow. Like even though you’re here clearly thinking hard about something, you look significantly better than you did at the dance.”

Neptune was again impressed at Jaune’s deductive ability, “How did you-”

“Let’s just say I had my own moment on a balcony not too far or too dissimilar from the one we’re standing on now. I know the feeling. So, how is it?”

Neptune paused at that, how was he actually feeling? After the blowout he just escaped from he should feel terrible, worried, anxious, scared, and to some degree he did. Yet despite all that…

“It feels liberating in a way I can’t quite describe. Like the feeling of finally seeing a glimpse of home again after running for so long. It’s not full or anywhere close to complete, but just knowing it’s still there,” Neptune trailed off as he tried to find the right words. Deciding he wouldn't, he settled, "It's nice."

Jaune nodded in approval, “I’m happy for you man. Just don’t go breaking any more girls’ hearts if you happen to lose sight of that. Your friends have your back, use them.”

Neptune snorted at that, “Certainly not something I enjoyed doing all that much,” Neptune remembered he did make a deal with the boy, smiling before continuing, “But you won’t have to worry about that part specifically anymore,” he waited for the swordsman to catch onto the implication.

Jaune looked confused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization.

“Are you saying?”

“Yup. I’m off the market. Sorry dude, I know you’ve been like super great to me lately but I just got the man of my dreams,” Neptune’s smiles so wide he was sure he would feel the echoes of it on his mouth later.

Jaune guffawed at the joke, “You can’t even begin to compete with who I have my eyes on. So who’s the lucky guy and do you think he would be threatened if I told him not to break your heart?”

“I say this in the nicest of ways Jaune but I’m pretty sure he could beat you with both his arms and his tail behind his,” Neptune realized his joke made little sense before awkwardly standing there unsure what to say.

Jaune answered by busting out laughing, much to Neptune’s chagrin.

"Oh man, that was almost as bad as Yang's puns. At least this made me laugh though,"

Neptune pouted and looked towards the floor in mock shame, or at least that’s what he told himself to make it hurt less. The laughing subsided and he felt an arm on his shoulder, he looked up to see Jaune grinning.

“I’m not laughing at your relationship Neptune, just your crummy attempt at a joke. I’ll still readily threaten Sun though, if you want. I’m sure it’ll look ridiculous and you can get a good laugh in at my expense, yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Neptune offered before turning his gaze back towards the view.

Jaune sighed before returning to his original position against the balcony and the two stood in mutual silence, comfortable enough with one another to stew in their thoughts together.

The moment eclipsed when Jaune decided to broach the question, "So feel free to say you don't wanna talk about it but, what's eating at you. Clearly, it's not your feelings for Sun anymore, so what's going on? There's a bit of a rumor mill going around about your so-called escapade after the dance. I won't pry but something's got you here instead of with him, right?"

“You know it’s starting to get creepy how good you are at reading me. And we barely talked before the dance.”

Jaune shrugged, “Maybe it’s my semblance? Still haven’t figured that one out so who knows,” he gave an encouraging nod, indicating the floor was Neptune’s to use or ignore as he saw fit.

Neptune sighed, “Honestly? I’m just scared. My life has just been a whirlwind of crap for as long as I can remember. And that’s fine when it’s just me, but now I’ve involved others in it and it’s already affecting them negatively. I don’t want to be the catalyst for friend’s fighting with one another, of panic or worry. Being myself is difficult when I’m lying about what made me, well me. It’s why I did what I did in the first place and now it feels like I’m desperately grasping onto the hope that maybe this will work out, but at what cost?”

Jaune listened and contemplated, a pensive look on his face. He decided that it would be better to rip the bandage off and face this head-on.

“I faked my transcripts to get into Beacon.”

Neptune snapped his head towards Jaune, who looked as if he had just commented about the nice weather we’re having.

“You what?!”

"Yup. For all intents and purposes, I shouldn't be here at all, and in an ironic twist of fate, I was made the leader of my team. This was before your time but Cardin, our local neighborhood jerk and bully, overheard me confessing this to Pyrrha and was blackmailing me to keep it a secret, and I should point out this was after he was harassing me constantly. Pyrrha was trying to help train me to be a better fighter so I could stand up to him, and I just brushed her off like she was nothing to me.”

“That’s-”

Jaune waved him off with a flourish of his hand before continuing.

“I was so consumed by that fear. To the point I was neglecting my teammates, my friends. I was so scared that I would lose them, the first group of people who looked at me for guidance, not because of my last name or my family heritage, but because they believed in me. I was so disgusted that I couldn’t just come to them for help because I was consumed by the idea that I shouldn’t _need_ to ask for help, that I inadvertently pushed them away from me, the exact thing I was trying to avoid,” Jaune could laugh at how ridiculous he was back then.

“Jaune…”

“Let me finish,” the swordsman bit out with more force than he intended. He reeled himself back in, remembering he was trying to help the boy, not send him into a panic.

"I was losing sleep doing the extra homework, couldn't focus in class, I even fell asleep in Oobleck's, and that's difficult with how, well Oobleck he is. Anyways, it all culminated in the trip to Forever Fall where he wanted to get back at Pyrrha and I refused to help. He, of course, decided to beat me up for defying him, but an Ursa decided to crash his little party. I ended up saving his life and that squared away my issues with him. And after ignoring my team for weeks and leaving them without a fourth member and their leader you know what they did?"

Neptune shook his head, not because he didn’t know but because he felt that it would be better for Jaune to say it.

“They welcomed me back like nothing ever happened. And I’m so incredibly undeserving of that, especially from Pyrrha. I asked her if she would be willing to still train me but understood if she wouldn’t and she didn’t even bat an eye before she pushed me to the ground and teaching me to fix my stance.”

Neptune did actually chuckle at that but still stayed quiet, unsure if the story was complete.

“Err, sorry I got a little carried away with the storytelling there you can talk Neptune."

Neptune smiled and did as he was asked, “That’s a rough story man. I’m glad it all worked out for you though, but I’m not sure I see the relevance here.”

Jaune narrowed his eyes at that, “You don’t see it or you won’t?”

“What do you mean?”

Jaune scoffed, “You’re not stupid Neptune, and you’ll forgive me for not thinking you are either. The relevance is that your friends, the people you love are going to accept you no matter what you do and what you’re up against. You don’t get to tell them they shouldn’t and if you do they’ll just be even more worried. I mean Nora told me that she was going to enact Plan: Break His Legs, if I didn’t get my act together in another week.”

“I-”

Jaune interrupted him again, this time by getting closer and staring him down with a hard look that petrified any words that were going to escape his lips. Jaune cemented his position for a few more seconds before softening, his arms wrapping around the stiff Trident user’s waist, pulling him close. He pulled back after a few seconds with another smile that radiated warm understanding.

“I don’t know what your baggage is Neptune, and it’s up to you whether that changes or not, but what I will say is that I’m sure that if you trusted the people you did tell, if you trusted Sun enough to tell him, trust them to be able to handle it and help you through it alright?”

Jaune turned from whence he came, “I’ll leave you to your contemplation. If I stay away much longer Nora will have my legs. Plus I might miss out on team pancakes!”

Neptune watched him go, more confused as to what he should do then when he first got here. As he watched Jaune's retreating form, he turned back with a smirk that read like he was planning something devious.

“Oh, and Neptune?  If you’re ever feeling like it, you’re more than welcome to join us anytime. Bring your boyfriend too, I’m sure we’d all have a great time together.”

And with that, he was gone, and Neptune was left alone.

* * *

 

Yang eventually found herself in on the outskirts of downtown Vale, her forehead slick from her jog here the physical exertion doing her body good as she ignored her brain and everything it was thinking after the day’s events. The sun shone down on the brawler as she walked the strip of shops and empty stands that were stand-ins for the upcoming Vytal Festival. Yang briefly wondered if her team would be able to participate.

_You mean the team you just tore apart?_

Yang flinches inwardly at the thought, desperately wanting to push it aside and focus on what was in front of her, only to let out a sigh and cease walking as she looked at her reflection in a shop window.

She noticed a single hair had drooped down from her head and blew upward with her mouth. The hair responded to the gust of air and moved only to fall back out of place where it was before. The blonde grabbed it and slicked it back along the rest of where her hair lay, only for it to bounce back a few moments later. She repeated the action twice more with similar results.

Her frustration at the hair she loved so dearly boiled over as her eyes shifted crimson and she punched the glass with a yell before the girl even realized what she was doing. The glass didn’t budge much, it being impact resistant, and Yang felt the inertia travel down her arm in pain, but it didn’t register as she stared at her reflection in shock at what she had just done, her closed fist still pressed against the glass.

_Why am I like this? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Yang felt the eyes of the pedestrians, who were staring into her with their probing eyes, before she heard their hushed whispers, probably condemning her for being so unruly and strange.

She glared at her onlookers before bringing her arm back to her side and continuing her stroll, aimless in the direction she walked.

Yang knew she was always quick to anger, most of her problems she could solve by just approaching it again, punch it harder, say it again, do it faster, better. She never had a set plan or route to follow just letting the cards fall where they did, and she’d enjoyed her life following that mindset until now.

But learning that the people who were to teach her and train her and the family she’d learned everything she knew before them had been a part of some grander objective had left her rattled, never had she been unable to control her temperament like this and she didn’t know what to do about it.

_If you keep doing this you know what will happen._

Yang turned down an empty alleyway refusing to do this to herself in a public square. She’d reached the end of it before sitting down and holding her knees to her chest.

_They won’t want to be around you anymore._

Yang shook her head.

_They’ll say you need help._

Yang knew that she did but admitting it aloud was something she wasn’t capable of.

_They’ll distance themselves from you. And you know what happens then._

Yang bit her lip and tried to deny the thoughts that always invaded her brain whenever she fought with someone she cared about.

_They’ll leave you alone. Just like she did._

And just like that, in that alley not even a few dozen feet away from the center of downtown, the girl with hair like gold cried into her chest, feeling more alone than she ever had before.

* * *

 

"Do you wanna play some, Weiss?"

Weiss looked to her leader, an effortless smile on the red-caped huntress’ face. Blake and Sun had decided to get a late lunch together, with the promise of a call if either of them happened upon Neptune or Yang, leaving Weiss alone with Ruby in their room.

"I'm not sure I'd be very good at it. I've never played before," the Schnee admitted with a faint blush. She realized how out of touch she was with most of the things people her age enjoyed and admitting as such always left her a little embarrassed.

"Well, it's your lucky day then! I happen to have been playing them ever since I was old enough to hold a scroll. Under my tutelage, you'll be gaming ready in no time," she said with exuberance and a giggle as she mirrored that awkward girl's phrase she liked to prattle off before combat.

Weiss felt hesitant to acquiesce the stern voice of her father and the phrase, “waste of time,” rattling around her head. She still struggled to realize she could do things for the sake of doing them and not at a cost-benefit ratio.

“Umm, do you think it would be okay if I watched you play for a while? I’m not sure I’m ready to take the plunge head first.”

Ruby smiled at that with a nod and patted the empty space next to her, inviting the girl to sit next to her.

Weiss accepted hesitantly trying not to think about how close she would have to be to take in what the girl was doing on her scroll.

As Weiss got into a comfortable position next to Ruby, praying she her face didn’t look as flushed as it felt being so close to the girl as Ruby happily began explaining the basics of combination moves and the rules of the fighting game.

The moment eclipsed as the two just enjoyed one another, Ruby occasionally explaining something new that she hadn't prior as it came up in game. Otherwise, the two just enjoyed the comfortable silence and companionship.

Ruby suddenly paused the game before looking over to Weiss, whose face was a giant question mark.

“You’re wrong you know.”

Weiss raised an eyebrow at that and was about to ask what she meant, but before she could Ruby began again.

“You didn’t deserve to be yelled at. I’m sure we both know Yang didn’t mean what she said, she’s always had… difficulty managing her temper, but I’m more upset by what you said.”

Weiss was not expecting that out of her, and she thinks it showed as Ruby smiled at her reaction.

The scythe user turned to face her before continuing, “I know you may have been taught to think otherwise, but your family’s company and decisions don’t reflect on who you are as a person. Even if the SDC is corrupt or operated on the shadier side of business tactics doesn’t mean that those bad decisions define you as a bad person because you share its’ namesake.”

Weiss was floored at Ruby’s ability to say or do exactly what someone needs, first with Neptune and now her, and it left her a little breathless.

“How do you always,” Weiss left the question open-ended, unsure how to describe Ruby’s particular talent.

Ruby smiled, but Weiss could see the sadness it held in her eyes, “Because I look for it. I was so young when my mom died, it didn’t affect me as terribly as it did Yang and my dad and Uncle. I’ll never be ‘over it’,-” Ruby used air quotes as she uttered the last two words before continuing, “like they always say you eventually will be in the movies, and I miss her and think about her every day, but I wasn’t the one who needed help. My dad did, Yang does. So I did what I could, where I could. I’m not perfect or saying that I can fix everything, but sometimes you need someone else to tell you what you’re already thinking before you can actually believe it. I don’t have all the answers Weiss, but you’re not a bad person, and I won’t let you sit there and think you are when I can do something about it.”

“I wish others could see me the way you do Ruby,” Weiss wanted to believe that what she said was true, and maybe somewhere deep down she did, but her entire life has been dictated by her last name. To say who she was could be separate from that was a foreign idea to her.

“They can and already have. You really think that Blake and Sun would hang around us if they thought you were nothing more than your last name,” Ruby reasoned.

“I’m not sure that’s the best-”

Ruby wiggled her finger in front of Weiss’s face in a motion that signified no interrupting, “Just because you made a mistake doesn’t mean it proves you’re beyond help. We’re all still learning, I mean that’s what we’re here for right? To learn and grow into being the best huntresses on this side of Remnant. So yeah we’re probably all gonna have our moments, but you just have to learn from it and keep moving forward.”

Weiss was dumbfounded by the sheer confidence Ruby exuded in her monologue for her, she was unsure if she deserved such kind words.

"I- Thank you, Ruby. I don't really know what else to say, which I'll have you know is a first for me. I sometimes forget you're the youngest of us," Weiss tried, eager to dampen the heavy atmosphere, "It's nice to know that you're here for me," she paused, deciding to go for broke, “I’m glad I met you and that you’re our leader, even if it doesn’t always seem that way.”

Weiss couldn’t fail to notice the flush that crawled up Ruby’s skin. Deciding she would tempt fate she scooted closer to the girl and leaned over.

“Oh did you want to try Wei-”

Ruby was quickly silenced as Weiss gave her an easygoing kiss on the cheek, simultaneously taking the scroll out of her hand before repositioning herself, smirking. The girl was extremely flustered by the actions clearly struggling to say something but either her brain or vocal cords had short-circuited as she opened and closed her mouth several times.

Weiss decided, as adorable as it was, she would rescue the hapless girl, “Bet that I can beat your high score before long.”

Ruby took the much-needed rescue before her eyes glinted at the prospect of a challenge, delighted Weiss had actually seemed to be interested in the game, "You're on!”

The moment passed but Weiss would never forget the weightlessness she felt. Happiness wasn’t something she got to feel often without some cost. Weiss thought she could get used to the feeling, with Ruby at her side.

* * *

 

Blake set down her tea atop the second story café looking at Sun who sat across from her, her face pensive.

Sun carried his cup to his lips with his tail before setting it down, “Wasn’t that long ago we were sitting here and you were making the same sort of face at me, y’know?”

“Heh. You’re not wrong.”

“Thinking about Yang?”

“Of course I am. Aren’t you thinking about Neptune?”

Sun grimaced at that, “You’re not wrong. I just, don’t know what I can do for him. The fact he’s been dealing with this for almost half of his life and I had no idea, makes me feel like a failure. As his friend and team leader, and most of all his boyfriend, even if that was only a recent addition.”

Blake nodded, frown etched on her face, “You can’t blame yourself for that Sun. There’s no way anyone could have predicted something like this, and he wasn’t exactly dropping hints. He tried to reinvent himself, to escape everything that tied him to that life but I think deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before he dealt with it-” Blake brought her hands and clenched her fists with them out of view, “-I can relate to that,” she tapered off as she thought of her former life and how she abandoned it.

“I know that I do, but that doesn’t make this any easier. I know for a fact we haven’t even heard close to everything, and I’m terrified for him. Sometimes he just gets this look in his eyes that just is so goddamn sad, and he hides it well but every time I see him force a smile through it, it just makes me want to shake him to let me help, but I’m not stupid enough to actually do that. I just… I want him to be happy, but I can’t help him do that if he doesn’t trust me enough to say something.”

Blake hummed in understanding, a slight grin about how open and earnest Sun is about how strongly he feels for Neptune. Sun pulled out his scroll and typed for a moment, frown etched on his face. Blake could guess who he was texting.

“I think you underestimate how much he does trust you”

Sun whipped his head up at that, clear that he wanted clarification.

“You have to realize how impossibly difficult today must have been for him. To be reminded of his mother’s death and confronted by the people he probably fears most in the world, and to expose us, some of the few people he considers genuine friends to all the horrible parts of his life? Well, how would that make you feel?”

Sun paled at the thought.

“Exactly. Neptune is a pretty private person as far as I can tell. Sure he plays up his easygoing personality but anyone who he opens up to enough to let his guard down will realize pretty quickly how paper-thin an act it is. He’d much rather keep to himself and curl up with a good book than go out to a party, right?”

Sun thought of all the books neatly organized in the shelf back at their room in Mistral before nodding in agreement.

“I just. I don’t know what I can do to help.”

"Just be patient. Give him space but be there when needs you, the rest will come when he's ready."

“You’re right, though it doesn’t make it any less frustrating, especially when he assumed I was going to break up with him because of what happened in the forest.”

Blake’s ears twitched in her bow at that, her curiosity getting the better of her, “What exactly did happen back there anyways? I wanted to ask but there wasn’t really time or an appropriate moment.”

“I’m honestly not entirely sure myself. All I know is some women was out fighting Neptune and he was already badly drained from apparently fighting a bunch of Grimm by himself. As soon as I shouted his name she turned on me and attacked. She was crazy strong too. I probably would have been seriously injured or maybe worse if her brother hadn’t shown up when he did,” Sun flinched at the memory of that blade above him, glinting and coming for the kill.

Blake lifted her tea to her lips once again, “Brother?”

“Yeah that Qrow dude or whatever, I may not like him much but he did save my ass back there.”

Blake's eyes widened like saucers at the statement, the world turning on its axis as she made the connections in her head as she nearly dropped her tea.

The reaction did not go unnoticed by the monkey Faunus, “What? Did I say something wrong?”

Blake stood abruptly ushering Sun to do the same, “I need to talk to Neptune as soon as possible, if I’m right this has the potential to be very, very bad.”

“Fine by me. I know Ruby said to leave him alone but I’m too worried not to go after him at this point. You gonna fill me in on the way?”

Blake wanted to but, “It’s not my story to tell but if I’m right it won’t stay secret for long, Neptune seemed committed to telling us everything, but I think he might hold this back if today was any indication.”

"I'll take your word for it I guess, let's go! I miss Neptune and I'm sure he could use a hug right now anyway," Sun swung off the balcony with his tail, hitting the pavement and looking up at Blake waiting for her to join him.

Blake rolled her eyes at how blatant he was but she felt the same for Yang, not that she would admit it out loud anytime soon. She landed with the grace of her animal and they broke off into a brisk sprint, eager to find their better halves.

* * *

 

Ruby and Weiss were still huddled together, scrolls long since put away in favor of Weiss showing Ruby one of her favorite books she read in secret as a child, enjoying the comfortable silence as they read together, Weiss fawning over Ruby’s gasps of excitement or shock as the tale progressed.

Unbeknownst to her, Ruby may have been playing up her reactions a bit just because she saw how much joy it brought to the Schnee.

There was a quiet knock at their door and Ruby looked to Weiss and she shrugged before setting the book in Ruby’s lap before going to answer it, speaking before she saw who it was, “Yes, how can I help-”

It was then she took in Yang’s appearance. Her hair was unkempt, no longer in the ponytail she left it in and her eyes were rimmed red and puffy, a telltale sign she had been crying. Weiss frowned to see her so upset and opened the door and beckoned for her to come inside, she didn’t move from the doorway.

“I-”

Weiss was having none of it as she all but grabbed onto the blonde’s arm before dragging her inside against her will, shutting the door behind them. Before Yang could even fully register what just happened, Weiss pulled her into a strong hug, her arm cradling the back of the brawler’s head.

Yang was shocked at the comforting gesture and unsure of what to do at first, Ruby signaling to hug her back with her arms over her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie before she cautiously hugged the heiress back around her waist.

The two separated after a moment and Yang tried to say something but Weiss stopped her.

“Apology already accepted Yang. All of this just, it’s understandable you lashed out, and I was the only person you could between myself, Ruby and Blake. I’m just sorry that I didn’t notice how you’ve been feeling sooner. Why didn’t you say something,” she asked without a hint of anger or frustration.

Yang was flabbergasted, “How can you forgive me so easily? I was so mean! How can you just brush that off like it’s nothing,” Yang was crying again before she even realized it, though from what she couldn’t say for sure.

"Yang, you're my teammate and more importantly my friend. A couple of heated words in a tense situation isn't going to change that. I know you didn't mean it, at least not entirely, and all my life I've been surrounded by people who talk in riddles, saying one thing that really means three. I honestly appreciate your frank approach,” Weiss laughed with a tint of somber reminiscence, “I’m more worried about what you said about yourself. You are not stupid and whoever says you are can have a stern talking to with the end of Myrtenaster and I’m sure Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud would like a piece too.”

Yang chuckled at that before dragging the girl close again and thanking her as she relished in the warmth of the hug, not understanding how much she needed it.

Ruby did her best to make herself look small, trying not to intrude on the moment. She was glad Weiss was able to do what she was struggling to rack her brain to. She realized that having been around Yang for so long as her younger sister made her realize she was ignorant of how she actually felt sometimes, her mannerism second nature to the scythe user.

“Ruby?”

The call of her name dragged her from her thoughts as she looked up to the girls outstretching their arms towards her. The sight brought the purest of smiles to her face as she stood up and all but skipped into their arms, laughing all the while. It was an awkward hug to be sure, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

The door creaked to the hallway creaked open to reveal Sun awkwardly standing there, the three of them breaking their hug briefly to stare at him, each narrowing their eyes in annoyance.

“I uh-, I wasn’t trying to-”

Blake rolled her eyes out of view of the others before stepping past him and into the room, sliding herself into the rest of her team.

“I missed the conversation but can I still partake in the team hug?”

“Like you even had to ask,” Ruby all but shouted.

Sun stood awkwardly off to the side of the four, as he wondered where Neptune was, briefly thinking of the Sage and Scarlet still in Mistral.

“Get over here Monkey boy. You’re an official member of this weird family too,” Yang yelled through her sniffling, it was definitely not her most attractive look, but Sun wouldn’t voice that.

“Oh, I don’t wanna intrude or anything, I’m not part of your team,” Sun said dejectedly.

Without a word, the four of them huddled over to Sun, not breaking their hug as they giggled before they all but cornered him as Blake dragged him into the center of the mass of bodies.

Sun couldn’t resist smiling as he let himself indulge in the moment.

_Family. It’s got a nice ring to it._

* * *

 

Neptune had enough of stewing in his thoughts for the time being, stepping back into the dormitory as he made his way back towards Team RWBY’s room, slowing down as he was unsure what he would say when he got there. He knew he couldn’t put it off though, as much as he’d prefer to sit and hide in his and Sun’s shared room.

With a click of his tongue and a sigh he realized he wouldn’t be able to think his way out of this one and began his march once more, only for someone to run into him and knock him right off his feet.

“Ugh, that certainly woke me up,” Neptune sighed as he stood. He recovered first of the two and offered a helping hand to the girl who had basically body slammed into him.

“I’m so sorry,” she said genuinely as she accepted the offered help to stand.

Neptune got a good look at her, with her mint-green hair and darker complexion, she had eyes a deep red that was the unsettling color of blood. He noticed the uniform signifying she was from Mistral but he had never seen her before. Neptune offered her a smile, “You should be careful, not everyone would be as nice as me if you ran into them.”

“Haha, very true. Thanks for the help,” she trailed off clearly waiting for a name.

“Neptune.”

“That’s an awesome name! I’m Emerald, nice to sort of meet slash barrel into you. I love your hair.”

Neptune chuckled at that, “Likewise, on both counts.”

“I wonder what it would look like if you grew it out a bit longer, maybe had it down to your back you know? Ooh maybe even what it would look like a more natural color, maybe light brown or orange?”

Neptune stilled at that. That was what he looked like…

_It must be a coincidence._

“Oh geez I’m sorry, here I am tunneling into you and then harassing you about hypothetical hair,” Emerald said with genuine sincerity.

“It’s fine. No harm done Emerald, listen I need to bounce but maybe I’ll see you around sometime?”

“Sure! And I’m sorry again!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Neptune responded before taking off once again.

If he had turned back he would have seen the smirk on her face.

* * *

 

Sun anxiously tapped his feet as he leaned against the wall by the window, peering out onto the now setting sun.

Ruby and Blake were together talking animatedly about a book they had bot recently started reading; apparently, katanas were a central part of the novel, given how many times the two mentioned them with a laugh.

Weiss was continuing her dive into the world of video games, Ruby replaced by her older sibling as her teacher, who apparently pouted when Weiss beat her high score only after playing a few hours and saying that it was rigged. Yang looked to be genuinely enjoying herself as Weiss struggled to understand why someone would ever pay for a game that was intentionally made to frustrate others as she watched her character plummet to their death.

A half-eaten pizza lay between them, anchovies specifically for Blake. Sun didn’t have any, voicing that he would eat when Neptune got back.

That was several hours ago.

Sun pulled out his scroll and unlocked it to see the same screen he'd been staring at, with no change other than the additional texts he'd sent throughout the day.

_Just so you know, I wanted to chase after you, but Ruby pointed it out and I realized you probably need your space, call me if you need me, I’ll come running._

_Blake and I went to grab tea, and I enjoyed it! You would have been proud of me._

_Blake needs to talk to you ASAP we are out looking for you._

_Sorry. Forget I said anything come back when you’re ready, we’ll be back in the dorms._

_Hey, no pressure but we’re all back over here and everything is good. Come back when you’re ready. I miss you_

_We are ordering Pizza, don't worry I made sure there weren't any mushrooms._

_Please call me…_

Sun kicked at the floor in annoyance, he sounded like some lovesick schoolgirl for Dust's sake! Clearly, Neptune could take care of himself, but that didn’t mean Sun couldn’t be beside himself with worry until he knew otherwise.

The Faunus hesitated to speak but decided he needed some reassurance, “I-It’s almost nightfall.”

The four looked at him and instantly Sun regrets the looks they gave him. Of _pity,_ they felt sorry for him. The looks that made his stomach churn even more than the looks of disgust he got for proudly displaying his tail on the streets.

He didn’t need those looks, he just needed Neptune.

“I can’t wait anymore, I’m going out to look for him,” he said turning toward the door.

The rest of them stopped what they were doing and sat up, Ruby voicing what they were all thinking, “We’ll come with you!”

Sun paled at the idea but mustered the most genuine smile he could turning back to face them, “Nah I got this! You guys keep enjoying your night I’m sure I won’t be long.”

_Please don’t say anything, please don’t notice._

Ruby tilted her head, “Are you sure? I bet we could-”

“Positive”

Ruby, Yang, and Weiss all shrugged before returning to what they were doing. Blake narrowed her eyes and stared down her fellow Faunus.

_Shit, I should have known she'd sniff me out._

Blake stared for a few more seconds before relenting with a nod and returning to the shared book with Ruby.

Sun thanked his lucky stars that Blake understood him and twisted the doorknob and pulled, eager to begin the search for Neptune.

Only to be met with blue hair on the other side.

“Uh, hi?”

Sun blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Just to make sure the ridiculous coincidence wasn’t a hallucination.

Weiss thankfully confirmed that for him, “Well that was a quick search. Good work Sun.”

Neptune scratched the back of his head, the picture of awkward, “Yeah, sorry about that. Time kind of slipped away from me. Am I okay to come in?”

The girls waved him off and Neptune walked inside, Sun closing the door behind him and praying Neptune couldn’t see the worry that had been etched onto his face the past several hours.

The six sat reunited on their dorm room floor and knew they should talk about everything, but for now, they were happy to enjoy a moment of silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man the scene from the beginning to the end of the vault was torturous to write. Also, this was completely unintentional but somehow Jaune and Neptune have ended up being bros... I seriously did not intend for it it just kind of wrote itself.
> 
> Are y'all as hyped as volume 6 as I am. That opening! I went to the theater premiere and it was GLORIOUS! Can't wait to see where everything goes from here!

**Author's Note:**

> I had difficulties deciding whether or not to use the same lines when applicable from the actual episode's dialogue or to differentiate them completely. I went for a balance of both for now but may decide otherwise later. Anyways let me know what you all think, Reviews, constructive criticism and Kudos all welcome if you feel like giving them :)


End file.
